Darkness Rises at the Crack of Dusk
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: Dawn Berlitz has reached the finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, but soon finds herself set up by not only her traveling companions and friends she's met on her journey, but also her own mother and the heads of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Following the betrayal and humiliation, Dawn sets out on a mission to get back at each and every one of her former friends and family.
1. The Last Day of Dawn

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with a new story.**

**After reading so many Ash betrayal stories, I have decided to write a betrayal story of my own. Just a quick heads up though. This betrayal story won't involve Ash as the betrayed person. So, if that's what you're here to read, you can turn back now or enjoy the ride. The other reason for writing this is because I need a break from my main story I'm writing.**

**Story Summary: Dawn Berlitz has reached the finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, but soon finds herself set up by not only her traveling companions and friends she's met on her journey, but also her own mother and the heads of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Following the betrayal and humiliation, Dawn sets out on a a mission to get back at each and every one of her former friends and family.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own pokemon.**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam**

**Buneary (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Cyndaquil (male) Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Chapter 1: The Final Day of Dawn.**

It was a peaceful evening at Lake Valor, site of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. All the nocturnal pokemon were flying, running and or swimming in the surrounding area. Sitting in the Lake Valor Pokemon Center was a young woman with blue hair with gold hair clips on each side, dark blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a white beanie with a pink half pokeball symbol on it. She had a scarf around her neck and a dark colored top that was connected to a very short pink skirt. She was wearing black socks and pink boots. This was non other than Dawn Berlitz. She had just won her semi-finals match to earn a spot in the finals against fellow coordinator, Zoey Winters. Dawn was waiting for her Mamoswine and Togekiss to finish being healed. Dawn didn't have to wait any longer though.

"Beep Beep". The intercom sounded.

Nurse Joy came from the back holding two shrunken pokeballs in her hand

"Ms. Berlitz, your pokemon are ready." Nurse Joy said.

Dawn got up from her seat and made her way to the counter to collect her two pokemon. She took the two pokeballs and clipped them to her belt.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Dawn said.

"Not a problem." Nurse Joy said. "Will there be anything else I can help you with?"

"No thank you." Dawn said.

Just as Dawn was about to leave the pokemon center, her friends entered the building. The first person was a guy with black messy hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He had a Pikachu perched on his shoulder. This was non other than Ash Ketchum. Standing to his left was a taller guy. He had dark skin, spiky black hair and squinty eyes that appeared to be shut at all times. This was none other than Brock Hawkins. Standing on the other side of Ash was a girl with very short reddish orange hair and red eyes. She had a pair of sunglasses resting on top of her head. This was Dawn's opponent, Zoey Winters. Standing by Zoey was a boy with brown hair, black eyes and fair skin. He had slick hair that went just above his back. This is Dawn's childhood friend and fellow coordinator, Kenny Webb. Standing behind Ash was an attractive woman with pale skin. She had black braided pigtails and brown eyes. This was Snowpoint City's Gym Leader, Candice Smith. To the right of Candice was a brunette girl wearing a blue bandana. She has blue eyes and a great smile. This is fellow coordinator, May Maple. The final person in the group had short dark blue hair and blue eyes. This is Top Coordinator and Dawn's mother, Johanna Berlitz.

Dawn was shocked to see her mother, Kenny, Candice and May amongst the group.

"Hi mom, when did you get here?" Dawn asked. "Kenny, I thought you left after you were eliminated following the appeals round. May, Candice, I'm shocked to see you both here as well."

"I got here over an hour ago." Johanna said. "Fantina had to take care of emergency gym leader duties, so I was called here to take her place for the finals."

"I'm here because two of my friends are in the finals." Candice said.

"I considered leaving, but I wanted to see my childhood friend in the finals live and in person." Kenny said.

"I'm here to support a great friend and fellow coordinator." May said. "I had to get here when I heard that you had won your semi-finals match."

Dawn was overjoyed that she was surrounded with so much support on the eve of her big day in the finals.

"Thank you all so much." Dawn said. "This means the world to me."

"No problem." Ash said. "I know you'll give it your all tomorrow.

"Soon, my baby will become a Top Coordinator, just like me." Johanna said.

"Hey Dawn, it's getting late, so why don't you get some rest." Brock said. "You'll need your rest for in the morning."

"That's a good idea, Brock." Dawn said. "Goodnight guys."

"We'll see you in the morning." Candice said.

Dawn happily left the lobby and made her way down the corridor. The minute she was out of site, the group and the Nurse Joy working behind the counter gained evil looks on their faces.

"Is the plan all set for tomorrow?" Ash asked.

"It sure is." Johanna said in a cold tone.

"Rest now, Dee Dee." Kenny said evilly. "You'll need it."

"Okay guys, let's go back to our hotel rooms to go over the plan one last time." Candice said.

"Good idea." May said.

"You coming, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Nurse Joy said. "Let me just get someone to fill in for me."

Nurse Joy found a fill in and the group left he pokemon center to begin their plot.

**That's it for the prologue/chapter 1. I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter, the good stuff happens.**

**For now, midnightrebellion86 is out.**


	2. The Fall of Dawn

**Hello all, midnightrebellion here with another chapter.**

**This chapter will have the good stuff. There will be flashback leading up to the evens of last chapter, so that you will all be able to understand the story better. I don't have much else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam**

**Buneary (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Cyndaquil (male) Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Chapter 2: The Fall of Dawn**

Dawn opened her eyes as the morning sun shined through the blinds covering the window to the room. Piplup was sleeping at the foot of the bed as Dawn rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Dawn slowly got out of bed, making sure she didn't wake up her starter. Dawn looked over at the clock and it was 7:22 in the morning. The Grand Festival finals would begin at 10:30.

"Just over three hours." Dawn thought to herself.

Dawn stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the day. After taking her time bathing and what not, Dawn came out of the bathroom wearing her normal attire. Piplup had woken up while Dawn was getting ready. He was standing on he bed.

"Morning Piplup." Dawn said. "Are you ready for today?'

"Pip piplup pip!" The water type cheered.

"Good." Dawn said. "I'll be using both you and Cyndaquil."

The water type starter was happy to hear this. Before Dawn could continue her conversation, a knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?" Dawn asked.

"It's me, Ash." Ash said through the door.

This made Dawn blush a bit. During her travels with Ash and Brock, Dawn had started to have feelings for Ash. The downside was Ash was worse than a pokemon with the oblivious ability.

Dawn made her way to the door with Piplup jumping off the bed and following. Dawn opened the door, revealing Ash with his Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

"Morning Dawn." Ash said. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the dining room with us for breakfast."

Dawn blushed at Ash's kindness. Her face was as red as a tamato berry. Ash being the king of dense, thought something was wrong when really it wasn't.

"Is everything okay, Dawn?" Ash asked. "Your face suddenly turned red."

Dawn mentally face-palmed when Ash asked that question.

"Ash, I'm fine." Dawn said. "I'd love to eat breakfast with you guys."

"Well, let's go then." Ash said.

Dawn returned Piplup to his pokeball and the two made their way down the corridor and entered the lobby. The other people in the group were all there waiting.

"Good morning, dear." Johanna said. "Glad that you can join us."

"Do you know what pokemon you'll be using today?" Candice asked.

"Yup." Dawn said. "I'll be using Piplup and Cyndaquil."

"Those are great choices." May said. "I know you'll do well."

Meanwhile, Brock was busy trying to pick up Nurse Joy.

"Oh, Nurse Joy, fate has brought ou-ARGGGH!" Brock was cut off by Crogunk using Poison Jab on him.

The whole group sweatdropped at seeing this. Brock quickly recovered after another failed attempt at picking up a girl.

"Shall we go to the dining room?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Ash said.

"Me too." May added.

"Typical Ash and May." Dawn said.

The group left the lobby and made their way down the corridor that led to the dining room. The group entered the dining room and went to get their food. Ash and May each had enough food on their plate to feed at least eight people. The rest of the group got regular servings like normal human beings. The group found a table and sat down to eat. The group ate in complete silence with Ash and May somehow finishing their food before everyone else.

"How in the world can you two eat so much in so little time?' Zoey asked.

"It's a habit I guess." Ash said.

"We were hungry." May added.

"I just hope you two don't need seconds." Brock said.

"I'm surprised that they don't gain a thousand pounds from eating all that food." Kenny said.

"Well, I think we should get to the stadium and get our seats." Brock said. "I know we already paid for our tickets, but sometimes people can't read their assigned seat numbers on their tickets."

"I'm just glad we got the entire front row to ourselves." May said.

"When you're a top coordinator, you can pull strings like that." Johanna said.

The group got up and threw their trash away and left the dining room. They made their way down the corridor and re-entered he lobby where the Nurse Joy from last night was waiting.

"Hi Nurse Joy." Dawn said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm one of the six judges for the Grand Festival." Nurse Joy said. "Your mother asked if I wanted to come to the stadium with you guys."

Once everyone was up to speed, the group left the pokemon center and made their way down the road to the stadium. Upon arrival, Dawn and Zoey went to their respective dressing rooms to get ready. The time flew by quicker than expected. All the seats were filled with spectators, including all of Dawn's 'friends' in the front row. The judges were all in the judge's section. The three Nurse Joys, followed by Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Johanna. There were several tv crews and news reporters present for the event.

It was now time for the contest to begin. The lights in the stadium dimmed down and a woman with curly shoulder length light brown blondish hair made her way onto the stage and took the mic.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman." Marian said. "I'd like to welcome you to the finals of this year's Sinnoh Grand Festival."

This gained a huge applause from the people. Once the crowd noise died down, Marian spoke into the mic again.

"Without further adieu, I'd like to introduce our finalists." Marian said. "Our first finalist comes to us all the way from Twinleaf Town. She is the daughter of top coordinator, Johanna Berlitz. I give you, Dawn Berlitz!"

Dawn came onto the stage wearing a sky blue gown. She had her hair tied in a sloppy bun. She was also wearing makeup. The crowd cheered loudly for Dawn. The noise died down and Marian spoke again.

"Last but not least, our other finalist." Marian said. "This coordinator comes to us from the bitter cold of Snowpoint City. Her contest moves are everything but bitter and cold. I now give to you, Zoey Winters!"

Zoey walked onto the stage wearing a white button down dress shirt and black slacks. She didn't have the sunglasses resting on her head this time. The crowd erupted into cheers, just like they did for Dawn. When the crowd died down, Marian spoke into the mic again.

"Let's meet our judges for the day." Marian said. "To the far left, we have our own Nurse Joy. To her left, we have Mr. Contesta. Next, we have Veilstone City's Nurse Joy. Next up is Mr. Sukizo. Next to him is Hearthome City's Nurse Joy. Last but not least, we have top coordinator, Johanna Berlitz filling in for Fantina."

The crowd gave a round of applause for the judges. The cheers were not nearly as loud for the judges. Once the clapping stopped, Marian spoke into the mic again.

"Now, please release your pokemon." Marian said.

Zoey readied two pokeballs.

"Glameow and Leafeon, curtain." Zoey said as she threw the two pokeballs in the air.

Glameow and Leafeon both materialized in front of Zoey.

Dawn readied her two pokeballs.

"Piplup and Cyndaquil, spotlight." Dawn said as she threw the two pokeballs in the air.

Piplup and Cyndaquil materialized in front of Dawn.

Marian spoke into the mic once the pokemon on both sides were out.

"Please put five minutes on the clock." Marian said.

Big block numbers appeared on the big screen.

"Let the finals begin!" Marian said.

Marian walked to a different part of the stage, so that she was out of harm's way. Dawn decided to go first.

"Piplup, use Drill Peck on Leafeon and Cyndaquil, use Flame Wheel on Glam-." Dawn was cut off by something she did not expect.

The buzzards on all six of the judge's box went off. They all had a red X, indicating that someone was disqualified. Dawn was completely puzzled at what was going on. Zoey didn't appear to have a puzzled look on her face. In fact, she was trying to hold back a smile.

"What is going on here?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn Berlitz, you're hereby disqualified." Mr. Contesta said.

"You're truly unremarkable." Mr. Sukizo said.

"You're a disgrace to the world of pokemon coordinating." Lake Valor's Nurse Joy said.

"Seeing you compete is a complete eye sore." Veilstone's Nurse Joy said.

"You should be ashamed to even be standing on that stage." Hearthome's Nurse Joy said.

Dawn was in complete shock at what was going on. She looked at her mother who spoke next.

"Dawn, there's something you need to know." Johanna said. "I may be your mother, but I don't love you and there's nothing about you I like. You're nothing but a Mareep. You take my 'no need to worry' catchphrase. You have an annoying squeaky voice. You're horrible to watch at contests. You don't deserve the right to follow in my footsteps. I have all your belongings from my house at the pokemon center. You're not welcome home anymore, because you're no longer my daughter."

This crushed Dawn big time. The abuse wasn't over yet though. All of Dawn's friends from the front row made their way onto the stage. Zoey, who was still on stage was the first to speak.

"Dawn, I can't believe I ever took the time to help you out that one time when your hair was messed up." Zoey said.

"Dawn, you're just a carbon copy of a real coordinator." Ash said. "When you dressed in that annoying cheerleader outfit during my gym battles, I could've easily won had it not been for your annoying voice. You really should cover up. You're legs are the worst. One last thing, I know you have feelings for me, but I don't date fakes like you. I should've let those Ariados kill you back then."

"Dawn, you're just not cut out to be a coordinator nor a regular trainer." Brock said. "What kind of idiot challenges a gym, knowing that they don't stand a chance?"

"Dawn, I will see to it that Prof. Rowan revokes your trainer's license." Candice threatened.

"Dawn, get real and quit copying off of me." May said. "You want to know the truth about something? I was paid to let you win against me at the Wallace Cup."

"Dee Dee, I once had feelings for you, but that has changed." Kenny said. "Johanna Berlitz, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Kenny." Johanna said. "I'll gladly be your girlfriend. In fact, you can move in with me."

Johanna made her way onto the stage. Kenny and Johanna shared a kiss. Ash turned his attention to May.

"May, will you go out with me?" Ash asked.

"Yes." May said.

Ash and May shared a passionate kiss.

"Now that we have this settled, Marian, bring out the Ribbon Cup Trophy for Zoey." Johanna said.

The contest announcer brought out the trophy and handed it to Zoey.

"The winner of this year's Grand Festival is Zoey Winters!" Marian said.

The crowd erupted in cheers at this, while at the same time laughing at Dawn. Dawn couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke down into tears and started yelling.

"I-I F-FUCKING H-HATE Y-YOU G-GUYS!" Dawn yelled through cries.

Dawn returned her pokemon and ran off stage. Once Dawn was out of sight, Ash grabbed the mic and spoke.

"Now, I know you guys are wondering how this plan started." Ash said. "We'll explain."

**Flashback Start.**

_Yesterday morning, Ash had woken up earlier than normal. He was sharing a room with Brock, who was sleeping like a log. Ash made his way out of the room. He walked down the corridor and entered the lobby. Ash walked over to the video phones and dialed a number._

_**Video Phone Activated.**_

_May's face appeared on the screen._

_"Good morning Ash." May said. "What's the reason for the call?"_

_"I really miss you." Ash said._

_"Ash, I'm not stupid." May said. "Is it Dawn again?"_

_Ash let out a sigh of defeat and spoke up._

_"I'm afraid so." Ash said. "I don't know how much more of her I can take. Brock has taught me not to be so dense, but I have to put up this front until Dawn gives up. I want to ask you out, but I'd rather do it in person."_

_What Ash didn't know, Johanna was standing right behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked back._

_"Hello Ash." Johanna said. "I see I'm not the only one sick of my daughter."_

_This shocked Ash big time._

_"I only pretended to be busy until today." Johanna said. "Nice to meet you, May."_

_"Nice to meet you too, Johanna." May said._

_Things got even more interesting when Candice, Zoey, Brock, Kenny, a random Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Marian walked onto the scene._

_"May, I have a plan." Johanna said. "I'll send a private jet to get you here ASAP."_

_"Okay." May said. "Thanks Johanna."_

_"May, I'll see you soon." Ash said._

_"Bye Ash." May said._

**_Video Phone Deactivated._**

_"What's the plan?" Ash asked._

_"We're going to rig the finals if Dawn makes it." Johanna said._

_"How are we going to do this?" Brock asked._

_"I'll pay Fantina off, so that she leaves." Mr. Contesta said. "Johanna will fill in for Fantina. Once the timer starts, we'll all buzz our buzzards and disqualify Dawn."_

_"That's a great idea." Nurse Joy said. "It will show that sixth rate coordinator."_

_"What if Dawn doesn't make it to the finals?" Candice asked._

_"We'll make sure she gets an easy opponent today." Mr. Sukizo said._

_"That makes sense." Zoey said._

_"What should I do?" Marian asked._

_"Just put up the front." Johanna said. "You can be genuinely excited when you present Zoey with the trophy."_

_"Sounds good to me." Marian said._

_"I can't believe I wanted Dee Dee to travel with me." Kenny said. "Thanks for the heads up on how annoying she is."_

_"No problem." Ash said. "If you want to date a real coordinator, you should ask Johanna out at the trophy presentation."_

_"I don't think Johanna likes me like that." Kenny said. "I'll try though."_

_Johanna gave Kenny a kiss on the cheek._

_"Don't worry." Johanna said. "I won't reject you."_

_The group lef the scene once everything was in order._

**_Two Hours Later._**

_May walked in to the building and met with the group once the jet landed._

_"Nice to see you again, May." Ash said._

_"Nice to see you too, Ash." May said._

_The two hugged. The rest of the group greeted May as well. They left the airport and filled May in on what the plan was. Ash bought May lunch. He couldn't wait to ask her out._

**_Time Skip._**

**_Six Hours Later._**

_Zoey had won her match and so did Dawn. The plan was all set._

_"Okay guys, we'll meet Dawn in the pokemon center and tell her to get to bed." Ash said._

_"That sounds like a good idea." Brock said. "It is getting dark."_

_"Tomorrow will be a day to remember." May said._

_"You're telling me." Ash said._

_The group made their way to the pokemon center to talk to Dawn._

**Flashback End.**

The crowd applauded at this. The people were obviously paid off to not care about what Dawn was going through right now. Marian spoke into the mic.

"Okay guys, we need to go now." Johanna said.

"Thank you for attending this year's Grand Festival." Marian said.

The group left the stage.

**With Dawn.**

Dawn had left the dressing room still in tears. She was now wearing her regular attire. Her makeup was smeared on her face from crying. Her eyes were red and she had bags right below from the crying. She went to her room at the pokemon center to find all of her belongings sitting outside her door.

"How could they do this to me?' Dawn thought to herself.

Dawn grabbed her belongings and left the pokemon center. Dawn just continued to walk until she was out of the Lake Valor area. Dawn began to get tired, so she found a clearing and proceeded to set up camp. Once she was set up, she went into her tent. Dawn had stopped crying. There was a new feeling that replaced the happiness followed by sadness. It was pure hatred and bitterness.

"I will get all of you." Dawn said in a menacing tone. "You just wait."

**That's it for chapter 2. I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter, Dawn will turn into her alter ego and begin her plan.**

**Bye for now.**


	3. The Dusking of a New Era

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**I'm very surprised at the response to this story so far. Thank you all for reading it so far. Like I mentioned in the author's notes last chapter, we will be getting into Dawn's new identity and plan. I'll shut up now.**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam**

**Buneary (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Cyndaquil (male) Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Chapter 3. The Dusking of a New Era.**

Dawn lay in her tent contemplating how she was going to get revenge on everyone that turned their back on her today at the stadium. Her pokedex suddenly beeped and she took it out of her bag.

There was a message from Prof. Rowan that was marked urgent.

**Message Start.**

Dear Ms. Dawn Berlitz, I'm writing this to inform you that your trainer's license is hereby revoked in the Sinnoh Region. You have twenty four hours to find a new DP (Designated Professor) if you wish to keep your license. If you fail to find a new DP, an Officer Jenny will be sent out to take away your pokemon.

Prof. Rowen

**Message End.**

Dawn put her pokedex away and now she needed to act fast. It was still light outside, but dusk was nearing. This gave her an idea. Dawn packed up her campsite and made her way out of he clearing. She trudged through the woods as the wild pokemon ran by her. Twenty minutes passed and she finally made it to a small town. Dawn made her way o the town's library. She entered the place and made her way to a 'staff only' door. There was a middle aged lady behind the desk that was fast asleep on the job. Dawn took this opportunity to break into the staff only room. She readied a pokeball.

"Piplup, come on out." Dawn whispered as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Piplup materialized in front of Dawn.

"Piplup, I need you to pick that lock using Drill Peck." Dawn whispered.

The water type nodded and jumped in the air. He stuck his beak into the keyhole and began spinning like a drill. The door clicked after a few second, signifying that the door had been unlocked. Dawn thanked and returned Piplup to his pokeball. Dawn entered the room and shut the door behind her. She made sure to lock the door to be on the safe side. In the room was the library's private video phone. Dawn walked to the video phone to call the regional professors. First up was Prof. Oak.

**Video Phone Activated.**

A guy with spiky brown hair appeared on the screen.

"Hi Gary." Dawn said. "Can you get Prof. Oak, please?"

"Sorry Dawn." Gary said. "I already know what went down at the Grand Festival. Prof. Rowan has informed my grandfather not to become your DP."

Gary ended the call without even saying goodbye. Dawn dialed the second number. Prof. Elm appeared on the screen.

"Hello." Prof. Elm said. "May I ask who's calling?"

"Hi Prof." Dawn said. "I'm Dawn Berlitz."

Click. Prof. Elm hung up the minute Dawn said who she was. Dawn dialed a third number. Prof. Birch appeared on the screen.

"Hello Dawn." Prof. Birch said. "If you're calling to have me as your DP, then the answer is no."

Dawn hung up the phone, not seeing the point of being on the phone with him any longer. Dawn dialed a fourth number. A beautiful woman with light brown hair in a bun appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Prof. Juniper's lab." Prof. Juniper said. "How my I be of assistance to you today?"

"Hi Professor." Dawn said. "I am wondering if you can become my DP."

"I'm sure I can." Prof. Juniper said.

Dawn was getting hopeful at hearing this. That little bit of hope was crushed with Prof. Juniper's next question.

"May I get your name?" Prof. Juniper asked.

"Dawn Berlitz." Dawn said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I wo-click." Prof. Juniper was hung up on.

Dawn slammed the phone down out of frustration. She was at the point where she was going to break something. She was on a time crunch to save her pokemon license and no one was helping her. She calmed down after a few minutes and dialed the last phone number.

Prof. Sycamore appeared on the screen.

"Sycamore Laboratory, how may I help you?" Prof. Sycamore asked.

"Can you please become my DP?" Dawn asked.

"What's your name?" Prof. Sycamore asked.

"Dawn Berlitz." Dawn replied.

"I'm afraid I can't do th-click." Dawn hung up on him.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

Dawn, no longer able to take it anymore, pushed the video phone onto the floor, causing it to break. Dawn proceeded to leave the room, but she spotted something under the table where the video phone was once stationed. It was a guide on how to reprogram any pokedex and create a trainer's license.

"Today just might be my lucky day after all." Dawn thought to herself.

Dawn took the guide and put it in her bag. She left the staff room and saw that the librarian was still sleeping. Dawn just paid it no mind and left the library. Dawn could see that it would soon start to get dark, so she had to figure something out fast. She walked down the street and came across a cosmetic and clothes shop. Dawn entered the shop and began looking around. After a half an hour of looking around, Dawn picked out four new outfits, something to change her eye color and hair dye. Dawn paid the right amount of PokeDollars and left. Dawn went to the town's PokeBurger and snuck into the bathroom and locked herself in.

Dawn removed her current attire, including the gold hair clips and beanie. Dawn next pulled out a hair trimmer and got rid of her bangs. She pulled out the hair dye next. She soaked her hair and then started dyeing her hair. Once she finished doing that, she let her hair dry out. Her hair had dried out and she now put the eye drops in her eyes, causing them to turn dark green. Dawn put on one of her new outfits. She was now wearing a dark green midriff t-shirt matching her new eye color. She was now wearing an orange mini skirt with black tennis shoes instead of her boots. Dawn no longer wore her beanie and didn't have bangs anymore. Her hair was now a pattern of orange, brown and a few strands of pink, resembling a dusk sky. Dawn placed her own clothes in her bag and pulled out the manual for reprogramming the pokedex. Dawn studied the manual for fifteen minutes. Once she had everything memorized, she pulled out her pokedex to reprogram it.

**Pokedex Activated.**

The robotic voice began it's speech.

_**Hello, I am Dexter. I am an electronic encyclopedia that helps trainers on their journey. I am responsible to help Dawn Berlitz on her journey and I can't be replaced.**_

Dawn held down the pokemon look up button and the off button at the same time. after a few seconds, the robotic voice spoke up.

_**Welcome to the reprogram option. Press the up key to continue or the down key to cancel.**_

Dawn pressed the up key. The robotic voice spoke again.

**_Reprogramming. Please wait._**

A few seconds passed and the robotic voice spoke again.

**_All previous data erased. Please say your first and last name._**

Dawn had to think about this for a bit. It didn't take long. She had a new appearance, so she needed a new name.

"Dusk Skye." Dawn said.

The robotic voice spoke again.

_**I heard you say, Dusk Skye. Right?**_

"Yes." Dusk said.

The voice spoke again.

_**Dusk Skye. Please insert a picture on top of the pokedex.**_

Dusk pulled out her camera and did a selfie. The picture printed out of the camera. Dusk placed the picture on the pokedex, causing it to register. The robotic voice spoke again.

**_Thank you, Dusk Skye. Your trainer's license/trainer id# is 3366611. Please set your pokemon limit._**

Dusk set he limit to pokemon she could have with her to unlimited. The robotic voice talked again.

_**Thank you Dusk Skye. You're all set. Hello, I am Dexter. I am responsible for helping Dusk Skye on her journey.**_

Dusk turned the pokedex off once she heard that.

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

"Now that I have that settled, I'm going to a pokemon center." Dusk said to herself.

Dusk put the manual away. She unlocked the bathroom door and left. Once she reached the main area of PokeBurger, several guys began wolf whistling at her. Dusk ignored them and left the restaurant. Dusk made her way to the pokemon center and entered. She walked to the counter to talk to Nurse Joy.

"Hi, how may I help you this evening?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I'd like a room please." Dusk said.

"May I get your name?" Nurse Joy asked.

"It's Da-Dusk Skye." Dusk said almost forgetting her new identity.

Nurse Joy typed something on her computer and the nurse spoke again.

"Ah, so you're a new trainer." Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah." Dusk lied.

Nurse Joy pulled out a room key and handed it to Dusk.

"Enjoy your stay." Nurse Joy said.

Dusk left the lobby and made her way down the corridor and entered her room. Dusk had a surprise waiting for her when she entered the room. Floating in her room was Mesprit.

"Mesprit, what are you doing in my room?" Dusk asked.

_**"I'm here to help you."** _Mesprit replied.

Dusk was shocked at hearing the psychic type lake guardian speak. Mesprit continued before Dusk could talk.

**_"And yes, I can speak."_** Mesprit said.**_ "To be more specific as to why I'm here, I got word from Azelf, who happens to guard Lake Valor, which happens to be the place where that betrayal took place. As you also know, I represent emotion. I already caught myself in a pokeball for you and let myself out. Just like your former friends and your own mother took something from you, you'll have the chance to take something away from each of them."_**

"What do you mean?" Dusk asked.

**_'What I mean is, you're going to be selfish and take something that means everything from each of them."_** Mesprit said. _**"For example, our first mission is to make Ash's Pikachu your own Pikachu. You've had a rough day, so you need your rest first. We'll go over the details in the morning."**_

"Okay Mesprit." Dusk said.

Dusk got ready for bed, shut the lights off and got into bed.

"Goodnight Mesprit." Dusk said.

**_"Goodnight Dawn or Dusk."_ **Mesprit said.

Within minutes, Dusk fell asleep with a smile on her face, knowing that she'd be getting revenge soon.

**That's it for chapter 3. I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter, we check in on the backstabbers and Dusk will start her revenge.**

**Bye for now.**


	4. Molding The Darkness

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites. That means a lot. In this chapter, We will check in on the backstabbers and Dusk will begin her process on getting back at those that hurt her. I don't have much else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Piplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam**

**Buneary (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Cyndaquil (male) Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Mesprit *legendary* Psychic, Shadow Ball, Future Sight, Swift, Healing Wish, Hyper Beam, Safeguard, Calm Mind, Hidden Power**

**Chapter 4. Molding The Darkness**

**With The Backstabbers.**

Ash and May were walking hand and hand as they left the Lake Valor Stadium with the others in tow.

"What do you guys want to do know?" Ash asked.

"I say we celebrate the victory of our new top coordinator." Candice suggested.

"That's a good idea, Miss Senior." Zoey said.

Johanna turned her attention to the other contest workers.

"Do you guys want to join us?" Johanna invited.

Marian and the other workers declined Johanna's offer.

"Well, see you all soon." Johanna said. "Candice, do you have the picture of my former daughter crying on stage like the little baby she is?"

"I sure do." Candice said. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to have a cake made with that picture on it for our celebration." Johanna replied.

"That's one cake I can't wait to dig into." Ash said.

"Same here." May said. "That blue haired bimbo crying was priceless. I can't wait to get a piece of cake with her tears."

"Okay you two, we all want a piece of that cake." Brock said. "Let's go back to the pokemon center. Me and Johanna will bake the cake."

"Sounds good, Brock." Ash said.

The group made their way down the road and entered the pokemon center. The minute they entered, Nurse Joy got their attention.

"Excuse me, Ash Ketchum and May Maple?" Nurse Joy said.

Ash and May stepped forward.

"You two have phone calls." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." Both Ash and May said in unison.

"We'll wait until you guys are done." Kenny said.

"Okay." Ash said.

Ash and May left the group and made their way over to the video phones. The couple went to their respective video phone.

**Video Phone Activated.**

**With Ash.**

A beautiful woman was long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and fair skin appeared on the screen. She did not have a pleasant look on her face and had her arms crossed. Before Ash could say anything, Delia spoke up.

"ASH KETCHUM, WE NEED TO TALK!" Delia scolded. "WHAT IS THIS WITH YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS THROWING INSULTS AT THAT POOR GIRL AT THE SINNOH GRAND FESTIVAL? I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BEHAVE LIKE THAT, YOUNG MAN!"

Ash was shaking in his boots. If it was one thing in this world he could not conquer is a very pissed off Delia Ketchum. Delia continued to lay into her son before he could speak.

"TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, I HAD TO END MY FRIENDSHIP WITH PROF. OAK OVER THIS!" Delia said. "HE AND ALL THE REGIONAL PROFESSORS HAVE BAND TOGETHER TO NOT HELP THAT POOR GIRL! THAT POOR GIRL NO LONGER HAS A HOME TO GO TO AND YOU WILLINGLY ADDED ON TO IT! ASH, I DON'T CARE HOW FAR AWAY YOU ARE. I'M STILL YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WILL FIND THAT GIRL AND APOLOGIZE TO HER."

What came next was the surprise of a lifetime.

"No mom, I will not apologize to that fake." Ash said. "I don't give a damn who the hell you are. I have everything I want. A real coordinator and girlfriend in May. I got friends that look out for me. Lastly, I have a male figure to teach me how to treat a lady. All you ever do is be overprotective of me. Sometimes I think you're into incest and want to do me when I'm old enough."

Delia was shocked at her only son talking back to her like this. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Delia, just like Dawn, you're dead to me." Ash said.

Ash hung up the video phone.

**With May.**

A woman with light brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin appeared on the screen. Sitting next to her was a man with black hair and navy colored eyes. They both looked disappointed.

"Hi mom, hi dad." May said. "What's up?"

"May, the reason for us calling you is because of what we saw on tv just a bit ago." Caroline said.

"May, what has gotten into you?" Norman asked. "I thought that girl was your friend."

"She's nothing but a fake and a follower." May said. "Doing what I did earlier was the best thing."

"May, just because you don't like someone, it doesn't give you the right to ruin their life." Caroline said sternly. "I think you should go find that girl and fix things. That girl did nothing to deserve losing her own mother and be told she's not welcomed back into her own home. Your dad and I had tried to talk to Prof. Birch, so that she could keep her trainer's license, but he wouldn't budge."

"Sweetie, we only want to see you do good in life." Norman said softly. "We're still your parents and we love you."

"Good for you." May said sarcastically. "Your stupid hippy talk and how much you love me gets old as hell. I don't want to hear from you guys anymore. One more thing, tell Max to go to hell. I don't care about him anymore, now that you guys are out of my life."

May hung up the phone.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

Ash and May walked over to the group.

"Who was on the phone for you guys?" Brock asked.

"My mom called me and chewed me out." Ash said. "She wanted me to fix things with Dawn, so I told her off and made her cry. I was doing all I could to not laugh."

"I hate that woman." Brock said. "I was attracted to her during our time in Kanto, but her over protectiveness was a huge turn off. No wonder your dad left and never came back."

"Yeah, I don't blame him there." Ash said. "I bet my dad got sick of her over demanding. After today, I'm no longer pissed at my dad for leaving her."

"I don't blame you." Johanna said. "Ash, you and May are welcomed to move into my house too. You both can have Dawn's old room."

"Thanks Johanna." Ash said. "I hope you and Kenny won't be too loud."

"We'll try." Johanna said. "We can't promise anything though."

"Guys, let's get this cake made and celebrate." Kenny said. "I can't wait to eat my new girlfriend's cooking."

The group proceeded to the kitchen and made the cake. Johanna had some food catered in to go with the cake.

**Two Hours Later.**

The group had packed up their things and were now leaving Lake Valor. Ash, May and Brock were headed to Lily of the Valley Island so that Ash could compete in the Sinnoh League. May had Johanna transfer her spare pokemon from her parent's house to her house. Ash did the same with all of his pokemon. Johanna and Kenny were headed back to Twinleaf Town to start their new life together. Candice and Zoey were headed back to Snowpoint City to do their own thing.

**The Next Morning.**

**With Dusk.**

Dusk was shaken awake by Mesprit. Dusk opened her eyes and saw the psychic type floating above her.

_**"Dusk, get up."**_ Mesprit said. **_"Today, we reinvent your personality."_**

Dusk got out of bed and stood up. The events of yesterday were still fresh in her head.

**_"Before you came to your room yesterday, I could see that you're acting all polite."_** Mesprit said. **_"We're going to work on you becoming more dark."_**

"I'm willing to do that." Dusk said.

**_"Good."_** Mesprit said. **_"I will create illusions of people, so that you can role play."_**

Mesprit created an illusion of a restaurant setting. Dusk was waiting for someone to come escort her to a table. A young man with orange hair, blue eyes and fair skin walked up. He was wearing a white dress shirt and khakis. The man greeted Dusk.

"Hello, how may I help you this evening?" The man asked.

"I would like a table for one, please." Dusk said.

The illusion was restarted. Mesprit paused the scene to talk to Dusk.

**_"Dusk, you're going to have to get used to being dark."_** Mesprit said. **_"Let's try again."_**

The scene continued and the guy came up and greeted Dusk.

"Hello, how may I help you this evening?" The man asked.

"A table for one." Dusk said.

The scene restarted once more. Mesprit talked to Dusk again.

**_"You have to be more demanding."_** Mesprit said. **_"Put some venom in that voice."_**

Mesprit started the scene again. Dusk kept failing at being mean. She was getting better each time.

**_"Dusk, this is the last time I'll restart this scene."_ **Mesprit said. **_"I want you to put all of that hate into this."_**

The man entered the scene.

"Hi, how may I help you this evening?" The man asked.

"Give me a table for one." Dusk said with all the force and venom she could muster.

The guy began to shake in fear.

"Y-yes ma'am, right t-this w-way." The man got out.

Mesprit made the scene disappear.

**_"Great job, Dusk."_** Mesprit said. **_"Now, let's try the pokemon center scene from last night."_**

Mesprit recreated the events of the pokemon center from last night. Dusk was standing in front of the desk of the pokemon center.

"How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Give me a room for the night." Dusk demanded.

"I will need your pokedex." Nurse Joy said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Dusk proceeded to grab her pokedex, but the illusion restarted.

**_"No no no, Dusk."_** Mesprit said. **_"You were perfect on the first line. You need to keep the aggression up when she asks for the pokedex."_**

The scene started again.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Give me a room for the night." Dusk demanded.

"I just need your poked-." Nurse Joy was cut off.

"JUST GIVE ME THE KEY BEFORE I RAISE HELL!" Dusk threatened.

Tears formed in Nurse Joy's eyes and she was shaking like a leaf. She quickly grabbed a room key and handed it to Dusk.

"H-here is y-your k-key." Nurse Joy stuttered. "P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me."

Mesprit made the scene disappear.

**_"That was better than I expected, Dusk."_ **Mesprit said. **_"I want you to know this though. Even though you're more darker now, I don't want you to forget your good nature. There will be people along this journey that will be helping you out. One of them will be traveling with you."_**

"Who will be traveling with me?" Dusk asked.

**_"That's up to them."_** Mesprit said. **_"I can say that you will be in contact with these four individuals. I do have one question for you though."_**

"What's that?" Dusk asked.

**_"Are you willing to become a standard battler that collects gym badges?"_** Mesprit asked. "**_I ask this because you're going to be getting some pokemon that prefer regular battles over contests."_**

"Yes." Dusk said. "I'm willing to do anything."

**_"Good."_ **Mesprit said. **_"Get dressed. We leave for the Lily of the Valley Island for your first mission."_**

Dusk quickly got dressed and packed up her stuff.

"I'm ready." Dusk said.

**_"I will teleport us there now."_ **Mesprit said.

Dusk was enveloped in a blue light and was vanished from the room. The two arrived on an island that was packed with several people.

"Okay, what's my first mission?" Dusk asked.

**_"Send out Buneary."_** Mesprit said.

Dusk readied a pokeball.

"Buneary, go." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The normal type materialized in front of Dusk.

**_"Ash is currently at a restaurant eating breakfast."_** Mesprit said.

An idea appeared in Dusk's head.

"You want my Buneary to woo Pikachu away from the group." Dusk said. "I have an idea. While Ash is eating, I'll sneak up and take Pikachu's pokeball. I'll have Buneary use Attract on Pikachu and get him to follow us out of the restaurant. Once we're a safe distance away, I'll bre-."

**_"No, don't break his pokeball."_** Mesprit said. **_"You'll return him to the pokeball and I'll seal it shut until further notice."_**

"Got it." Dusk said.

**_"I'll teleport you there now."_** Mesprit said. **_"I'll make you invisible."_**

Dusk and Buneary were enveloped in a light again. An invisible Dusk and Buneary appeared in a breakfast café. Pikachu was currently sitting on the floor eating ketchup. Ash was busy eating his food. Dusk snuck up on Ash and unclipped Pikachu's lightning bolt pokeball.

"Buneary, use Attract on Pikachu." Dusk whispered.

Pink hearts floated towards Pikachu once the normal type winked. The hearts hit Pikachu, causing him to get hearts for eyes.

"Now, have Pikachu follow you out of the restaurant." Dusk whispered.

Buneary ran towards the exit with an infatuated Pikachu chasing her out. Dusk caught up to the two. Once they were a safe distance away, Dusk returned Pikachu. Mesprit used it's psychic powers to seal the pokeball.

"That was too easy." Dusk said.

**_"We've only just begun."_** Mesprit said. **_"I'll take us back to the room now."_**

The three teleported back to the room of the pokemon center.

**_"Now, I want to show you a vision of the four people that want to help you."_** Mesprit said.

Mesprit touched Dusk and she was enveloped in a pink light. The first vision popped in her head was a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She was tending to her garden with the help of her Mr. Mine. Her eyes were red from crying. The second vision that popped into Dusk's head was a couple. There was a man with black hair and navy eyes hugging a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. The woman was crying and looked heartbroken. The man was doing all he could to hold his tears back to stay strong for his wife. The final vision was a boy with dark blue hair that wore glasses. He was sitting outside on a park bench crying silently. He was hurting really badly. Mesprit made the visions disappear and spoke up.

**_"Those people you saw are Ash and May's family."_** Mesprit said. **_"Delia Ketchum, the one with the Mr. Mime would like to help you out. She's lost without her son. Caroline and Norman Maple have just been told that their own daughter doesn't want them in her life anymore. Finally, Max Maple, May's younger brother just heard that she doesn't want him in her life. These four want to help you. Only one will travel with you. There will be a meeting in Kanto amongst the four. I want you to buy a ferry ticket to Kanto. Once you do that, I will give you your next instructions."_**

"Okay." Dusk said.

Dusk left the room and made her way to a place that sells tickets to other regions. She bought a ticket to Kanto, Mesprit spoke again.

**_"We leave on the ferry tonight."_** Mesprit said. **_"We will listen in on the conversation between the four. Once we find out who wants to help you the most, you'll knock on the door and introduce yourself. You can't tell them who you really are just yet though."_**

"Got it." Dusk said.

**_"Let's go."_** Mesprit said. **_"We've got a long road ahead of us."_**

**That's it for chapter 3. I hope you like it.**

**Next chapter, we check back with the backstabbers to see Ash's reaction to Pikachu being stolen. Delia, Caroline, Norman and Max have their meeting. One of the four will join Dusk. Dusk will get her next mission. Also, Mesprit won't be staying with Dusk past next chapter. Dusk will soon be doing this stuff without Mesprit's guidance. I put Max in there because out of all the cocky characters from the anime, he's the only one that I can stand.**

**Bye for now.**


	5. Forming An Alliance

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thank you guys for the new reviews/follows/favorites. I would like to make something clear. I have had two people suggest that I put Paul in this story. I'm sorry to disappoint, bu he won't be in this story. That's all I have to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Piplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam**

**Buneary (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Cyndaquil (male) Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Mesprit *legendary* Psychic, Shadow Ball, Future Sight, Swift, Healing Wish, Hyper Beam, Safeguard, Calm Mind, Hidden Power**

**Chapter 5. Forming An Alliance**

**With Delia.**

Delia had just finished tending to her garden with the help of Mimey. Delia went into her house and shut the door. She broke down crying again from what Ash had told her on he phone yesterday. Delia wiped her tears from her eyes and she went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of hot tea. Once Delia finished making her tea, she proceded to the living room. The minute she sat down, a knock was heard at the door. Delia got up and went to the door and looked through the blinds to see who it was. Her facial expression changed when she saw who was on the other side. She opened it up to confront her visiter.

"What do you want?" Delia asked coldly.

"Delia, I don't want you to be mad at me." Prof. Oak said.

Delia's anger began to rise just for Prof. Oak being there. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE SHOWING UP AT MY HOUSE!" Delia yelled. "WE WILL NEVER BE FRIENDS AGAIN! FIRST, YOU REFUSE TO HELP A GIRL THAT JUST HIT ROCK BOTTOM! TO TOP IT ALL OFF, ASH DISOWNED ME! NOW YOU COME HERE BEGGING FOR MY FRIENDSHIP?! ALL I CAN SAY IS, GO TO HELL, OLD MAN!"

With that, Delia slapped Prof. Oak across the face as hard as she could. Then, she kicked him square in the nuts and slammed the door in his face and locked it. Delia went back to the living room to enjoy her tea.

**With The Maples.**

Caroline was in the kitchen making lunch. Norman was in the gym doing the daily cleaning. Norman had shut the gym down and refused to accept new challengers because of what happened during the Grand Festival. The regional professors were paid off to not help Dawn. Even the Elite Four and Champions of all six regions wouldn't lift a finger to help Dawn. Max was up in his room playing with some piece of technology. He got bored and left his room. Caroline heard her son coming down the stairs and greeted him.

"Max, how are you feeling dear?" Caroline asked.

"I'm doing fine." Max said. "I just wish I could help Dawn."

"I know sweetie, but you're still too young to own a pokemon." Caroline said.

Norman came into the house from the gym area.

"Hi honey." Caroline said. "Lunch is almost ready."

"Thanks dear." Norman said.

Norman then turned his attention to Max.

"Hey buddy." Norman said. "You ready for lunch?"

"Yeah." Max said.

Lunch was soon served and the family was now sitting at the table eating. Max was first to speak.

"Do you guys think we'll ever see May again?" Max asked. "I don't want her to be mad at me forever. I also want to help out Dawn. Ash taught me to always help others in need before I saw what he and May did yesterday."

Both the parents were silent about this. Max was not about to give up on this. Then, an idea popped into Norman's head.

"Max, what would you say about becoming the youngest person to get a trainer's license?" Norman asked. "I've boycotted being gym leader because of what has happened. I'm sure I can pull some strings. You're wise beyond your years and you're very technology literate."

Max's face lit up with hearing this. Caroline tried to reason with Norman however.

"Honey, don't you think he's too young for this?" Caroline asked.

"No, I don't." Norman said. "I believe in our son. I believe he can help that girl and bring our daughter back."

Before anyone else could say anything, the video phone rang.

"Max, could you get the phone?" Caroline asked.

Max got up from the table and made his way to the video phone.

**Video Phone Activated.**

The face of Delia appeared on the screen. She had a small smile on her face.

"Hi there Max." Delia said. "May I speak to your mom and dad, please?"

"Yeah." Max said. "I'll go get them."

Max stood up to go get his parents. The two adults sat down in front of the video phone. Max decided to ease drop from afar.

"What can we do for you, Delia?" Caroline asked.

"I'm calling regarding what happened at the Sinnoh Grand Festival." Delia said. "I called Ash to lecture him about his actions. Once I was done, he disowned me. I'm just wondering if things are okay with you two and May."

The Maples were shocked when Delia told them that Ash had disowned his own mother.

"Unfortunately for us, May also disowned us." Norman said. "To make matters worse, she told us to tell Max that she wanted nothing more to do with him either.'

It was Delia's turn to be shocked.

"How is Max taking it?" Delia asked.

"He really misses May." Caroline said. "He really wants to help Dawn out and bring his sister home."

"I've boycotted my gym leader duties, due to the fact that Prof. Birch won't help out." Norman said. "Non of the Elite Four or champions seem to care either. I've decided to let my son become a pokemon trainer early, so that he can help her. I trust in him. He's learned a lot from Ash. What better person to do this than him?"

Delia thought about it for a minute then asked another question.

"Where will Max start?" Delia asked. "I know Ash and May are still in Sinnoh right now."

"That's up to Max." Norman said. "It is my understanding that Ash has already traveled Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and now Sinnoh."

"We could send Max to Kanto." Caroline said.

"He can stay here while he's in Kanto." Delia said.

"Before we send Max, I want to get him prepared first." Norman said.

"I understand." Delia said. "When will he be coming?"

"We'll send him today." Norman said. "We'll fly him out, so that he gets there today."

"Sounds good to me." Delia said.

"Is there anything else we can help with?" Caroline asked.

"No." Delia said.

"We'll talk to you soon." Norman said.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

Norman and Caroline stood up and saw Max standing in the doorway.

"Max, how much of that did you here?" Norman asked.

"The whole thing." Max said. "I know you both taught me never to ease drop, but I had a feeling that the call was about May and Ash."

"Max, we're not upset tha you listened in." Caroline said. "Go upstairs and get packed."

"Okay mom." Max said.

Max ran upstairs and entered his room. Max nearly jumped ten feet in the air when he saw Jirachi floating above his bed.

_**"Hi Max."**_ Jirachi said.

"Jirachi, I thought you were suppose to be asleep for another thousand years." Max said.

**_"I am."_** Jirachi said. **_"Mesprit told me that you want to help this Dawn girl. When I met you the first time, I knew there was something special about you. For that, I will grant you two wishes. Choose wisely because these wishes are permanent. I also need to know the reasoning for these wishes."_**

Max thought about it for a bit then spoke.

"For my first wish, I want to be a few years older." Max said. "I want to be old enough to pursue Dawn romantically. I know she's really hurt and I promise to take things slow."

**_"Your second wish?"_ **Jirachi asked.

"I wish for Ash and May to be themselves again." Max said.

**_"For your first wish, I can grant that right away."_** Jirachi said. **_"I'll keep your height, weight and voice the same, so that your parents don't freak out though. As for your second wish, I'll plant the seeds for this to happen after you and Dawn take people down a peg or two. They all need to earn their way back."_**

"I understand." Max said.

**_"Good."_ **Jirachi said. **_"Now get packing."_**

Jirachi enveloped Max in a gold light, granting the wishes and vanished. Max packed his bag and made his way back downstairs where Norman and Caroline were waiting.

"Okay, I'm all packed." Max said.

"Good." Norman said. "We'll take you to the airport now."

Norman, Caroline and Max left the house and got into the car. Norman put the keys in the ignition, causing the engine to start. The three put on their seatbelts and the car took off. The car reached Petalburg Airport. Norman turned the car off and the family exited the car. The three made their way inside the building and walked to the counter where a man working behind the counter was working.

"How may I help you today?" The man asked.

"I'd like one private jet ticket for my son." Norman said.

The man typed something on his computer and spoke up.

"That will be 4500 PokeDollars." The man said.

Norman handed the man the money. The worker printed out the ticket and handed it to Max. Once Max had his ticket, the parents walked away to say their goodbyes to Max.

"Max, I just want you to know that we love you." Caroline said. "Please bring our daughter back and help Dawn out."

"I will mom." Max said. "I love you too."

"Son, when we leave here, I'll call Delia to come pick you up at Viridian Airport." Norman said. "I'll also have two pokemon and a pokedex teleported to Delia's house for you. I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad." Max said.

"Make sure to call us when you get to Delia's." Caroline said.

"I will." Max said.

Max gave each of his parents a hug before heading for the jet. Once Max was out of sight, Norman and Caroline left the airport to go back home.

**With Ash.**

Ash had finished eating his food and was wondering where Pikachu was. Ash walked up to the counter to ask one of the workers.

"Excuse me, ma'am but did you see a Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I did in fact." The worker said. "I saw a Buneary run in here and use Attract on it. I assumed that the two pokemon were wild, so I didn't say anything about it."

"Thanks miss." Ash said.

Ash paid for his food and ran out of the restaurant to look for Pikachu. May and Brock came onto the scene shortly after.

"Ash, wait up!" Brock yelled.

"Why are you running?" May asked.

"Pikachu's missing." Ash said. "A Buneary came in and used Attract on him."

"Let's split up and look for him." May said. "Me and you will look in one direction and Brock can look in the other direction."

"Okay." Ash said.

The three split up into groups to look for Pikachu.

**With Brock.**

Brock looked around for Pikachu and called his name.

"Pikachu!" Brock yelled.

Brock continued to yell out for Pikachu. Brock's search ended after fifteen minutes of no results.

**With Ash and May.**

"Pikachu!" May yelled.

"Where are you, buddy?" Ash asked.

The two searched the area for fifteen minutes without finding Pikachu. The two met back up with Brock after a bit.

"No luck finding Pikachu." Brock said.

"Same here." May said.

"We need to find that Buneary." Ash said.

Brock became deep in thought. After a few seconds fo thinking, Brock spoke up again.

"You don't think that could've been Dawn's Buneary, could it?" Brock wondered.

This got both Ash and May wondering.

"I highly doubt it." May said. "She lost her trainer's license back at Lake Valor. Officer Jenny had to have taken away her pokemon by now."

"Let's go back to the pokemon center to get something to eat." Brock said. "We'll look for Pikachu again after that."

Ash and May eagerly agreed with the mention of food. The three went to the pokemon center to get a bite to eat.

**With Dusk.**

Dusk was at the dock waiting for the ferry to Vermillion City to arrive. She was deep in thought. That was short lived when Mesprit spoke up.

**_"Dusk, I spoke to Pikachu mentally through his pokeball."_** Mesprit said. **_"He says he's willing to listen to your commands on one condition."_**

"What's that?" Dusk asked.

**_"You win against him in a battle using Piplup."_** Mesprit said. **_"He'll help your pokemon become gym battle ready. He also says that once this journey is over, he wishes to go back to Ash."_**

"When do I battle him?" Dusk asked.

**_"You will battle him when we get to Vermillion City."_ **Mesprit said.

"What if I lose?" Dusk asked.

**_"Then Pikachu wants to immediately return to Ash's side."_** Mesprit said.

"Okay." Dusk said.

The ferry arrived an hour later. Dusk boarded the boat with an invisible Mesprit in tow. Dusk got situated in her cabin. Once she entered, the intercom went off.

"Ladies and gentleman, we will now be setting sail to Vermillion City." The captain said. "We'll be there in a day's time."

The room got quiet again and Dusk laid down on the bed to rest her eyes.

**That's it for chapter 5. I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter will feature Max arriving in Kanto. Dusk will battle Ash's Pikachu for the right to use him. Dusk will then make her trip to Pallet Town and catch some pokemon. Also, Dusk and Max won't be getting together until way late in the story, so Max will not be added to the listed characters.**

**Bye for now.**


	6. Arrival in Kanto

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thank you again for the reviews. I appreciate it. This chapter, I don't have a whole lot to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Piplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam**

**Buneary (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Cyndaquil (male) Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Mesprit *legendary* Psychic, Shadow Ball, Future Sight, Swift, Healing Wish, Hyper Beam, Safeguard, Calm Mind, Hidden Power**

**Chapter 6. Arrival in Kanto**

**With Max.**

Max's jet had just landed on the ground. Max had just woken up from his nap. The intercom sounded.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have arrived in Viridian City." The announcer said. "Thank you for choosing Hexi-Regional Airlines."

The jet came to a complete stop. Max grabbed his belongings and left the plane. Waiting for him on inside the terminal was Delia with Mimey.

"Hi Max, you made it." Delia said cheerfully.

"It's good to see you again, Delia." Max said.

"It's good to see you too, Max." Delia said. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Max said. "I didn't finish lunch."

"Let's go back to my place and I'll make us something to eat." Delia said.

Max and Delia left the airport and made their way through route 1. Mimey easily fended off a few Spearow and Rattata. The two made it to Pallet Town and entered the house.

"You can put your things in the guest room." Delia said. "I'll get dinner started."

Max made his way upstairs and walked passed two bedrooms. At the end of the corridor was the guest bedroom. Max entered the room. The room had a queen sized bed, a nightstand, dresser, alarm clock, walk in closet and it's own bathroom. Max put his belongings on the bed. Max left the room and went back downstairs where Delia was waiting. She was holding a few items in her hands.

"Hi Max, I forgot to give you these." Delia said. "Norman sent them over via item transporter after your flight took off."

Delia handed Max two pokeballs and a pokedex.

"Thanks for letting me know, Delia." Max said.

"No problem, Max." Delia said. "I'm going to get started on dinner for real this time. You should call your parents."

"Okay." Max said.

Max made his way to the video phone to call his parents.

**Video Phone Activated.**

Norman and Caroline's faces appeared on the screen.

"Hey, I'm just calling to let you both know that I made it safely." Max said.

"That's good to hear." Caroline said.

"Did you get the items I sent?" Norman asked.

"Yup." Max said. "Thanks dad."

"No problem, Max." Norman said. "I'm sure you can program that pokedex with you being very computer literate."

"Make sure to call us once a week." Caroline said.

"I will, mom." Max said. "I love you both."

"We love you too." Norman said. "We'll talk to you later."

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

Max got up from the video phone area and could smell Delia's cooking. This made his mouth water. Max went into the downstairs bathroom to wash his hands. Max came out of the bathroom and entered the kitchen where Delia had just turned the stove off.

"Max, would you mind setting the table?" Delia asked.

"I don't mind." Max said.

"The clean dishes are in the lower cupboards." Delia said. "The silverware are in the drawer just above it."

Max grabbed two plates, two cups and two sets of silverware and put them on the table. Delia served both Max and herself some food and went to the fridge. Delia grabbed some rawst berry punch and poured Max ad herself some of that as well. Once everyone was served, the two began eating their food. Delia decided to engage Max in conversation.

"Max, what pokemon did your dad give you?" Delia asked.

"I'm not sure." Max said. "I forgot to ask him."

"After dinner, you can go to the backyard and let them out." Delia said. "I have plenty of pokemon food."

"Okay." Max said. "Did you ever go on a journey during your younger days?"

"No, I didn't." Delia said. "I've always been more of a homebody."

"I see." Max said.

The two finished eating dinner. Max was nice enough to help Delia with the cleanup. Once they were done, Delia and Max went out to the backyard to let out Max's pokemon. Max readied both his two pokeballs.

"Okay you two, come on out." Max said as he threw the two pokeballs in the air.

The first pokemon to materialize was a small pokemon with green hair that covered her eyes, two flat red horns, white stubby arms and the rest of her body that looked like a nightgown. The second pokemon was a pink round pokemon with stubby arms and big round ears. This was a Whismur.

Max was really happy with the two pokemon he was given. Ralts decided to engage Max in a onversation.

_"Max, do you remember me?"_ Ralts asked.

Max had to think for a bit. Then it hit him.

"You're the Ralts I saved awhile back." Max said.

_"Yes Max, I am."_ Ralts said. _"I could sense that you were hurt by your sister and wanted to help someone in need, so I went to your father's gym and challenged him to a battle. I had him keep it a secret until you let me out of the pokeball."_

"I'm glad you're aboard." Max said. "How would you like to be my starter?"

_"I'd love to, Max."_ Ralts said. _"By the way, my moves are Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect and Light Screen. Whismur's Moves are Pound, Uproar, Rest, Sleep Talk and Shadow Ball."_

"Thanks for the info, Ralts." Max said.

_"No problem, Max."_ Ralts said. _"Now, I think you should get aquainted with Whismur. He's feeling left out."_

Max turned his attention to Whismur.

"Nice to meet you, Whismur." Max said.

"Whis whismur whis." The normal type said.

Max petted the normal type, which caused him to nuzzle Max. Delia put down two bowls of pokemon food for the pokemon.

"There you two go." Delia said. "You both need to keep your strength up."

Both pokemon went to their bowls and began eating. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Mimey was teaching Ralts how to strengthen her Reflect and Light Screen. in the process, Ralts ended up learning Psychic. Whismur was practicing using Pound on a boulder. After doing that for awhile, he learned Brick Break. It was now time for bed. Delia had gone to bed and shut the lights off in the house. Max was now in he guest room. Ralts and Whismur were at the foot of the bed.

"Good night you two." Max said.

_"Goodnight Max."_ Ralts said.

"Whis mur." Whismur said.

Max and his pokemon were soon fast asleep.

**The Next Day.**

**With Dusk.**

Dusk was sitting in her cabin on the boat when the intercom sounded.

"Ladies and gentleman, we will be docking in Vermillion City in fifteen minutes. Please make sure you have all of your belongings ready before leaving the ship." The captain said.

Dusk made sure that all of her belongings were in place. The fifteen minutes went by fast and the ship came to a stop. Dusk left her cabin and made her way to the exit of the ship. Dusk walked outside and exited Vermillion Harbor. Mesprit got Dusk's attention right away.

**_"Let's find a battlefield and get this over with."_** Mesprit said.

Dusk and Mesprit walked for ten minutes and found the practice battlefield behind the pokemon center. Mesprit let Pikachu out of his pokeball. Pikachu stood on his side of the battlefield. Dusk readied a pokeball.

"Piplup, go." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The water type materialized in front of Dusk, ready to battle.

**_"Pikachu wants you to have the first move."_ **Mesprit said.

"Okay Piplup, start this off with Hydro Pump." Dusk ordered.

Piplup opened his beak and shot out a huge stream of pressurized water at Pikachu. Pikachu jumped in the air, turning his tail into a metallic color. He aimed it at Piplup, hitting him. This caused Piplup to squeal in pain.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool." Dusk ordered.

Pikachu prepared to use Quick Attack to keep the momentum in his favor, but Piplup created a watery vortex, trapping Pikachu in it.

Something in Dusk was enjoying seeig Pikachu suffer. She decided to call another attack.

"Hit Pikachu with Hydro Pump then use Drill Peck." Dusk ordered.

With Pikachu being trapped in the vortex, Piplup shot another stream of pressurized water at the electric type, this time hitting him. Piplup then turned his beak into a drill and began pecking Pikachu repeatedly.

Dusk was completely lost in the battle now. She wanted Pikachu to suffer badly. Pikachu had already had swirly eyes from all the pecks, but Dusk wasn't going to stop.

"Piplup, give Pikachu another round fo Whirlpool, Hydro Pump and Drill Peck." Dusk ordered.

Before Piplup could do it, Mesprit used Psychic to hold Piplup in place.

**_"Dusk, that's enough."_** Mesprit said. **_"I know you're hurting inside from the other day, but Pikachu had nothing to do with the betrayal."_**

Dusk calmed down a bit from this. Tears started to form in her eyes. She immediately broke down and cried.

"I-I h-hate t-them s-so m-much." Dusk said in between cries. "I-it h-hurts"

Dusk was crying really hard now. All of Dusk's pokemon let themselves out to comfort their broken trainer. Mesprit had cured Pikachu with Heal Pulse. Even Pikachu felt bad for Dusk. Pikachu patted Dusk on the back to comfort her. Dusk stopped crying and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks guys." Dusk said. "I needed that."

Pikachu was the first to speak up.

"Pika pikachu pika pika." Pikachu said.

"Pikachu says that he will gladly help you out on bringing the old Ash back." Mesprit said. "He just doesn't want to go back into the pokeball."

"Thanks Pikachu." Dusk said.

**_"Now, I think we should get going."_** Mesprit said.

Dusk went to a nearby bathroom to re-apply her eye drops from crying. Once she was done, Dawn left to continue her journey. While Dusk was walking, a Cubone came into view. He was just wandering around. Dusk decided to catch it. She readied a pokeball.

"Buneary, go." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The normal type materialized in front of dusk.

"Buneary, hit that Cubone with Dizzy Punch." Dusk ordered.

The normal type's ears glowed white and she ran towards the ground type, but was hit with Cubone's Bone Club. Buneary was knocked down, but she got back up.

"Buneary, use Bounce." Dusk ordered.

Buneary jumped really high in the air. Just when Buneary was about to land a hit, Cubone used Bonemerang on Buneary, knocking her out of the air. Buneary landed on her back, but she got up again.

"Buneary, try using Jump kick." Dusk ordered.

Buneary's right foot glowed blue and she jumped at Cubone. Cubone again countered by using Headbutt. Both moves collided, causing an explosion. When the dust cleared, a panting Buneary and a fresh Cubone stood.

Before Dusk could call another attack, both Cubone and Buneary were enveloped in a bluish white light. Both pokemon began to grow. A few seconds later, the light died down revealing two new pokemon. The first was a pokemon with brown fur, long ears, pink eyes. Her legs were longer now. The second pokemon now had a full skull helmet covering the face. She was now carrying a bigger and thicker bone. Buneary, now a Lopunny learned Hyper Beam and Shadow Ball. Lopunny was still tired, so Dusk decided to end it with one hit.

"Lopunny, use Ice Beam." Dusk ordered.

Lopunny opened her mouth and shot a beam of ice at Marowak, freezing her in place.

Dusk took this time and readied an empty pokeball.

"Pokeball, go." Dusk said as she threw the empty pokeball.

The empty pokeball hit Marowak, enveloping her in a red energy. The pokeball hit the ground and began shaking. After a few seconds, the pokeball dinged, signifying the capture. Dusk picked up the pokeball and clipped it to her belt.

Pikachu now seeing Lopunny in her new form, couldn't take his eyes off of her. Pikachu ran up to the injured pokemon to help her up. Mesprit couldn't help but smile at this.

**_"Well, it looks like someone's returning feelings."_** Mesprit thought to itself.

Dusk went back to Vermillion City to get her pokemon healed. She walked up to the counter where Nurse Joy was standing.

"How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Heal my pokemon." Dusk demanded.

This scared Nurse Joy a bit.

"Y-yes m-ma'am." Nurse Joy said.

Dusk handed the nurse the two pokeballs. A few minutes later, Nurse Joy came back with the two pokeballs. Dusk snatched the two pokeballs and left without even saying thank you. Lopunny let herself out of her pokeball, so that she could spend time with Pikachu. The two were now officially a pokemon couple, much to Dusk's disliking. She had to deal with it though. Mesprit spoke to Dusk to tell her the next destination.

**_"Next, we head to Pallet Town to meet Ash's mother."_** Mesprit said. **_"There's a shortcut that will get us there in two hours."_**

"Okay." Dusk said.

**_"Let's get going."_** Mesprit said.

Dusk made her way out of Vermillion City for the second time. She was now headed to Pallet Town.

**That's it for chapter 6. I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter, Dusk will meet Delia and Max. Dusk and Max will also begin traveling together next chapter.**

**Bye for now.**


	7. Crossing Paths

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thank you for the new reviews/favs/follows. I'm really surprised at the positive response this story is getting. This chapter, Dusk and Max will finally meet. This will also be the final chapter that Mesprit will appear in. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Piplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Cyndaquil (male) Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Mesprit *legendary* Psychic, Shadow Ball, Future Sight, Swift, Healing Wish, Hyper Beam, Safeguard, Calm Mind, Hidden Power**

**Borrowing:**

**Pikachu (male) Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thunder, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Agility**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Chapter 7. Crossing Paths**

**With Dusk.**

It had been an hour since Dusk had left Vermillion City. She was taking the shortcut that Mesprit mentioned. Dusk had decided to take a quick rest to regain her energy. After the rest, Dusk continued on her way to Pallet Town.

**With Prof. Oak.**

Prof. Oak, Tracey and Gary were in the living room talking over tea.

"Gramps, did you hear back from Ash yet about Pikachu?" Gary asked.

"No, I haven't heard anything." Prof. Oak said.

"It's so weird." Tracey said. "A random Buneary comes into a restaurant and uses Attract on Pikachu."

"Brock thinks it might be Dawn's Buneary." Prof. Oak said. "According to the Sinnoh News, Officer Jenny was unable to locate Dawn to take away her pokemon. Prof. Rowan can't even access the GPS on her pokedex."

"This isn't good." Gary said. "What should we do?"

"I say we regional professors call a press conference." Prof. Oak said. "I got word from both Prof. Juniper and Prof. Sycamore that Dawn called them the other day. When they were about to tell her no, they won't be her DP, she hung up on them before they could finish talking."

"I can call get a hold of them for you if you want." Tracey said.

"Sure." Prof. Oak said. "Gary, I want you to fly to Sinnoh and investigate what's going on."

"Got it gramps." Gary said.

"I want you to fly out tomorrow." Prof. Oak said.

The three continued to talk about what has been going on since the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

**With Max.**

Max was busy watching the Sinnoh Grand Festival reruns on tv. He was mainly watching all of Dawn's matches. Dawn had just won her semi-finals match when Max started thinking out loud.

"Dawn, you didn't deserve this." Max said.

Max was unaware that Delia was watching him from afar. She heard him speak out loud, so she decided to come into the living room.

"Max dear, you shouldn't dwell on this." Delia said. "I know it's not right, but just know that you're going to be helping her out."

This seemed to calm Max down a bit.

"Thanks Delia." Max said.

"No problem, Max." Delia said. "How about some rawst berry shortcake?"

"That sounds good, Delia." Max said.

"Wash your hands and I'll cut you a big piece." Delia said.

Max shut the tv off and went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

**With Dusk.**

Dusk had finally reached he outskirts of Pallet Town. Pikachu and Lopunny were walking side by side holding hands. Mesprit decided to speak up before Dusk stepped foot into Pallet Town.

**_"Dusk, when we reach Delia's house, you're going to have to make up a story as to why Pikachu is with you."_** Mesprit said. **_"Ash already knows about Pikachu missing."_**

"Okay." Dusk said. "I'll make something up."

**_"It better be good."_** Mesprit said.

Dusk walked into town and made her way to a white house with a red roof. Dusk walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a boy with dark blue hair and glasses. The boy couldn't help but drool over what he saw. He immediately got out of his trance when Pikachu jumped onto his head.

"Delia, there's a girl at the door." Max said. "So is Ash's Pikachu."

Delia immediately ran to the door. Her jaw dropped at seeing Ash's Pikachu. She immediately got out of her shock and greeted Dusk.

"Sorry for my rudeness." Delia said. "Who might you be?"

**_"I'm Dusk."_** Dusk said.

"Dusk who?" Delia asked.

"Dusk Skye." Dusk replied a bit more forceful.

"Well, you look tired." Delia said. "Come on in."

Dusk entered the house and Delia shut the door behind her. Delia led Dusk to the living room. Dusk sat on the couch. Delia and Max joined her. Max, sat right next to Dusk, which go her annoyed.

"Get away from me." Dusk barked.

Max immediately got up and moved to a different seat.

"Now Dusk, that's not a way to talk to people." Delia said. "Let's start over. I'm Delia Ketchum."

"I'm Max Maple." Max said.

"I know we just met, but can you please tell me how you got that Pikachu?" Delia asked. "It looks a lot like my son's Pikachu."

"I was roaming around Sinnoh when I encountered him." Dusk said. "He followed me here to Vermillion City. I battled him with my Piplup and he's been following me ever since."

"I see." Max said.

"It was in the news that Ash's Pikachu went missing." Delia said. "A wild Buneary came into a restaurant and used Attract on Pikachu while Ash was eating. He's been missing since."

Dusk was doing all she could to keep her emotions in check with the constant talk about Ash. She didn't want to give her true identity away. Even though Mesprit showed her a vision with Delia and Max wanting to help her, she was still untrusting of people.

"Dusk, you probably don't care, but my son has recently disowned me." Delia said. "I love my son, but I won't tell him that you have his Pikachu. I don't even speak to Prof. Oak anymore for refusing to help that Dawn girl in her time of need."

"In a week, I'm going to start my journey and bring back my sister May and the old Ash." Max said. "I will find that Dawn girl, I'm going to show her what Ash is missing."

Dusk was on emotional overload after hearing this. Before she could break down and cry, she asked where the bathroom was.

"Where's the bathroom?" Dusk asked.

"It's just down the corridor." Delia said.

Dusk ran down the corridor to the bathroom and shut the door. Mesprit made a psychic sound barrier, so that Delia and Max couldn't hear them.

**_"Dusk, you need to get it together."_** Mesprit said. **_"I know hearing this is a bit much, but you're going to blow your cover."_**

"I d-don't k-know h-how." Dusk said. "T-this is t-too m-much."

Dusk broke down and cried again. The past few days had been very trying for her. She was now in the house of the guy she had a crush on a few days back. The brother of May Maple was wanting to get even with Ash and date her. Dusk wiped her eyes and washed her hands and face.

"I'll do my best." Dusk said.

Mesprit removed the psychic sound barrier. Dusk came out of the bathroom and made her way back into the living room where Max and Delia were still seated.

"Is everything okay, Dusk?" Delia asked.

"I'm fine." Dusk said.

"That's good." Delia said. "You're going to have to share the guest room with Max. I'll get the air bed for you. I'll leave you two to get to know each other better."

Delia stood up and made her way upstairs to get the air bed ready.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you, Max." Dusk said. "That doesn't mean I like you though. Just make sure to stay out of my way and stop staring at my legs."

Max's facial expression turned to that of guilt.

"My bad." Max said. "You don't have to like me, but you have no right to be rude to me either."

"Listen kid, you don't tell me what I have a right to do and not to do." Dusk said. "I don't have a problem knocking your ass out right now."

Max backed away from Dusk. Delia came downstairs just in the nick of time.

"The air bed is all set up with clean linens." Delia said. "I'm going to go make dinner now. Dusk, make yourself comfortable."

Delia went into the kitchen to cook dinner. Max went out to the backyard to play with his pokemon. Dusk turned on the tv to see what was on. She flicked through the channels and turned the tv off when she couldn't find anything good to watch. Max came back in after spending time with his pokemon for twenty minute. He grabbed the tv remote, but Dusk stopped him.

"Kid, I was going to watch something." Dusk said. "Give me the remote."

"No." Max said. "All you're doing is sitting there."

"I changed my mind, now give me the remote." Dusk demanded.

Delia could overhear the argument and came into the living room to stop it.

"Max, Dusk just got here." Delia said. "Let her watch tv."

Max was furious about this. He threw the remote at Dusk and stormed upstairs.

**With Max.**

Max sat on his bed in the guest room. The air bed was a good six feet away from his bed, still giving him enough room to move around. Today hadn't been a good day for him. He was missing his sister badly. To make matters worse, this Dusk girl comes into the picture with Ash's Pikachu and acting like she runs the place. Originally, Max had agreed to wait a week before officially starting his journey, but he wanted out of this situation badly. Max readied his two pokeballs.

"Ralts and Whismur, come on out." Max said as he threw the pokeballs in the air.

Ralts and Whismur materialized in front of Max. Ralts immediately knew Max was upset.

_"What's wrong, Max?"_ Ralts asked.

"This situation." Max said. "Some girl named Dusk just shows up with Ash's Pikachu. She's rude to me. I can't stay here much longer. We're leaving first thing tomorrow to start our journey early."

_"I understand."_ Ralts said. _"Just try to enjoy the rest of the day. Me and Whismur are righ with you."_

"Whis whismur." Whismur nodded.

"Thanks guys." Max said.

_"No problem."_ Ralts said.

Max returned his pokemon and was now feeling better. He left the guest room and made his way back downstairs.

**With Dusk.**

Max had stormed out of the living room to go upstairs. Mesprit didn't seem too happy with Dusk's treatment of Max.

**_"Dusk, do you have to be so mean to him?"_** Mesprit asked. **_"I know you just lost your friend in all, but taking it out on people that want to help you is only going to make it worse."_**

"I don't care." Dusk said. "He's not Ash and all he's doing is staring at me. He probably just thinks of me as an object."

**_"Here's a heads up."_ **Mesprit said. **_"I'm leaving for Sinnoh tomorrow morning to guard my lake. I won't be able to help you after tonight. I suggest you try and be nice before you find yourself worse off."_**

"Whatever Mesprit." Dusk said. "If he makes me mad one more time, I will take all of my frustration out on him."

**_"You better start now."_** Mesprit said. **_"He's coming back downstairs."_**

On que, Max came walking back downstairs. He appeared to be in a much better mood this time. Delia called from the kitchen.

"Dusk, Max dinner is ready." Delia called from the kitchen.

Max and Dusk made their way to the kitchen. Delia made Tauros ground beef meatloaf with homemade mashed topo berries with gravy.

"Dusk, can you set the table, please?" Delia asked.

Dusk agreed, but wasn't happy with it. Max sat down at the table as Dusk went to get the stuff from the cupboards. Max stole a peek when Dusk was bending over grabbing the stuff. He quickly turned his head away before she could catch him looking. Dusk placed a plate, silverware and cup on Delia's and her spot. When she got to Max's spot, she put the plate, silverware and cup down and whispered something to Max.

"Don't say anything to me and we won't have any problems, kid." Dusk said.

Delia served the two and herself dinner. They had lemonade to drink. Delia decided to strike up a conversation.

"Dusk, how long do you plan on staying here?" Delia asked.

"I plan on leaving in a couple of days." Dusk said. "I'm going to train my pokemon tomorrow morning, let them rest up then leave the day after."

This made Max sigh in relief. He'd be leaving tomorrow to get away from Dusk. He was physically attracted to Dusk, but he couldn't stand her one bit.

"That's fine, Dusk." Delia said. "Stay as long as you need."

"Okay." Dusk said.

"Max, where do you plan on going to start your journey?" Delia asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Max said.

"You still have time, dear." Delia said.

Dinner went by smoothly with Dusk and Max not saying a single word to one another. Max helped Delia with cleanup again. Dusk just left the kitchen without even saying thank you for dinner.

The evening went by pretty good with Pikachu hanging out with Mimey. Max introduced Ralts and Whismur to Pikachu as well. Dusk just sat by herself all evening. It was now time for bed. Delia had said goodnight to both Max and Dusk. Pikachu elected to sleep in Delia's room, due to the tension between Dusk and Max. The two were now in the guest room. Max was on his bed reading a book. Dusk went into the bathroom and took a shower. She came out in her sleepwear and went straight to bed. Max took his shower next. When he got out of the shower, he went straight to bed.

**The Next Day.**

**With Max.**

Max woke up early in the morning. It was just now getting light outside. Max programmed his pokedex and was all set to go on his journey. He had clothes, PokeDollars, spare pokeballs, camping gear, healing items, food and all the portable technology he needed. Dusk was still fast asleep in the air bed. Max snuck out of the room and slowly made his way down the stairs. The lights were all still turned off. Max made his way to the door when suddenly, someone called out to him.

"Where are you going, young man?" Delia asked in a stern tone.

Max turned around to see Delia standing ten feet in front of him with her arms crossed. She had a frown on her face. Max knew he shouldn't lie to Delia, so he decided to just tell her the truth.

"I'm going to start my journey early." Max said. "I know I was going to wait a week, but I can't stay here with Dusk. She doesn't like me. I agreed to help bring your son back, get my sister back and find Dawn and help her. I didn't sign up to be bullied and ordered around for no reason. I miss my sister. I miss the old Ash and lastly, I want to find Dawn. the sooner I do this, the better for everybody."

Delia took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Max, I'm sorry you feel this way." Delia said. "I know Dusk isn't the easiest to get along with, but she's a guest in this house just like you are. In fact, I think Dusk should travel with you."

This got Max really upset.

"That's not going to happen." Max said. "I'll never find my sister if she comes along and slows me down."

"Young man, you're going to let Dusk go with you." Delia said sternly. "I'll go wake her up right now."

Delia went upstairs to wake up Dusk.

**With Dusk.**

There was a knock on the door of the guest room. This made Dusk wake up.

"Dusk, it's time to wake up." Delia said.

Dusk got up out of bed and got dressed. Delia came into the room to talk to Dusk.

"Dusk, I know your plan was to stay another day, but something came up." Delia said. "Max has decided to leave on his journey early, so I want you to go with him."

"No way am I traveling with him." Dusk said. "I can't stand that kid."

Delia decided to be forceful, just like she was with Max.

"You listen here young lady." Delia said sternly. "You came into my house with my son's Pikachu. I let you stay the night here even though I don't know you. My son is out there not acting like himself. There's a girl out there that needs all the support she can get. The only person whose willing to travel to find this girl is Max. Max is normally too young to own pokemon. Two people working together is better than one. I let you stay here, I fed you, so you will be traveling with Max to help find my son. If you refuse to help, there's the door. You have ten minutes to get ready."

Delia left the room. Dusk was floored by Delia's forcefulness. Mesprit decided to speak up now.

**_"I hate to say it, but Delia's right on this one, Dusk."_** Mesprit said. **_"Max doesn't have to know right away that the girl he's looking for is actually you. Tell him when the time is right. I have one last mission for you. Pikachu says he wants you and Max to go to Johto to get Ash's Charizard from Charicific Valley. Max has the map on his PokeNav to get you two there. This is goodbye for now. I have a lake to guard, so good luck."_**

With that, Mesprit vanished. Dusk sighed in defeat and got her things ready. She made her way downstairs were Delia and Max were waiting.

"I see you two are all ready to go." Delia said.

"Yeah." Max said.

"Where are you two headed?" Delia asked.

"We're going to Johto first." Dusk said. "Pikachu wants to go to this Charicific Valley place."

Pikachu came running downstairs with the mention of that.

"You two make sure to keep safe." Delia said. "Make sure to call if you need anything."

"Okay." Max said.

Max and Dusk left the house and made their way towards the western path that led to Johto. Pikachu had Dusk bring out Lopunny, so that he could walk with her.

"Kid, look up Charicific Valley." Dusk ordered.

"Look, I'm not thrilled about traveling with you either, so I would appreciate it if you call me by my name." Max said. "I would also appreciate it if you not order me around."

"Fine." Dusk said. "Max, can you look up Charcific Valley?"

Max pulled out his PokeNav and looked up the location. It was located in south central Johto.

"Let's head to New Bark Town and rest there." Max suggested. "We can make it to Cherrygrove City the same day. Tomorrow, we can get through Violet City and head south from there."

"Sounds good to me." Dusk said. "Let's go."

The two traveling companions made their way to the outskirts of Pallet Town to start their journey to Charicific Valley.

**That's it for chapter 7. I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter, Max and Dusk will each catch a pokemon. Dusk will get a bit of revenge on Prof. Elm for not helping her.**


	8. The Hidden Kingdom

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**It feels good to finally get the ball rolling on Max and Dusk's journey. Thank you again for the reviews. That keeps me motivated to write these chapters. There is something in ths chapter that will be used in the sequal to my main story. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Piplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Cyndaquil (male) Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Borrowing:**

**Pikachu (male) Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thunder, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Agility**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Chapter 8. The Hidden Kingdom**

Dusk and Max were now on the path to New Bark Town. They were gradually making their way towards the Kanto/Johto border. Surprisingly, the two were not ready to kill one another.

"So Dusk, do you have any family?" Max asked.

"No, I don't." Dusk said. "Do you have any siblings besides May?"

"Nope." Max said.

The two walked for another half an hour before electing to take a break to eat a quick breakfast and feed the pokemon.

"Everyone, come on out." Dusk said as she threw her pokeballs in the air.

"Ralts and Whismur, come on out." Max said as he threw the pokeballs in the air.

Both of their pokemon materialized in front of their trainers. Ralts and Whismur quickly got aquainted with Dusk's pokemon. Pikachu immediately remembered the Ralts from Hoenn.

"Does Ash's Pikachu know your Ralts from somewhere?" Dusk asked.

"Yes." Max said. "I met this Ralts back during my travels in Hoenn. Your Togekiss seems to already be good friends with my Ralts."

"That's good that our pokemon are getting along." Dusk said. "Maybe this trip won't be so bad."

"I just hope we can keep the fighting to the minimum." Max said.

"Same here." Dusk said. "By the way, I was flattered that you were looking at me. I acted the way I acted because I don't want to get hurt again."

"I understand." Max said. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Thanks." Dusk said. "Are we friends then?"

"Friends." Max said.

"Just because we're friends don't mean I'll cut you any slack if you make me mad in any way." Dusk said.

The two shook hands, ending their rivalry. The two then ate a quick breakfast, fed and returned their pokemon, save for Pikachu, Lopunny and Ralts.

"I think we should head to New Bark Town now." Dusk said.

"Good idea." Max said.

The two continued their way down the path. After another half an hour, the two finally reached Johto. They were in New Bark Town at last.

"Hey, there's Prof. Elm's lab." Max said.

Max pointed to a tall grayish white building. An angry look formed on Dusk's face.

"Let's go." Dusk said coldly.

The two walked over to the lab. There wasn't anybody outside the area. Dusk decded to take action.

"Wait out here." Dusk said. "I have business to take care of."

Dusk entered the lab. The place was a mess. There were papers scattered everywhere. Sitting in front of a computer typing away was Prof. Elm.

"Prof. Elm?" Dusk asked.

The professor jumped and turned around to see who it was.

"Who might you be?" Prof. Elm asked.

"None of your damn business." Dusk said coldly. "Lopunny, use Ice Beam on his nutsack."

The normal type shot a small beam of ice, freezing the professor's entire manhood. Dusk ran up and kicked Prof. Elm really hard in his frozen nutsack, causing him to scream loudly in pain. The man was on the ground rolling around holding his stuff.

"That will teach you to tell me no when I need help." Dusk said. "If you even think about sending anybody after me, I'll come back here and do worse to you. Let's go Lopunny."

Dusk turned around to leave the lab. A stunned Max stood in the doorway.

"W-what was that for?" Max stuttered.

"It was just unfinished business." Dusk said. "Now let's go."

Dusk left the lab with Max following behind.

"What did you mean by being told no when you needed help?" Max asked.

"Never mind Max." Dusk snapped. "I said it was just business, so drop it."

The two left New Bark town and was now on the route that led to Cherrygrove City. The two made it to Cherrygrove City in record time.

"We rest here for awhile." Dusk said. "Do what you want. I'm going to book myself a room at the pokemon center."

**With Dusk.**

Dusk made her way into the pokemon center and walked to the counter where Nurse Joy was standing. She spoke before even letting the nurse greet her.

"Give me a room for the night." Dusk demanded.

Nurse Joy jumped and quickly typed something on her computer. She pulled out a card key and handed it to Dusk. Dusk left the desk to go to her room to rest.

**With Max.**

Max was exploring the city when a random Totodile came up to him. This Totodile was very unique. The colors were different than both a regular and shiny Totodile. This Totodile had purple skin, pink spikes and had a sky blue bow tied to it's head.

"Wow!" Max said. "I've never seen a Totodile that looked like that before."

Max approached the Totodile, but he was hit by a random Hydro Pump, which knocked him off his feet. Max got up and saw two Feraligatr glaring at him. The bigger of the two Feraligatr scooped up the Totodile and jumped into the nearby body of water.

Max being the curious person that he is decided to investigate the situation. Max went behind a bush and changed into his swim trunks. He pulled out a breathing device, so that he could breath under water. Max jumped into the water and dived down. He swam passed several water type pokemon living in the water. After fifteen minutes of swimming, Max came across a cavern. He swam inside and reached the top to get some air. Max's jaw nearly dropped at what he saw. He was in some hidden kingdom for Totodile and their evolutionary line. There were several Croconaw sparring with one another. Some Totodile were swimming in small ponds. There was even a Feraligatr making a hut for itself.

Max got out of the water and began exploring the kingdom. There was plenty of light coming in from the sun and grass and several trees were growing. You could hardly tell that it was an underground kingdom, due to it not being some hidden cave. Max continued to walk around the kingdom. After a bit of walking, he came across the Totodile from earlier. The Totodile wasn't alone. She was being followed by a Croconaw that she didn't seem to have an interest in. Ralts let herself out of her pokeball, knowing that Max wanted answers.

_"Hey Max, I take it you want me to get to the bottom of this."_ Ralts said.

"You know me all too well." Max said.

Ralts made her way over to the two water type pokemon to talk to them.

_"Croconaw, how come you're following that Totodile?"_ Ralts asked.

"Croc croconaw croc." Croconaw replied.

_"Totodile, what do you have to say?"_ Ralts asked.

"Toto totodile dile toto." Totodile said.

_"So the king and queen are your parents and this Croconaw was picked to be your mate."_ Ralts said. _"You don't want to be in this kingdom, so you keep running away."_

Totodile nodded.

_"Can you take us to your parents, so we can sort this out?"_ Ralts asked.

Totodile nodded.

Max and Ralts followed Croconaw and Totodile further into the kingdom. They made it to the thrown area where the two Feraligatr from earlier were standing. Both the Feraligatr glared at Max. They questioned their daughter.

"Fer ferali feraligatr?" King Feraligatr asked.

"Gatr feral gatr." Queen Feraligatr said.

"Toto totodile toto toto." Totodile said.

_"King Feraligatr asked what are you doing here."_ Ralts said. _"The queen says that outsiders are not welcome."_

Max cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Excuse me your majesty." Max said. "I don't mean to intrude on anything. I just got into the city with my traveling companion. I was walking around when I saw your daughter roaming around. After you hit me with Hydro Pump and swam off, I got curious and followed you here."

"Gatr gatr feral feraligatr." The king said.

_"The king aays he can't have you take his daughter."_ Ralts said.

"Feral feraligatr gatr." The queen said.

_"The queen says her daughter and this Croconaw are going to be the future king and queen here."_ Ralts said.

"I beg your pardon your majesty, but Totodile doesn't even like this Croconaw." Max said. "She doesn't even want to be in this kingdom. That's why she keeps running away. I mean no disrespect, but shouldn't you let your daughter pick her own future and her own mate?"

Both Feraligatr glared at Max again for standing up to them.

"FERAL GATR FERAL!" The king yelled.

_"The king says it's tradition for the son or daughter to take over the kingdom."_ Ralts said.

"GATR FERALIGATR GATR FERAL!" The queen yelled.

_"The queen says you will not mess up tradition."_ Ralts said.

"I have an idea then." Max said. "I challenge your daughter's chosen mate to a pokemon battle. If I win, you let me catch your daughter she becomes my pokemon. If I lose, I will leave this kingdom and never come back."

The king and queen thought for a bit and nodded. Croconaw jumped to his end of the battlefield.

"Ralts, you ready for our first battle?" Max asked.

_"Yes I am."_ Ralts said.

Ralts and Croconaw sized each other up. Max decided to start off.

"Ralts, let's start this off with defense." Max said. "Use a combo of Reflect and Light Screen."

Ralts formed a blue wall and a yellow wall barrier. Croconaw was ready for it though. His fist glowed bright orange. He jumped at the two barriers and smashed them with Brick Break. Croconaw hit Ralts with a close ranged Water Pulse after breaking the barriers. Ralts got knocked back several feet.

"Ralts, are you alright?" Max asked.

_"I'm fine, Max."_ Ralts said.

"Ralt's use Magical Leaf." Max ordered.

Ralts got back to her feet and shot colorful leaves at Croconaw. Croconaw tried to dodge, but the leaves ended up hitting him anyway. Croconaw grunted in pain.

"Ralts, stay on him and use Psychic." Max ordered.

Ralts enveloped Croconaw in a blue light and attempted to pick him up. Croconaw broke free from the Psychic and water formed on his tail. Croconaw jumped into the air and hit Ralts with a powerful Aqua Tail. This caused Ralts to squeal in pain and fall to the ground. She wasn't fainted yet though.

"Ralts, can you still go?" Max asked.

_"Yeah, I can."_ Ralts said.

Croconaw's teeth glowed white and was moving in close to Ralts.

"Ralts, let Croconaw get in close." Max said.

_"Okay."_ Ralts said.

Croconaw was just a few inches from Ralts now.

"Now hit Croconaw with a close ranged Magical Leaf." Max ordered.

Ralts obeyed her trainer and hit the water type with a ton of colorful leaves, knocking the water type off of his feet. Red rings came from Ralts, signifying that she had just learned Hypnosis. This put Croconaw to sleep. Ralts's body then turned purple, signifying that she learned Dream Eater.

"Wow Ralts, you just learned two new moves." Max said. "Let's finish this with Dream Eater."

Ralts floated over to the sleeping water type and touched him with her stubby hands. A purple energy came from the water type and restored Ralt's energy. A few seconds later, Croconaw woke up swirly eyed.

"We did it Ralts!" Max cheered. "You kicked ass out there."

Max ran over to his starter and hugged her. The princess Totodile ran over and joined Max and celebrated with him. The king and queen stepped in.

"Feral gatr gatr feral." The king said.

_"The king says a deal is a deal."_ Ralts said.

"Gatr feral gatr gatr." The queen said.

_"The queen says to take good care of her daughter."_ Ralts said.

"Don't worry." Max said. "I will treat your daughter well."

The king and queen said their final goodbyes to their daughter. The Croconaw went to another part of the kingdom holding his head in shame. Max knelt down to Totodile's level.

"Totodile, you want to come with me?" Max asked.

Totodile nodded her head yes. Max pulled out a pokeball and tapped it on Totodile's head. Totodile was enveloped in a red energy and sucked into the pokeball. The ball dinged, signifying the capture.

Max returned Ralts to her pokeball and left the kingdom to head back to the city.

**With Dusk.**

Dusk had put her things away in her room. She left he room, leaving Lopunny and Pikachu in there to rest. She made her way down the corridor and entered the lobby. Dusk looked around the pokemon center to see if she could locate Max. She had no luck, so she left the pokemon center. Dusk searched around the city for Max, but had no luck. Dusk figured she'd catch another pokemon. She left the city and searched the surrounding area. Out of the blue, a Stantler came running onto the scene. Dusk was about to pull out one of her pokemon to battle it, but it just walked up to Dusk and started nuzzling her.

"Stant stantlter." Stantler said.

"Hi Stantler." Dusk said. "You seem friendly. Do you want to come with me?"

The normal type nodded. Dusk pulled out a pokeball and tapped it on the head. The pokemon went into the pokeball and it dinged without hesitation. Dusk put the pokeball on her belt and went back into town.

**With Dusk and Max.**

Dusk came back into town and she finally found Max who was coming out of the body of water in his swim trunks.

"Where the hell were you?" Dusk asked.

"I was busy catching a pokemon." Max said. "You said do what ever I want."

"I did, but I got hungry." Dusk said. "I thought you'd want to eat lunch with me."

"I'd like that." Max said. "I need to get changed first."

"Okay." Dusk said.

Max went behind a bush and got changed into his regular clothes. He came back out and was ready.

"Where are we going to eat?" Max asked.

"Cherrygrove Café." Dusk replied.

Dusk and Max made their way down the road and entered a small café. Before Dusk could say anything, Max spoke up.

"Do you mind if I get the tab and order the food this time?" Max asked. "I'd rather have a pleasant lunch where I'm not scared that you'll kill somebody."

"Fine." Dusk said. "Let's get a table."

Dusk and Max made their way to a booth and sat opposite one another. A waitress came to the table to take their orders.

"Hello, I'm Laura your waitress." Laura said. "What would you two like to drink?"

"I'd like a lemonade." Dusk said.

"I'll have a soda pop." Max said.

The waitress wrote down the drink orders and spoke up.

"I'll be back with your drinks." Laura said.

Laura left the table to go get the drinks.

"What pokemon did you catch?" Dusk asked.

"I caught a princess Totodile that kept running away from her kingdom." Max said. "She didn't want to be the queen. To top it all off, she didn't like the mate her parents picked for her."

Hearing this reminded Dusk about Princess Salvia. She let the girl take her place so that she could partake in a pokemon contest for a day. She felt bad that Salvia had to be stuck in that castle.

"That's cool that you got your own Totodile." Dusk said. "I caught a Stantler."

"Nice." Max said. "I hear that Stantler are pretty strong. I bet it gave you a tough battle."

"Actually, Stantler just appeared out of nowhere and let me catch it." Dusk said.

Laura the waitress overheard Dusk talking about the Stanter as she was coming back with the drinks.

"Here are your drinks." Laura said.

Laura placed the drinks on the table and spoke up again.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking about a Stantler that just let you catch it." Laura said. "Truth is, my ex boyfriend used to own that Stantler. He wanted it to compete in contests, but that wasn't what Stanter wanted to do. He also wanted a female trainer. I think when he saw you, he could sense that you had pokemon fit for gym battles on you."

The waitress went back into professional mode.

"Sorry about that." Laura said. "What would you two like to have?"

"I'll have a cold cut Tauros roast beef sandwich and topo berry chips." Dusk said.

"I'd like a burger and topo berry fries." Max said.

Laura wrote the orders down and spoke up.

"That will be right up." Laura said. "Again, I'm sorry for butting into your conversation. Your food is on the house this time."

Laura left to go do the orders.

"Dumb bitch better give us our food for free." Dusk said. "She's lucky I didn't punch her in the mouth for butting in."

"Chill out, Dusk." Max said. "She said she was sorry."

Dusk had lost her cool this time and kicked Max really hard in the shin.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" Max yelled.

"I told you, if you make me mad I won't hesitate to hit you." Dusk said. "I don't care if she apologized. People need to mind their own business."

Max was too busy rubbing his throbbing shin to reply to Dusk. This was going to be a tough journey for him. He was traveling with a loose cannon in Dusk. On the other hand, Delia was nowhere in sight to force him to stay with Dusk. Max was taken out of his thoughts when Laura came back with the food. Both Dusk and max ate in silence. After eating, the two left the café.

"I'm going to my room at the pokemon center to relax." Dusk said. "I think you should come with me and get yourself a room."

The two made their way down the street and made their way to the pokemon center. They entered the building and Max made his way over to Nurse Joy.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I'd like to have my Ralts healed and a room for the night, please." Max said.

"I can certainly heal your Ralts and give you a room for the night." Nurse Joy said. "I just need your pokedex."

Max handed the nurse his pokedex and Ralts's pokeball. Nurse Joy typed something on her computer and handed Max a card key. Nurse Joy took Ralts's pokeball to the back and came back after a few minutes.

"Your Ralts is all healed up." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Max said.

"No problem." Nurse Joy said.

Max went to his room to rest up. He brought all three of his pokemon out, so that his new Totodile could get comfortable with the other two. Max scanned Totodile on his pokedex to see what moves she could use. Her move pool was Crunch, Dragon Claw, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail and Attract. Dusk and Stantler were hitting it off quite well. Stantler's move pool was Take Down, Hypnosis, Stomp, Calm Mind, Zen Headbutt and Jump Kick. Pikachu was helping Stantler become gym battle ready by sparring with him. The rest of the day went good with Dusk and Max eating together in the dining room at the pokemon center. Max managed to not make Dusk mad for once. The day ended with them agreeing to leave first thing in the morning.

**The Next Day.**

Max and Dusk had packed up and left the pokemon center. Pikachu, Lopunny and Ralts were out of their pokeballs as the two made it to the outskirts of Cherrygrove City.

"Where to now?" Dusk asked.

"According to the PokeNav, Violet City is the last stop before we reach Charicific Valley." Max said.

"What are we waiting for?' Dusk asked. "Let's go."

Dusk and Max left Cherrygrove City to continue their trek to Charicific Valley.

**That's it for chapter 8.**

**Next chapter, Max and Dusk will reach Charicific Valley. We will check in on the backstabbers and the regional professors will have their press conference.**

**Bye for now.**


	9. Convincing the Beast

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**This chapter, Dusk and Max will finally get to Charicific Valley. The regional rofessors will have their press conference. We will check back in on the backstabbers and lastly, we will learn which region Dusk and Max will be headed to for collecting badges. That's all I have to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Piplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Cyndaquil (male) Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Chapter 9. Convincing the Beast**

**With Dusk and Max.**

Dusk and Max made it to Violet City in record time. The two had taken a shortcut.

"Dusk, I'm going to call my parents to let them know that I'm on my journey." Max said.

"Okay." Dusk said. "I'll go and restock our items."

The pair went into opposite directions to do their own thing.

**With Max.**

Max entered the pokemon center and made his way to where the video phones were located. He sat down and dialed his house number.

**Video Phone Activated.**

Norman and Caroline's faces appeared on the screen. The parents smiled when they saw their sun.

"Hi son, how are you?" Norman asked.

"You're calling a bit early." Caroline added.

"I'm just calling you guys to let you know that I started my journey." Max said.

"That's great, sweetie." Caroline said. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm in Violet City's pokemon center." Max replied.

"Did you meet anyone on the way?" Norman asked.

"Well, I met this girl named Dusk while I was still at Delia's." Max said. "We're not the best of friends, but Delia made me travel with her."

"I'm sure you two will be better than best friends before you know it." Caroline said.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"You see, me and your mother couldn't stand the site of each other when we first met." Norman said. "Deep down, we were attracted to one another. Before I knew it, I couldn't keep my hands off of her."

This caused Max to gag.

"Dad, I didn't need to know that part." Max said. "Are you trying to traumatize me?"

"Sorry son." Norman said. "Did you catch any new pokemon?"

"Yeah." Max said. "I caught a Totodile."

"That's wonderful, dear." Caroline said. "Well, thanks for calling. We love you."

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

Max stood up from where he was sitting and before he could take another step, something on the tv got his attention.

A female news reporter was stationed outside of Prof. Oak's lab. She had a Kanto News mic and Kanto News camera.

"I'm Lindsey Jones with the Kanto News." The news reporter said. "I'm here in Pallet Town for the press conference with all the regional professors."

There was a podium with a mic attached to it that was placed outside Prof. Oak's lab. Prof. Oak, Prof. Birch, Prof. Rowan, Prof. Juniper and Prof. Sycamore walked out of the lab and approached the podium. Prof. Elm was the only one not present. Prof. Oak was the first to speak.

"Good morning everyone." Prof. Oak said. "The reason for this press conference is to clear up and make everyone aware of what's been going on the past several days. The first thing I would like to bring up, is Prof. Elm couldn't make it to the conference. He was attacked by an unknown figure and is in the hospital. As you all know, Ms. Dawn Berlitz was stripped of her trainer's license following the event of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Unfortunately, no one has been able to locate Ms. Berlitz. One of the trainers that I'm the DP of has a Pikachu that's missing. A wild Buneary entered a restaurant when Mr. Ketchum was having breakfast. My grandson Gary Oak is in Sinnoh right now investigating."

Prof. Birch was next to take the mic.

"In the Hoenn region, Norman Maple, gym leader of Petalburg City has stopped taking challengers." Prof. Birch said. "I was contacted by Ms. Berlitz on the day of the events of the Grand Festival. I hung up on her the minute she told me her name."

Prof. Birch stepped back and Prof. Juniper was next to speak.

"I was also contacted by Ms. Berlitz for the same reason." Prof. Juniper said. "She hung up on me as I was telling her I couldn't be her DP."

Prof. Sycamore was next to speak.

"The same thing happened when Ms. Berlitz contacted me." Prof. Sycamore said.

Prof. Oak took the mic next.

"We have come to agreement with the Elite Four and Champions of all six regions that security would be bumped up when traveling to different regions." Prof. Oak said. "This will be effective immediately. This rule will stay in place until Ash Ketchum's Pikachu and Dawn Berlitz is found. We ask that anyone in the six regions cooperate and give info if they have any information. The Officer Jennys in Sinnoh are searching nonstop for Pikachu and Ms. Berlitz. That will be it for this press conference."

The five professors left the podium before anyone in the media could bombard them with questions.

Max was in a state of panic after watching the press conference. He knew where Ash's Pikachu was.

**With Dusk.**

Dusk had finished buying supplies at the PokeMart. She had watched the press conference on the tv that was inside the store. It took a lot of her energy to not break the tv seeing five people that had refused to help her in her time of need. Once the press conference ended, she left the PokeMart to find Max.

**With Ash, May and Brock.**

Ash had just checked into the hotel at Lily of the Valley Island. He was sharing a room with May. Brock was forced to get a separate room. The three were currently in the lobby after watching the press conference.

"Ash, I'm sure Gary is getting to the bottom of this now." May said.

"I know, but I was hoping to use him in the Sinnoh League." Ash said.

"Ash, maybe you should use some of your older pokemon." Brock said. "I'm sure Bulbasaur, Snorlax and Charizard are chomping at the bit to see some action."

"Yeah, you're right." Ash said. "We'll win this thing in honor of Pikachu if he's not found."

"Now that's the Ash I love." May said.

May kissed Ash on he lips and put her arm around him.

"Let's go for a walk, Ash." May said. "That will help get your mind off of things."

"Okay." Ash said.

The couple got up from where they were seated. Brock went back to his room.

**With Johanna and Kenny.**

Kenny had his arm wrapped around Johanna as the two watched the press conference. When the press conference ended, Johanna began to wonder.

"Honey, do you think that the Buneary from the restaurant is Dawn's?" Johanna asked.

"I doubt it." Kenny said. "Dawn's license was stripped before they left for Lily of the Valley. I'm sure Gary will be able to get to the bottom of it."

"I also wonder who attacked Prof. Elm." Johanna said. "To top it off, Norman Maple is refusing new challengers to his gym."

The couple continued to talk, but got bored and began making out.

**With Candice and Zoey.**

The two were sitting in the living room in Candice's house watching the press conference. Candice was angry when she heard about Norman boycotting his gym leader duties.

"I can't believe that man refused to accept new challenges." Candice said. "He needs to be removed as a gym leader."

"Calm down, Ms. Senior." Zoey said. "Besides, I know you can beat him in a battle any day."

"Thanks Zoey." Candice said. "I sure hope that Pikachu will be okay. That whore Buneary of that wannabe coordinator Dawn will pay."

"Damn right." Zoey said. "There's only one Buneary that had a crush on that Pikachu. Dee Dee is in deep shit now."

Zoey and Candice continued to talk down on Norman and Dawn.

**With Dusk and Max.**

Dusk walked into the pokemon center where Max was still deep in thought.

"Max." Dusk called out.

Max didn't respond, so Dusk walked up to him and slapped him across the face. That brought Max back into reality.

"Hey, you really need to stop hitting me." Max complained.

"Suck it up." Dusk said. "Maybe you should've answered me when I called out to you the first time."

"What do you want anyway?" Max asked. "I just saw the press conference."

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Dusk said. "Let's get a room and talk about this."

"Okay." Max said.

Max did the honors of getting the room. The two made their way down the corridor and entered the room. Dusk shut the door behind her.

"Don't get any idea, you perv." Dusk said.

"Just get to it." Max said.

"What do we do about Pikachu?" Dusk said. "They're looking for him."

"I think we should ask Pikachu." Max said.

Pikachu jumped out of Dusk's bag and stretched. Ralts appeared, so that she could translate to Max and Dusk.

"Pikachu, what do you want to do?" Max asked. "We don't want to keep you in the bag all the time."

"Pika pi pikachu pi." Pikachu said.

_"Pikachu is saying that he's willing to evolve into a Raichu, so that no one notices him."_ Ralts said.

Dusk and Max both knowing Pikachu's history of not wanting to evolve, felt nervous.

"Are you sure abou this, Pikachu?" Dusk asked.

"When you go back to Ash, he'll get confused." Max added.

"Chu pika chu pika pika." Pikachu said.

_"Pikachu says that he doesn't care. He wants to look nice for Lopunny."_ Ralts said.

"Well, if that's your choice Pikachu, then let's do it." Max said. "I have a Thunderstone that my dad gave me."

Max pulled out the Thunderstone and put it in front of Pikachu. Pikachu touched it with his paw and was enveloped in a bluish white light. Pikachu began to change shape. A few seconds later, the light faded, revealing a Raichu. Lopunny let herself out of her pokeball and hugged Raichu. Raichu got into a sprinting stance and ran from one part of the room to the other. Raichu smiled knowing that he still had his speed.

"Now that we have that settled, let's head to Charicific Valley." Dusk said.

Max returned the card key to Nurse Joy and the two left the pokemon center. Dusk and Max left Violet City through the south exit, which was the way to Charicific Valley. Raichu and Lopunny were walking in front of the two humans. An hour and a half went by and the two had finally reached a rocky mountainous like place. The path looked pretty steep and narrow.

"Max, you go first." Dusk said. "You weigh less and can move quicker."

Max nodded and slowly walked sideways up the path. Halfway up, Dusk followed behind. Twenty minutes later, the two had finally reached a valley like area with stone statues of Charizard. There was a shallow body of water below the big Charizard statue. Before they could walk any further, a female voice cut them off.

"You two, hold it right there." Liza demanded.

A female with spiky green hair tied into a ponytail, fair skin and green eyes showed up. She was wearing a red midriff top that showed her stomach, a red short skirt and red flats.

"What are you two doing here?" Liza demanded.

Max was busy enjoying Liza's looks, so Dusk spoke up.

"I'm here to see one of your Charizard." Dusk said.

"Who are you?" Liza demanded. "How do I know you're not some poacher?"

"Listen lady, if I we-." Dusk was cut off by Max.

"Excuse me ma'am, I happen to know the Charizard." Max said. "I traveled the Hoenn and Kanto region with Ash Ketchum and my sister, May Maple."

Liza froze upon hearing Max mention Ash Ketchum.

"I saw the press conference earlier." Liza said. "The poor guy lost his Pikachu."

"It is sad." Dusk said in a fake sympathetic tone.

"I'll go get Ash's Charizard now." Liza said.

Liza put her two fingers together and whistled loudly. Seconds later, Ash's Charizard showed up. He immediately noticed Max and brought him into a hug. What nearly blew Dusk's cover was Charizard also noticed Raichu, even though he was no longer a Pikachu. The two talked in their language for a bit before cutting it short.

"Okay you saw Ash's Charizard." Liza said. "Now why did you want to see him?"

"We came to see if he wants to help in the search for Pikachu." Max lied.

"Well, seeing that Charizard knows you and is getting along with your pokemon, I will allow it." Liza said.

Liza pulled out Charizard's pokeball and handed it to Max.

"You'll need to talk to Charizard about this." Liza said. "If Charizard says no, then I expect to see him back here soon."

"Got it." Max said.

Max returned Charizard to his pokeball and clipped it on his belt. Dusk and Max left the valley and was now out of sight.

"That was a nice lie back there." Dusk said.

"Thanks." Max said.

Max pulled out Charizard's pokeball.

"Charizard, come on out." Max said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Charizard materialized in front of Max.

"Charizard, I have something to say." Max said. "The Raichu you see is Ash's Pikachu. My friend Dusk here would like to talk to you."

"Charizard, I was wondering if you could help Raichu train my pokemon to become gym battle ready?" Dusk asked.

"Rawr ror rawr?" Charizard asked.

_"Charizard asks why should he help you."_ Ralts said.

"I'm doing this because the Ash you know hurt someone badly." Dusk said. "I'm here to avenge that person. Raichu was even willing to evolve to help out. I promise that when this is all over, you can go back to Ash. Raichu can as well."

Charizard thought about it for a bit then spoke up.

"Ror rawr ror ror rawr." Charizard said.

_"Charizard says he'll go with us, but he won't battle against Ash."_ Ralts said.

"Rawr ror rawr." Charizard added.

_"He also says that if you get an attitude with him, he won't hesitate to BBQ you to the bone with a Flamethrower."_ Ralts said.

"I agree to those terms." Dusk said. "Can you take us to Pallet Town?"

Charizard nodded and lowered himself, so that Dusk and Max can get on. Max got on first. Max helped Dusk onto Charizard, which made Dusk have a rare smile. Dusk held ont Max's hips, which made him grin from ear to ear. The smaller pokemon hopped on and Charizard took flight towards Pallet Town.

**An Hour Later.**

Charizard landed in front of Delia's house. Max returned Charizard to his pokeball. Dusk knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Delia opened the door and was surprised to see the two back so soon. She almost fainted when Raichu came into view.

"What are you two doing back so soon?" Delia asked. "Come in and you can explain."

The two entered the house and Delia shut the door behind her. The two sat in the living room and Delia sat on a chair.

"Well, the reason for us being back so soon is because we had to go to Charicific Valley to get Ash's Charizard." Max said.

"That was all we needed to do in Johto." Dusk said. "I saw the press conference earlier and that's why Pikachu is a Raichu."

"It was Raichu's decision." Max added.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Delia said. "I'm not going to report you two. Ash is my son, but he needs to be knocked down a peg or two."

"Thanks Delia." Max said.

"No problem." Delia said. "What region do you two plan on going to?"

"Well, know that Ash has already competed here in Kanto, been to Johto and traveled through Hoenn, we were thinking Unova." Dusk said. "I will collect the Unova gym badges and compete in the Unova League."

"That's a good idea, Dusk." Delia said.

"Max, you're more than welcome to come with me if you'd like." Dusk offered.

Delia and Max were both shocked. A couple of days ago, Dusk was refusing to travel with Max and now she was offering him the chance to go with her.

"Sure, I'd like to go with you." Max said.

"We'll leave when the Sinnoh League ends." Dusk said.

"So you'll be staying for a week?" Delia asked.

"Yeah." Max said. "We'll help you out with the chores. I'll also be training my pokemon."

"Thank you both." Delia said. "Since you two are getting along so well, you can both wash the dishes after lunch."

This earned Max an elbow from Dusk.

"I'm drying the dishes." Dusk said. "I'm not touching anything that comes from your mouth."

"Whatever." Max said.

The rest of the day went by good with Max and Dusk working together washing dishes after lunch. Charizard and Raichu helped both Dusk and Max's pokemon train. It was now time for bed. The two had to share a room again, but there was no fighting this time.

"Goodnight Dusk." Max said.

"Goodnight Max." Dusk said.

They both went to their respective beds and fell asleep.

**That's it for chapter 9.**

**Next chapter, Dusk and Max will go to Unova and officially start their journey.**

**Bye for now.**


	10. To Unova

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thank you for the review/follows/favs. Thank you to the silent readers as well. I don't have much to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Piplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Cyndaquil (male) Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Chapter 10. To Unova**

The week leading up to Dusk and Max leaving for Unova went by pretty fast. Prof. Oak tried to get back on speaking terms with Delia only to be slapped in the face by Delia or kneed in the gut by Dusk. Raichu and Charizard helped all of Dusk's pokemon out quite a bit. Dusk's pokemon were officially gym battle ready. Max had managed to learn a few things in the technology department. Ash had endured an early exit from the Sinnoh League, due to being worried about his Pikachu. May was there to comfort him. After Sinnoh, Brock went back to Pewter City to become a pokemon doctor. Kenny, Johanna, Zoey and Candice elected to go to Johto and compete in contests there. Ash was now on a flight to Unova. The security went back to normal when everyone gave up on finding Ash's Pikachu and Dawn Berlitz.

**Present Day.**

**With Dusk and Max.**

Dusk and Max had their supplies packed. They had their plane tickets. Their pokemon were all set to go. They were standing outside of Delia's house. Delia was also there to see them off.

"You two look after each other now." Delia said.

"Yes ma'am." Max said. "Thanks for letting us stay at your house, Delia."

"No problem, Max." Delia said. "Now you two better get going."

With that, Dusk and Max left Pallet Town to head to Viridian City Airport. Max had grown since he started his journey. He was now just a couple of inches shorter than Dusk. The two made it to Viridian City Airport in record time. They entered the terminal and gave their tickets to the guy working. The flight wouldn't be leaving for another hour, so they sat on a bench inside the terminal.

"Are you excited about Unova?" Max asked.

"I guess." Dusk replied in a low tone.

Max being wise beyond his years knew that Dusk was nervous. He decided to save himself from getting hit by not pushing the subject. The time went by fast and the two boarded the plane. The two took their seats and got buckled in. Raichu was more willing to be in his pokeball ever since he evolved. Ralts stayed out because se was the smallest pokemon. The intercom sounded.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Hexi-Regional Airlines." The pilot said. "We will be taking off in five minutes. This flight is on a direct flight to Nuvema Town in the Unova region. We will arrive in three to four hours. Please buckle your seatbelts, return all pokemon and turn off all electronic devices."

Max returned Ralts to her pokeball and shut his pokedex off. The flight took off five minutes latter.

**Three Hours Later.**

The plane began it's descent and the intercom sounded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in Nuvema Town shortly." The pilot said. "Please stay buckled in until the plane stops. Make sure you have all of your belongings before exiting the plane. Thank you for choosing Hexi-Regional Airlines."

The plane landed and came to a stop. Max and Dusk got unbuckled, grabbed their things and left the plane. Raichu, Lopunny and Ralts were let out of their pokeballs.

"Where do you want to go now?" Max asked.

"I think we should go to Prof. Juniper's lab and pay her a visit." Dusk said.

"Okay." Max said.

The two left the airport terminal and stepped out into the daylight. Several pokemon native to Unova were running and flying around. There was a flock of Swanna flying above the huge body of water. Four Deerling were playing tag with one another. A male and female Unfezant were flying side by side. Two Alomomola jumped out of the waer and kissed each other. When Max wasn't looking, Dusk became sparkly eyed at what she had just seen. Dusk got out of her little Dawn moment and spoke up.

"Let's get to that lab." Dusk said.

Max and Dusk walked down the road and within minutes, a building came into view. The two made their way to the front door and entered the lab. Dusk got into her angry mode and made her way to Prof. Juniper the minute she saw her. Prof. Juniper greeted the two.

"Hello you two." Prof. Juniper. "How may I help you today?"

"We want starters." Dusk demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you a starter." Prof. Juniper said. "You two already have pokemon and I have a new trainer coming in soon to pick his starter."

Not seeing any of her assistants around, Dusk got forceful. She grabbed Prof. Juniper by the throat.

"Listen bitch, you've told me no once." Dusk said. "You're giving me what I want this time. if you don't, I'll injure your ass and just take what I want."

Tears began to roll down Prof. Juniper's cheek and she was shaking.

"O-okay y-you t-two c-can h-have a s-starter." Prof. Juniper said through sobs. "Please don't hurt me."

"Shut up." Dusk said. "Just get them already. If you even think of calling anybody, I'll hurt you. If you tell anybody what I look like after I leave, I'll come back and hurt you. Are we understood?"

"Y-yes." Prof. Juniper said.

The professor ran out of the room and came back with three pokeballs. She had wiped the tears from her face. Prof. Juniper threw the three pokeballs in the air, releasing the three starters. The grass tyoe seemed to be calm, cool and collected. The fire type seemed to have an extra spring in his step. The water type was a bit of a wuss and hid behind Prof. Juniper.

"The first one is Snivy." Prof. Juniper said. "He's a grass type.

Prof. Juniper moved to the second pokemon.

"The second one is Tepig." Prof. Juniper said. "He's a fire type."

Prof. Juniper pulled the last pokemon from behind her.

"The last pokemon is Oshawott." Prof. Juniper said. "He's a water type."

"Ladies first." Max said.

Dusk without hesitation walked over and picked up Tepig.

"You look like someone who will kick ass in a gym battle." Dusk said.

Max made his way over to Snivy.

"You're my type of pokemon for sure." Max said.

Oshawott turned white as a ghost and fell down anime style at being rejected.

Prof. Juniper went to another room and came back with two sets of five pokeballs and a pokedex. Dusk got the orange, dark blue and gray pokedex. Max got the black and red one. Prof. Juniper handed the two Snivy and Tepig's pokeballs. They returned their pokemon.

"Thanks Prof. Juniper." Max said. "Sorry about my friend."

"Thanks for being nice to me." Prof. Juniper said.

Prof. Juniper bent down and kissed Max on the cheek. This caused Max to blush. Dusk was furious, but she kept her anger in. Before the two left, a guy with dirty blond hair, pale gray eyes and fair skin showed up. He was wearing an orange jacket over a black shirt. He was wearing light gray jeans and black and white shoes.

"Hi Prof. Juniper, I'm here for my first pokemon." The guy known as Trip said.

"Hi Trip." Prof. Juniper said. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. I gave the first two pokemon to these guys. All I have left is an Oshawott."

This angered Trip big time.

"So you're telling me you gave these people who apparently already have pokemon a starter?" Trip asked. "Fine, I'll take the Oshawott."

Prof. Juniper handed Trip a green pokedex, five pokeballs and Oshawott's pokeball.

"Good luck on your adventure you three." Prof. Juniper said.

Trip left the lab angry. He wanted a Snivy, but Max beat him to it. Max and Dusk left the lab. Trip was waiting for the two by the pathway out of town.

"I challenge whoever picked Snivy to a battle." Trip said. "I'll make you pay for taking what's mine."

Max stepped forward and spoke up.

"Then you're challenging me." Max said.

Trip let out a laugh when Max said this.

"Seriously, some four-eyed kid from who knows where." Trip said.

"Hey, I happen to be the son of Norman Maple." Max said.

"More like the son of a quitter gym leader." Trip taunted. "This battle will be easier than I thought."

Max was enraged now.

"Now dare you talk down about my dad." Max said.

Max readied a pokeball.

"Totodile, get in there." Max said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

The female shiny Totodile materialized in front of Max. Both Dusk and Trip were shocked at seeing the unique Totodile for the first time. Trip took pictures of the Totodile. Once he was done, he readied a pokeball.

"Oshawott, go." Trip said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Oshawott materialized in front of Trip. The minute he laid eyes on Totodile, he got hearts for eyes and tried wooing her.

"Oshawott, snap out of it and use Razor Shell." Trip ordered.

Oshawott didn't listen though. He kept trying to woo Totodile. Max got an evil smirk on his face.

"Totodile, use Dragon Claw on that love sick Growlithe." Max ordered.

Totodile's right claw glowed green and she ran forward and slashed Oshawott hard, knocking him out with only one hit.

"Arceus damn it!" Trip yelled.

Trip returned his pokemon and spoke again.

"You'll pay for this, asshole." Trip said.

Trip stormed off into the distance. Dusk walked up and joined Max.

"How come you never brought Totodile out until now?" Dusk asked. "I didn't see her during training back in Kanto."

"I knew she had plenty of battle experience far superior to Ralts and Whismur, so I waited." Max said. "That Oshawott sucks."

Dusk let out a giggle.

"You're telling me." Dusk said. "Let's get out of here."

Dusk and Max left Nuvema Town. It was beginning to get dark out, so the two decided to set up camp.

"I'll get the firewood." Dusk said. "You set up camp."

"Okay." Max said.

**With Dusk.**

Dusk had left Raichu and Lopunny back at camp with Max. She was now searching for some firewood. After finding a sizeable amount of firewood, Dusk proceeded to head back to camp. Before she could get far, someone came running in the distance.

"Out of my way out of my way out of my way." A female voice said.

Within seconds, Dusk was run into and knocked down, dropping her firewood.

"Oh sorry sorry sorry." The girl said.

The person that ran into Dusk had a green hat on. She had short blond hair and green eyes.

"So sorry I ran into you like that." The girl said. "I'm Bianca."

Duk got up and she had a murderous look in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Bianca." Dusk said. "I'm about to kick your ass."

Without wasting another minutes, Dusk punched Bianca in the face, kneed her in the gut, choked her kicked her in the ribs a number of times. Dusk punched her in the nose, causing blood to gush out.

"Next time watch where you're going, bitch." Dusk said.

Dusk spat on the crying girl, picked up her firewood and left.

Dusk had come back to the campsite. Max had set up the tents and sleeping bags. They both shared cooking duty. After feeding the pokemon and eating themselves, the fire was put out and the two went to their respective tents and went to bed. Unbeknownst to them, Ash and May were also in Unova.

**That's it for chapter 10.**

**Next chapter, Dusk and Max will get some training in. We will check in on Ash and May. Dusk and Max will get to the next town.**


	11. Traitors Arrive

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thank you all for the revies/follows/favs and silent readers. It means a lot and keeps me motivated. I don't have much to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Piplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Cyndaquil (male) Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Chaper 11. Traitors Arrive**

**With Ash and May.**

Ash and May stepped foot in the Unova region for the first time. Their flight was delayed, causing them to arrive late. The two walked down the road towards Prof. Juniper's lab.

"This region is beautiful." May said.

"I know." Ash said. "I can't wait to catch some pokemon here."

Ash had gotten over his early exit to the Sinnoh League with the help of May He was still worried about his Pikachu though.

"Do you think I'll ever see Pikachu again?" Ash asked.

"I'm sure you will, Ash." May said.

"Thanks May." Ash said.

"No problem, Ash." May said.

May kissed Ash on the lips and rested her head on his shoulder. Ash got a good whiff of May's pecha berry shampoo.

"Your hair smells good as always." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash." May said. "I'm still a bit bummed out that there's no contests in this region."

"That does suck." Ash said. "I know you'll be a top coordinator someday."

"That's for sure." May said. "I won't have to worry about throwing a contest to a cheap knock-off coordinator like Dee Dee."

Ash chuckled when May said this.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to hear her whiney squeaky voice anymore." Ash said. "I'm so glad I picked you over her. You're everything I've ever wanted."

May kissed Ash again.

"Thanks Ash." May said. "That means a lot. Back during my Johto travels, I was a bit attracted to Drew, but one day during a contest in Goldenrod City, I walked to the dressing room and saw him making out with Harley."

Ash threw up in his mouth at the mental image of those two making out.

"May, I really did not need that image in my head." Ash said.

"Sorry." May said. "Picture me in a french maid outfit with pigtails then."

This made Mini Ash build a pyramid in his pants. May took notice.

"I'll take care of that later." May said seductively.

Ash and May finally made it to Prof. Juniper's lab. When they entered, they saw the female regional professor tending to a girl with short blond hair and green eyes. The girl looked to physically be in bad shape. Prof. Juniper looked up and saw the two trainers.

"Oh hi." Prof. Juniper said. "What can I do for you two?"

"I'm here to register for the Unova League." Ash said. "Are you Prof. Juniper?

"Yes, I'm Prof. Juniper." Prof. Juniper said.

"I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and this is my girlfriend May Maple." Ash said.

"Nice to meet you two." Prof. Juniper said. "Just give me a moment and I'll register you for the Unova League and get you both a new pokedex."

"Thanks." Ash and May said in unison.

Prof. Juniper left the room for a few minutes and came back with two pokedexes and two sets of five pokeballs.

"Ash you're now registered for the Unova League." Prof. Juniper said. "Please take these pokedexes. They have all the info on the Unova native pokemon."

"Thanks professor." Ash and May said in unison.

May took the pokedex that was pink with a sky blue upper half of a pokeball. Ash took the blue pokedex with red upper half of a pokeball. The two then turned their attention back to the girl laying on the couch.

"Excuse me, but what happen to this girl?" Ash asked.

"Someone beat her up yesterday." Prof. Juniper said. "She's my assistant, Bianca. She has a habit of running into people without looking when she's in a hurry. I sent her to deliver some berries to Striaton City. Bianca had run into someone carrying firewood when it happened."

"Who attacked her?" May asked.

"I don't know." Prof. Juniper said. "It was kind of dark out when it happened."

"Whoever did this, I hope they get caught." Ash said.

"Me too." May said.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but I need to get back to work." Prof. Juniper said. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to give you two a starter, but three people came in and claimed them yesterday."

"We understand." Ash said. "We have pokemon."

"It was nice meeting you two." Prof. Juniper said.

The two left the lab and left to go to the next town.

**With Dusk and Max.**

Dusk and Max had cleaned up their camp and had some time to kill.

"Hey Max, let's test out our new pokemon." Dusk said.

"Sounds good to me." Max said.

Both Max and Dusk pulled out a pokeball.

"Tepig, come on out." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The Unova starter materialized in front of Dusk.

"Snivy, come on out." Max said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Both Dusk scanned their pokemon's move pools. Each were impressed at the fact that their starters knew more than four moves. The two put away their pokedexes and made their way to opposite sides of the field.

"Dusk, you get the first move." Max said.

"Sounds good to me." Dusk said. "Tepig, start off by using Ember."

"Snivy, dodge and use a Calm Mind and Coil combo to boost your stats." Max ordered.

Tepig opened his mouth and shot a few small fireballs at Snivy. Snivy nimbly moved out of the way and closed his eyes. He glowed bright green, boosting up his special attack and special defense. Snivy then coiled up and glowed again, boosting up his physical attack and defense as well as his accuracy.

"Now's my turn to go first." Max said. "Use Leaf Tornado."

"Dodge and use Rollout." Dusk ordered.

Snivy created a gust of winds combined with several leaves and threw it at Tepig. Tepig dodged the move and curled into a ball. He began rolling towards Snivy, but the Leaf Tornado redirected and hit Tepig hard, knocking him back several feet due to Snivy's increased accuracy and attack power.

"Nice shot, Max." Dusk said. "Tepig, use Defense Curl then follow up with Tackle."

"Snivy, you use your Tackle." Max ordered.

Tepig curled into a ball and glowed blue, raising his defense. Snivy began running towards his opponent. Tepig uncurled himself and began running at Snivy. Both pokemon reached each other and collided, causing a dust cloud to pick up. When the dust settled, both pokemon were panting.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now." Max said.

"Good idea." Dusk said.

Both Max and Dusk returned their starters.

"Max, what's the next town?" Dusk asked.

Max looked on his PokeNav then spoke up.

"Accumula Town is the nearest town from here." Max said.

Max and Dusk turned their attention to Raichu, Lopunny and Ralts.

"Are you three ready to go?" Dusk asked.

The three pokemon nodded.

"Then let's head to Accumula Town." Max said.

Max, Dusk and the three pokemon left their campsite behind and began walking towards the next town.

"For a rookie, you're a good trainer." Dusk said.

"Thanks." Max said. "Being the son of a gym leader on top of studying pokemon helps."

"That's true." Dusk said.

Dusk then remembered something.

"Oh shit." Dusk said. "I forgot to register for the Unova League."

"Come to think about it, our pokedexes aren't even fully activated." Max said. "I can fix that though. I can even get you registered for the Unova League."

"Okay." Dusk said.

Dusk pulled out her pokedex and handed it to Max. Max easily did all the techie stuff and within minutes, both pokedexes were fully activated to their names and Dusk was now registered for the Unova League. Max handed Dusk her pokedex back.

"All done." Max said.

"Thanks Max." Dusk said. "I'm even more glad that I invited you come with me."

Max blushed a bit at this. He quickly shrugged it off, due to the fact that he wanted to go out with Dawn. What he still didn't know was Dusk was actually Dawn.

"Okay, let's get to the next town for real this time." Dusk said.

The two made their way down the dirt path and after a half an hour of walking, buildings and houses came into view.

"Looks like we made it to Accumula Town." Max said.

The two ran the rest of the way to the town. Once they entered town, a man with grayish blue eyes and tea green long hair tied into a ponytail walked towards them. This guy is known as N. The man spoke.

"What are you two doing with those pokemon?" N asked.

"None of your business." Dusk said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you two walk any further until you answer my question." N said.

"Like my friend said, none of your business." Max said.

"I must know." N said. "Pokemon should not be amongst us humans. Humans are nothing but greedy beings waning to use pokemon as slaves. Hand me your pokeball and make it easier on yourself."

"Kiss my ass and get out of my way, you stupid hippy." Dusk said.

N proceeded to grab Dusk by the arm and take her pokemon. Max lunged at N and bit him hard on the arm, causing the man to scream in pain.

"OW! That hurt you little runt!" N yelled.

"Lopunny, use Ice Beam and freeze this bastard in place." Dusk ordered.

Lopunny opened her mouth and shot the beam of ice at N, freezing him in place.

"Now, let's get out of here." Dusk said.

Dusk and Max made it to the pokemon center. The two walked to the counter. The Nurse Joy in Unova looked different from the ones in the other four regions.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Can you heal our pokemn?" Max asked.

"Certainly." Nurse Joy said.

Dusk and Max handed Nurse Joy Snivy and Tepig's pokeballs. Nurse Joy went to the back and returned a few minutes later with the two pokeballs.

"Your pokemon are all healed." Nurse Joy said. "Will there be anything else I can help you with?"

"We would like a room, please." Max said.

"I just need one of your pokedexes." Nurse Joy said.

Max handed Nurse Joy his pokedex. Nurse Joy typed something on the computer and handed him back his pokedex along with two room keys.

"You're all set." Nurse Joy said. "Enjoy your stay."

Max and Dusk took off towards their respective rooms, but Dusk grabbed Max by the arm.

"Why did you help me back there?" Dusk asked. "You know that I don't like you all that much."

"You're starting to grow on me a bit." Max said. "Besides, I sometimes understand why you act the way you do."

This surprised Dusk a bit. Here Max was saying that she was growing on her and he was willing to help her.

"When I find Dawn, I hope to introduce her to you." Max said.

Dusk was deep in thought.

"You already know her." Dusk thought to herself.

"Anyways, I'm going to go rest in my room." Max said.

"Okay." Dusk said. "I'm going to do the same."

Max and Dusk went to their respective rooms. Raichu and Lopunny went with Dusk and Ralts of course went with Max.

Ash and May soon arrived at the same pokemon center. The two got themselves a room to get rested up. The traitors along with Dusk and Max are now in the same town staying at the same place. What could possibly happen?

**That's it for chapter 11.**

**Next chapter, Dusk and Max will have their first encounter with Ash and May. Dusk and Max will head to the next town.**

**Bye for now.**


	12. Accumula Quarrels

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thank you all again for the reviews and reading this story. This chapter, things will get a bit interesting. I won't say much else, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Piplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Cyndaquil (male) Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Chapter 12. Accumula Quarrels**

**With Dusk and Max.**

A couple of hours had passed since Dusk and Max made it to the pokemon center. Max was sitting in his room playing with his four pokemon. Ralts and Totodile were having girl time while Whismur and Snivy were getting to know one another. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Max shouted.

"It's Dusk." Dusk replied through the door.

Max got up from his bed and sat his pokemon down on the bed. He made his way to the door and opened it. Dusk stood on the other side of the door tapping her feet.

"What do you need?" Max asked.

"Can I come in?" Dusk asked.

"Sure." Max said.

Max moved out of the way and let Dusk enter his room. Max shut the door behind him. Dusk found a chair and sat down while Max sat down on his bed.

"So, what is it, Dusk?" Max asked.

"I was just wondering if we can train again." Dusk said.

Max knew that Dusk was hiding something, but decided to not press the issue.

"Sure, we can train." Max said. "What pokemon do you want to train?"

"I was thinking about training my Piplup." Dusk said. "Your Totodile seems to be pretty strong."

"That sounds like a great idea, Dusk." Max said. "I'm getting hungry, so I'm going to the dining room."

"I'll come with you." Dusk said. "I didn't mean what I said about not liking you earlier. You're growing on me too. That's the real reason why I came here."

Max couldn't help but blush when Dusk said this. He pushed the thoughts aside though.

"Dusk, we should keep our association as strictly traveling companions." Max said. "I want to be with Dawn Berlitz. I'm afraid that if I develop feelings for you, I'll end up just as bad as the traitors and forget to help her."

Dusk felt a pain in her heart at this. A part of her wanted to tell Max that she is Dawn Berlitz, but another part of her didn't want to do that.

"I understand." Dusk said.

"Thank you." Max said. "You can still come with me to the dining room."

"Okay." Dusk said.

Max returned his pokemon with the exception of Ralts.

"Where's Raichu and Lopunny?" Max asked.

"They're in my room taking a nap still." Dusk said.

The two left the room and made their way down the corridor and entered the lobby. They walked passed Nurse Joy and made their way down the corridor that led to the pokemon center's dining room. They entered the dining room to eat. Dusk and Max ordered and paid for their food and went to a table to eat.

"I sure hope that we don't run into that guy with the green hair again." Dusk said.

"That guy would be the perfect person for Drew." Max said and laughted.

Dusk looked at Max with a puzzled expression on her face due to not knowing who Drew is.

"Um, who's Drew?" Dusk asked.

"He's a coordinator from the Hoenn region." Max said. "He has green hair and likes to give my sister roses. My sister used to like him, but she saw him making out with this guy named Harley who has long purple hair. I'm not against same gender couples, but those two together would make anybody sick."

"Do you have any pictures of what they look like?" Dusk asked.

Max pulled out a device that sends and stores pictures electronically. Max showed Dusk the picture of Drew shoving his tongue down Harley's throat. Dusk threw up in her mouth at what she saw.

"Okay, I'm done eating." Dusk said.

Dusk and Max were enjoying themselves, but that would soon come to an end when Ash and May entered the dining room.

**With Ash and May.**

"Man, I'm hungry." Ash said.

"You've already eaten my 'dessert', Ash." May said.

"I mean real food." Ash said.

May's stomach growled just as Ash mentioned real food.

"Hehe, I guess I'm hungry." May said.

"Well, let's go to the dining room." Ash said.

The two got up off the bed and left the room. They made their way down the corridor and entered the lobby. The two waved to Nurse Joy as they entered the corridor that led to the dining room. Ash opened the door and the two entered the dining room. Ash and May were both shocked at what they saw upon entering the dining room.

"What is my brother doing here?" May asked quietly. "And who's that girl he's with?"

"I don't know." Ash said. "It seems your brother just got jealous of you, so he found some trash just to get out of the house again."

May giggled at her boyfriend's insults.

"He probably misses me holding his hand." May said. "Let's go confront my brother and his piece of trash."

"Yeah, we can tell him to his face how worthless he is, just like we did with Dawn." Ash said.

**With Everybody.**

Dusk and Max finished their food and Max put his picture device away. Ash and May walked up to the two and spoke.

"Max, what the hell are you doing here?" May asked coldly.

Max nearly jumped when he heard May's voice. Dusk was having a rough time keeping her emotions in check, due to what Ash and May had said to her a good week and a half ago back in Sinnoh.

"What does it matter to you?" Max asked. "You don't want me in your life."

"So you find some hooker, so that you can get out of the house?" May asked. "You're so pathetic, Max."

"And to think that I wanted you to look up to me." Ash added

Max was fuming now. His own flesh and blood was talking down on him and judging Dusk without getting to know her first. Then there is Ash, someone Max looked at as a big brother figure was also talking down on him.

"For both you guy's information, I'm a pokemon trainer now." Max said. "I already have four pokemon to my name."

Ash and May busted out laughing when Max said this.

"Hahaha, you're funny, Max." May said.

"Hehehe, oh my Arceus." Ash said while laughing. "You, a pokemon trainer? If I remember correctly, you took of crying like a little baby when you couldn't figure out how to help that Ralts back in Hoenn."

It was Ralt's turn to get upset. She came from under the table and got the two traitor's attention.

_"Excuse me you two."_ Ralts said sternly.

This caused Ash and May flinch and stop their laughing.

_"I am that same Ralts you just mentioned."_ Ralts said. _"If I were you, I wouldn't be laughing. Ash, you lost your Pikachu."_

Ralts turned her attention to May.

_"Perhaps you should get away from here, so that my trainer and his friend can relax."_ Ralts said. _"I don't have a problem using Psychic to throw you away from here."_

"Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Ash said.

Ash turned his attention to Dusk. Dusk was still doing all she could to keep her emotions in check.

"Who the hell are you?" Ash asked. "You might want to read little Max here a bedtime story. You'll need one as well after I beat you in a battle."

"Get the fuck away from me." Dusk said.

"What if he doesn't?" May asked.

"Then I'll see to it that he won't be able to have kids with you." Dusk threatened. "By the way, how does it feel being attracted to a guy with green hair, only to find out he likes guys that look like girls?"

This made May furious.

"That's it." May said. "I challenge you to a two on two battle."

"You're on." Dusk said.

The four left the dining room and made their way down the corridor and entered the lobby. They left the pokemon center and made their way to the back of the pokemon center where the battlefield is located. May and Dusk walked to their respective sides of the field.

"I will be the ref." Max said.

Max made his way to the ref's area of the battlefield. Ash sat on the bench by the field to watch the battle.

"Kick that piece of trash's ass, May." Ash said.

"This will be easy." May said.

"We'll see." Dusk said. "You'll be the one crying like a little baby tonight."

Max cleared his throat to get the girls attention.

"This battle is May Maple vs Dusk Skye." Max said.

Ash and May fell down laughing at Dusk's name.

"Hahaha, this day can't get any better." May said in between laughs as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hehehe, Dusk Skye? That sounds like a trashy name." Ash said in between laughs.

Dusk was doing all she could to not run over and smash Ash in the nuts. She was taken out of her thoughts when Max spoke again.

"This will be a two on two battle with no switch outs except for when the round ends." Max said. "Trainers, please pick your first pokemon."

Dusk and May readied their first pokeballs.

"Go, Venusaur." May said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Venusaur materialized in front of May.

"Stantler, let's go." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The deer like pokemon materialzed in front of Dusk.

"The first move goes to Dusk. Begin." Max said.

"Stantler, put that overgrown plant to sleep with Hypnosis." Dusk ordered.

"Venusaur, grab that ugly deer with Vine Whip and use Petal Dance." May ordered.

Stantler's eyes turned blue and prepared to use Hypnosis. Venusaur shot two thick vines in Stanter's direction.

"Stantler, move out of the way and move in close to put it to sleep." Dusk ordered.

Stantler nimbly jumped out of the way of the vines and ran in close. Stantler was now face to face with Venusaur. Stanter's eyes turned blue again and shot white rings of energy, causing Venusaur to sway from side to side and eventually fall asleep.

"No, Venusaur wake up." May said.

Unfortunately for May, Venusaur remained sleeping.

"Stantler, use Zen Headbutt repeatedly until you knock that overgrown thing out." Dusk ordered.

Stanter's antler's glowed bluish pink and Stantler got into a running stance. He ran at Venusaur and hit the grass/poison type with the super effective move a good eight times, causing a big explosion. When the smoke cleared, a swirly eyed Venusaur was revealed and a perfectly healthy Stantler stood proudly over his fallen opponent.

"Venusaur, no!" May said. "Return for now."

May returned her fainted pokemon and glared at Dusk.

"You'll pay for hat, slut." May said coldly.

"Venusaur is unable to battle. The winner is Stantler." Max said. "Trainer, pick your last pokemon. Winning trainer, switch out now if you so please."

Dusk thought about it for a bit and pulled out Stanter's pokeball.

"Stantler, return." Dusk said.

Dusk and May readied their next pokeballs.

"Go, Blaziken." May said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Blaziken materialized in front of May.

"Marowak, let's go." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The bone keeper pokemon materialized in front of Dusk.

"This match is Blaziken vs Marowak. May gets the first move. Begin." Max said.

"Blaziken, start of with Flamethrower." May ordered.

"Marowak, block those flames with your bone then use Rock Tomb." Dusk ordered.

Blaziken opened his mouth and shot a huge stream of fire at Marowak. Marowak used her bone as a shield, knocking the flames back. When Blaziken stopped his attack, Marowak used her energy to form boulders. She hurled the boulders in Blaziken's direction at a fast pace, trapping the fire type.

"Blaziken, break free from those boulders." May said.

Blaziken tried with all of his might to get free from his rocky prison, but it wasn't any use.

"Now hit that oversized chicken in the head with a Bone Club/Focus Blast combo." Dusk ordered.

Marowak launched herself at the imprisoned Blaziken and whacked the fire/fighting type in the head with her club several times. Blaziken already had swirly eyes, but Marowak didn't let up. Max knew that Blaziken was knocked out, but he decided to not callth match. Marowak focused her energy and formed a white ball of energy. She hurled the ball of energy at the already knocked out Blaziken's head, hitting it hard and causing a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, Blaziken lay on the ground not moving a muscle.

"Blaziken is unable to battle. All of May's pokemon have been knocked out, which mean Dusk Skye is the winner." Max said.

Dusk returned Marowak. She was more than satisfied with what she had done. May ran onto the field as fast as she could.

"Blaziken, please be okay!" May pleaded.

Tears began running down the face of May's face. May looked up at Dusk and then back to her brother.

"You hurt my pokemon, you bitch!" May yelled. "You're a cruel monster. Dusk or whoever your name is!"

May then spoke to her brother.

"As for you, you're just as guilty for not calling the match when Blaziken was already knocked out!" May yelled.

May continued to cry as she held her starter. Ash walked up to May and put a hand on her shoulder.

"May, let's get Blaziken to Nurse Joy right away." Ash suggested.

May returned her Blaziken to his pokeball. Ash and May proceeded to leave, but Ash spoke to the two before leaving.

"As for you two, I'm reporting you both to Nurse Joy." Ash said.

Ash and May walked off and went into the pokemon center.

**With Ash and May.**

The two rushed to the counter where Nurse Joy was standing.

"How may I help you two?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Nurse Joy, my Blaziken is injured badly." May said.

"Give me his pokeball and I'll take a look at him." Nurse Joy said.

May handed the nurse Blaziken's pokeball. Nurse Joy went to the back to examine Blaziken. May began to cry again.

"I-I can't b-believe s-someone w-would d-do t-this to m-my p-pokemon." May said in between sobs.

May broke out in full on crying. Ash pulled May into a hug and rubbed her back.

"May, we will deal with this." Ash said softly. "Blaziken will be okay. We will report those two."

May seemed to calm down a bit at Ash's words.

"T-thank you Ash." May said.

May wiped away her tears and smiled at her boyfriend. Ten minutes went by and Nurse Joy came out from the back. She had a frown on her face, signifying that she didn't have good news.

"Ma'am, would you and your boyfriend come with me please?" Nurse Joy asked in a serious tone.

Ash and May followed the nurse to the back and she led them to an office. May and Ash sat down on one side of the desk. Nurse Joy took a seat on the opposite side of the desk.

"I need to know what led to you bringing Blaziken to me." Nurse Joy said.

"Well, I was having a pokemon battle with this girl's Marowak." May said.

"I see." Nurse Joy said. "Your Blaziken was hit in the head several times really hard. I'm afraid your Blaziken has suffered severe brain damage."

May completely lost it at hearing this news. She bursted into tears again. Ash pulled her into a hug. Nurse Joy continued to speak.

"The brain damage can be repaired though." Nurse Joy said. "However, that's only a 5% chance of that happening. Not even the move Heal Pulse can help in this situation. Because you're his trainer, I would need your okay in order seek out a way to get your Blaziken back to full health. If your Blaziken does recover, he will have to go a year without battling. If you don't want Blaziken to go through this, I can have a drug injected into Blaziken and have him put down. I know this is a lot to take in, so I'll need the names of the person who reffed the match and the person who you battled against. I'll need to get their side of the story as well."

May was unable to speak with everything going through her head, so Ash decided to talk for her.

"The girl May battled goes by the name of Dusk Skye." Ash said. "The person who reffed the match was her brother Max Maple."

"Thank you for that info, young man." Nurse Joy said. "Why don't you take May to Blaziken's room, so that she can see him. I'll page those two and get their side of the story."

Ash and May stood up and Nurse Joy led the two out of the office. She brought the two to a room where Blaziken was laying on a hospital bed. He was hooked up to two machines that connected to his head. Ash and May entered the room and Nurse Joy made her way back to the front, so that the two could be alone with Blaziken.

**With Dusk and Max.**

"You were awesome out there, Dusk." Max said.

"Thanks Max." Dusk said. "That Marowak is definitely going to be in my lineup for my first gym battle."

"Where did you catch the Marowak?" Max asked.

"I caught her in Kanto." Dusk said. "She was kicking my Buneary's ass as a Cubone. During the battle, both Buneary and Cubone evolved."

"So that must be one of the reasons for Pikachu evolving." Max wondered.

Before the two could continue their talk, the intercom sounded.

"Would Dusk Skye and Max Maple please report to the front of the pokemon center." Nurse Joy said over the intercom.

Dusk and Max made their way back into the pokemon center and walked to the counter where a frowning Nurse Joy was waiting for them.

"You two, please come to the back." Nurse Joy said. "I need to talk to you both."

The two followed Nurse Joy to her office. Nurse Joy shut the door behind her and motioned for Dusk and Max to take a seat. Nurse Joy sat down and spoke up.

"It has come to my attention that a battle just took place behind this pokemon center." Nurse Joy said. "A pokemon was badly injured during the battle. I spoke to the pokemon's trainer. Both of your names were brought up."

Nurse Joy turned her attention solely to Dusk and spoke to her.

"Ma'am, did you battle a Blaziken with a Marowak?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes." Dusk said.

"What moves did you use during that battle?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I used Rock Tomb, Bone Club and Focus Blast." Dusk replied.

Nurse Joy turned her attention to Max.

"Max, when did you call the match over?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I called the match after Marowak used Focus Blast." Max replied. "Dusk had called a combo move after using Rock Tomb. Both the Bone Club/Focus Blast combo were so fast that I had to wait call what I see on the field."

Nurse Joy thought about it for a bit. She activated a screen and watched the battle. There was no audio. She paused it when Marowak was hitting Blaziken in the head with Bone Club. She unpaused it and went to the par where Blaziken was hit with Focus Blast. The video footage confirmed Max's explanation. It also wasn't illegal to use regular pokemon moves on a pokemon's head, so Nurse Joy couldn't be upset with Dusk and Max.

"Dusk, how long have you had that Marowak?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I've only had it for a week and a half." Dusk replied.

"Well, because it isn't illegal to attack the head of a pokemon and your statement about the combo move checks out, you two will not be punished for this." Nurse Joy said. "I'll just chalk this up as an accident."

Dusk and Max breathed a sigh of relief.

"You two are free to go." Nurse Joy said.

The two left the office and made their way back to their respective rooms.

**With Ash and May.**

May sat on the chair next to Blaziken's bed. She was holding his claw.

"Blaziken, I hope you can hear me." May said. "I'm sorry that I put you up against that psycho girl. I will get you your justice one way or another. Please hang in there."

A few hours went by. May and Ash had to leave the room and head back to their own rooms.

**The Next Morning.**

Ash and May were called over to the counter where Nurse Joy was waiting.

"Good morning you two." Nurse Joy said. "I have some good news and bad news. Come with me, so that we can talk privately."

The two followed Nurse Joy to her office. The two sat down and waited for the nurse to speak.

"I'll first start with the good news." Nurse Joy said. "Blaziken's condition is stable for now. The bad news is, he'll need to stay under medical supervision for the next several months. I also saw the footage from the battle. Due to the speed of the Bone Club and Focus Blast and the fact that it's totally legal to aim for the head in a pokemon battle, I can only chalk this up to an accident and not punish Mr. Maple and Ms. Skye."

Ash and May were very furious upon hearing that the two would not be punished.

"That's not fair!" May said. "That psycho intentionally hurt my pokemon. I want something done."

"Ms. Maple, I know you're upset about this." Nurse Joy said. "I need to know if you've made a decision regarding Blaziken."

May was still mad that no punishment would be handed down for her pokemon being hurt. She took a deep breath and spoke up.

"I want you to help Blaziken get better." May said.

"I'll do what I can." Nurse Joy said. "Feel free to call this pokemon center at anytime you please. I'll also make sure to get a hold of you if something new comes up."

"Thank you." May said.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give you better news." Nurse Joy said. "I need to get back to work, so I'll hear from you two soon."

Ash and May got up and left the office. The two walked by Blaziken's room to say goodbye before heading to the next town.

**With Dusk and Max.**

Dusk and Max had left the pokemon center after a quick breakfast. They were now on the road to the next town.

"Dusk, the next town is Striaton City." Max said. "There's a gym there."

"Awesome." Dusk said. "Let's go."

Dusk and Max pressed forward on their way to Dusk's first gym battle.

**That's it for chapter 12.**

**Next chapter, Dusk will have her first gym battle. Dusk and Max's feelings will start to grow even more.**

**Bye for now.**


	13. Triple Rumble

**Hello all, midnightrebellion here with another chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews/follows/favs. I want to just bring up that I have revived my original story, Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys. Don't worry though. I will still be updating this story daily. I have made a forum for this story. That's all I have to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Piplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Cyndaquil (male) Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Chapter 13. Triple Rumble**

Dusk and Max decided to take a break on their way to Striaton City.

"I think we should do some training." Dusk said. "We were interrupted by those backstabbers. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me." Max said.

Max and Dusk walked to a clearing away from the dirt path. Raichu, Lopunny and Ralts stood on the side. Max and Dusk readied their pokeballs.

"Okay Piplup, let's go." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Dusk's water type materialized in front of her.

"Totodile, go." Max said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

The Johto water type starter materialized in front of Max.

"You can have the first move, Dusk." Max said.

"Piplup, start off with Bubblebeam." Dusk ordered.

"Totodile, use Water Pulse." Max ordered.

Piplup opened his beak and shot out a beam of beams filled with water. Totodile opened her mouth and shot an orb of pulsating water, popping the bubbles, which caused a bit of a colorful sparkle.

"Totodile, let's try a close ranged attack." Max said. "Use Slash."

"We'll go close ranged too." Dusk said. "Use Drill Peck."

Totodile ran towards Piplup with her claws glowing white. Piplup jumped in the air towards Totodile and turned his beak into a drill. Both pokemon collided with each other, creating an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Dusk, Max and the pokemon watching from the side all sweat dropped at what they saw. Dusk's Piplup had hearts for eyes and was shooting Hydro Pump in the air and puffing out his chest in an attempt to impress Totodile.

"Um, I think your Piplup likes my Totodile." Max said nervously.

Dusk didn't know what to do.

"Piplup, now's not the time to fall in love." Dusk said.

As everyone watched the scene, things got even more interesting. Totodile returned Piplup's feeling, causing both Dusk and Max's jaws to drop. Totodile planted a big kiss on Piplup's cheek.

Max and Dusk finally got out of their shock.

"You've got to be kidding me." Max said.

"So much for training." Dusk said. "This is going to make this journey interesting for sure."

"You're telling me." Max said.

"Let's just head to Striaton City." Dusk said.

Max and Dusk attempted to return their water types, but they both dodged the red beams.

"I guess it won't hurt to let them stay out." Max said.

"Good point." Dusk said. "I used to leave Piplup out when-nevermind."

Dusk stopped herself from revealing her true identity to Max. The two left the clearing and continued on their way to Striaton City. Totodile and Piplup were walking hand and hand. Pikachu and Lopunny were doing the same thing. Ralts was walking ahead of them. After walking for a half an hour, buildings and houses came into view. They had reached Striaton City. They made their way down the road to the pokemon center. The two entered the building and made their way to the counter.

"Hi, how may I help you today?" Nurse Joy asked.

Ralts floated up to the counter and spoke before Max or Dusk could say anything.

"We'd like one room, please." Ralts said.

Dusk and Max fell over anime style. Max quickly got back up.

"Ralts, what are you doing?" Max asked. "Sorry about my pokemon. We'd like two rooms, please."

"Actually, I only have one room left." Nurse Joy said. "I'm sure a cute couple like you two can share."

Both Dusk and Max's cheeks turned red from embarrassment at what Nurse Joy said.

"We're not a couple!" Dusk yelled.

"Your face says you like your friend here." Nurse Joy teased.

Dusk was getting mad at this. She finally spoke up.

"Fine, we'll take the damn room." Dusk said.

Max quickly handed the nurse his pokedex. Nurse Joy typed something in her computer and pulled out two room keys that had the same number on them.

"Here you two go." Nurse Joy said. "Have a good day."

Max put his pokedex into his pocket. The two made their way down the corridor that led to their room. Before entering the room, Dusk turned her attention to Max and spoke up.

"Don't get any ideas, you perv." Dusk said.

Dusk opened the door to the room. The two groaned loudly at what they saw. The room only had one bed.

"Oh Arceus damn it." Dusk said.

While Dusk was busy thinking, Max decided to take action.

"I call the bed." Max said quickly.

Max proceeded to run towards the bed, but Dusk attempted to beat Max to it, but she tripped over him, knocking the two down. Max landed on his back and Dusk ended up on top of him. Instead of being angry, both Max and Dusk's hearts started beating really fast. Their cheeks turned red again.

Max was looking into Dusk's big green eyes and flowing dyed hair.

"She's beautiful." Max thought to himself.

Dusk was looking down into Max's dark brown eyes from her position. She couldn't take her eyes off of his smile either. She couldn't help but get lost in Max's looks.

"His eyes are gorgeous." Dusk thought to herself. "That smile is to die for."

The two immediately got out of their thoughts though. Dusk got up and Max stood up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry about that." Dusk said. "I have an idea. You sleep on one end of the bed and I'll sleep on the other end. We'll have separate blankets, so that we don't touch while sleeping."

"That could work." Max said.

"If you think about trying anything, I will not hesitate to hurt you badly." Dusk said in a threatening voice.

"Don't worry, I won't." Max said.

Deep down, Max wanted to kiss Dusk right here and there. He was starting to like Dusk in that way. One of his pokemon had already fallen for her starter. Max sighed and spoke up again.

"I'm going to go call my parents." Max said.

"Okay." Dusk said.

Max left the room with Ralts in tow. Dusk sat on the bed and sighed.

"That kid is making me soft." Dusk said to herself.

**With Max.**

Max made his way down the corridor that led to the lobby. He walked over to where the video phones were situated and sat down. He dialed the first of two numbers.

**Video Phone Activated.**

Delia appeared on the screen and she had a smile on her face.

"Hi Max, how are you?" Delia asked.

"I'm doing fine." Max said softly.

"Has anything new come up during your adventures?" Delia asked.

"I ran into Ash and May yesterday." Max said.

Delia nearly fell out of her chair when Max said this. Max continued before Delia could speak.

"He and May started talking down on Me and Dusk." Max said. "Things got ugly and Dusk ended up having a battle with May. Dusk won, but her pokemon ended up injuring May's Blaziken."

"Well, I'm just happy that no one got hurt." Delia said. "How's Dusk doing by the way?"

Max's cheeks turned red when Delia asked this.

"She's just being Dusk." Max said quickly.

"Max, you like her don't you?" Delia asked.

"No, I don't like Dusk." Max lied.

Before the conversation could continue, a knock was heard at the door on Delia's end.

"I have to go, Max." Delia said. "Prof. Oak is trying to get on my good side again. Stay safe."

The screen went blank. Max hung up the phone and picked it up again to dial his house. Norman and Caroline appeared on the screen.

"Hi son." Norman said.

"Hi dad." Max said. "I'm in Unova right now."

"That's great, sweetie." Caroline said. "How is it?"

"It's good, mom." Max said.

Max took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Mom, dad, there's something I need to tell you." Max said. "I ran into Ash and May yesterday."

Norman and Caroline's facial expressions changed from cheerful to that of worry when Max said this. Max continued to talk.

"May and Ash proceeded to talk down on me and Dusk." Max said. "Things got heated and Dusk ended up beating May in a pokemon battle, which led to her Blaziken being severely injured."

"Thanks for telling us this, son." Norman said. "What happened after that?"

"Nurse Joy talked to us and we explained our side of things." Max said. "She didn't punish us because it was within the rules for Dusk's Marowak to aim for the head."

Norman and Caroline breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good that you two didn't get in trouble, sweetie." Caroline said.

"There's something else that's been bothering me." Max said.

"What's that, son?" Norman asked.

"My Totodile fell in love with Dusk's Piplup." Max said. "I'm starting to fall for Dusk, but I like Dawn."

"Son, sometimes in life, you have to go with your heart instead of your brain." Norman said. "Before I met your mother, there was this girl named Cherry that I liked. She liked me back. I didn't return her feelings because my head was telling I liked this girl named Janice."

"What happened in the end?" Max asked innocently.

"When I finally found Janice, I did all I could to earn her love." Norman said. "It was all for nothing because she didn't like me back. I felt guilty for pushing Cherry away. I was ready to return Cherry's feelings, but she had moved onto someone else."

Caroline stepped in to finish the story.

"When I met your dad, he was so heartbroken over the situation." Caroline said. "He was mean to me for no reason, but after awhile, I was able to help him get over his heartbreak. My advice, don't shut this Dusk girl out of your life for someone you have never met. She may turn out to be what you're looking for and more."

Max was thinking hard about what his parents had just told him. He took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Thanks guys." Max said. "I'll keep what you said in mind."

"That's the spirit." Norman said. "We have to go now, son."

"Okay." Max said. "Love you."

"We love you too, sweetie." Caroline said.

Max hung up the phone equipped with a nugget of new advice.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

**With Dusk and Max.**

Max got up from where he was sitting. Unbeknownst to him, Nurse Joy was listening to the whole thing from afar. Dusk came into the lobby from the room.

"Hey, are you ready to head to the gym?" Dusk asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Max said. "Let's go."

Dusk and Max left the pokemon center with the pokemon in tow. They made their way down the road and entered a restaurant. There were several customers sitting at tables eating.

"Max, are you sure this is the gym?" Dusk asked.

"Yeah." Max said. "That's what my PokeNav says."

A few minutes went by and three guys came over. They were wearing matching waiter outfits. The first guy had bright green hair. The second guy had blue hair and the final guy had red hair.

"Hello, how may I help you two today?" The green haired guy asked.

"We're looking for the gym." Dusk said.

"We'll you're in the right place." The red haired guy said.

All the customers sitting at the tables stood up. The blue haired waiter pressed a button. The restaurant was turned into a gym. There was a battlefield and bleachers. Max and the other customers walked to the bleachers and sat down. An official ref walked in holding a green and a red flag. Dusk made her way to the challenger's area of the battlefield. The three waiters walked to the gym leader's area.

"Challenger, in this gym, you'll have to beat all three of us in separate one on one matches." The guy with blue hair said. "You will get to pick who you want to face first. Shall you lose to any of us, you'll have to start over. Do you understand these rules?"

"Yes." Dusk replied.

"Good." The blue haired guy said. "I am Cress, these are my brothers Cilan and Chili. Who would you like to face first?"

"I want to face you first." Dusk said.

"Very well." Cress said.

Cilan and Chili move off of the battlefield. The ref walked to his area and spoke up.

"This is an official gym battle." The ref said. "This first round is between Gym Leader Cress and Dusk Skye. The round will be over when the pokemon on one side is unable to battle. Trainers, please choose your pokemon."

Dusk and Cress each readied a pokeball.

"Panpour, you're up." Cress said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

A monkey with cream color skin with blue hair materialized on the battlefield.

"Pachirisu, let's go." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

A white and light blue squirrel with yellow cheek pouches materialized on the battlefield.

"Panpour vs Pachirisu is the first battle." The ref said. "Challenger gets the first move. Begin."

The ref raised both flags in the air, starting the match.

"Pachirisu, start of with Swift." Dusk ordered.

"Destroy that Swift with Shadow Claw then use Swagger." Cress ordered.

Pachirisu shot a stream of white stars at Panpour. Panpour's right claws were enveloped in a ghostly aura. Panpour rapidly destroyed the Swift with Shadow Claw. Once the stars were destroyed, Panpour began to walk around like he was high and mighty, causing Pachirisu to become angry and confused at the same time.

"Now use Dig." Cress ordered.

Panpour dug a hole underground.

"Pachirisu, use your hearing to sense where he's coming from." Dusk ordered.

Pachirisu began smacking himself instead of listening to Dusk. The electric type began running around in circles while still hitting himself. This made the people in the stands laugh.

"Come on Pachirisu, snap out of it." Dusk said.

"Now come up and attack." Cress ordered.

Panpour dug out from underground, but Pachirisu's running in circles ended up working in Dusk's favor. The water type missed his mark.

"Panpour, use Water Pulse." Cress ordered.

"Pachirisu, snap out of it and use Spark." Dusk ordered.

Pachirisu finally heard his trainer. He stopped running in circles. Panpour opened his mouth and shot an orb of pulsating water, but Pachirisu dodges and enveloped himself in a coat of electricity. The squirrel rammed into the water monkey, hitting him hard, knocking him into the wall. When the attack ended, Panpour was swirly eyed.

"Panpour is unable to battle, which means round one goes to Dusk Skye." The ref said as he raised the green flag in the air.

Cress returned his fainted water type and left the battlefield. Dusk returned Pachirisu to his pokeball. The ref spoke up again.

"Trainer, please select your next opponent." The ref said.

"I choose Chili." Dusk said.

Chili walked onto the battlefield and took Cress's old spot.

"This match will be Gym Leader Chili vs Dusk Skye." The ref said. "Please choose your pokemon."

The two readied their pokeballs.

"Pansear, you're up." Chili said as he threw the pokeball in the air."

The fire monkey materialized on the battlefield.

"Mamoswine, let's go." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air."

The ice/ground type materialized on the battlefield.

"This round is Pansear vs Mamoswine. Chili gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Pansear, start off with Flamethrower." Chili ordered.

"Mamoswine, use Protect." Dusk ordered.

Pansear opened his mouth and shot a stream of fire at the ice/ground type. Mamoswine formed a green dome, causing the flames to bounce off. What happened next caused Dusk to get caught off guard.

"Use Faint." Chili ordered.

The fire monkey came out of nowhere and hit Mamoswine hard, ignoring the effects of Protect.

"But how?" Dusk asked.

"Faint is a move that ignores moves like Protect and Detect." Chili said.

Dusk growled in annoyance.

"Mamoswine, use Earth Power." Dusk ordered.

"Pansear, dodge and use Brick Break and hit with a close ranged Flamethrower." Chili ordered.

Mamoswine slammed his foot against the ground and caused the battlefield to throw huge chunks of dirt in the air. Pansear dodged the move and moved in close with his right fist glowing white. He hit the huge ice type hard, causing him to moan in pain. Pansear opened his mouth and blasted the ice/ground type with Flamethrower, dealing even more damage. Mamoswine was panting from the damage he had took. Dusk was getting nervous.

"How the hell am I going t beat that damn monkey?" Dusk thought to herself.

She was taken out of her thoughts when Max started cheering.

"Come on, Dusk!" Max cheered. "I know you can come back and win this!"

Hearing Max cheering for her gave her the motivation to mount a comeback.

"Pansear, end this with Fire Punch." Chili ordered.

"Let him get in close and use Earth Power." Dusk ordered.

Pansear ran at Mamoswine with his fist covered in flames. Just as the fire monkey was a good fifteen feet from Mamoswine, the ice/ground type prepared to use Earth Power, but instead of causing the earth to kick up, a huge quake occurred when Mamoswine slammed his feet down, causing Pansear to lose his balance and take a lot of damage. Once the attack finished, Pansear laid on the field swirly eyed.

"Pansear no!" Chili said.

"Pansear is unable to battle. The round goes to Dusk Skye." The ref said as he raised the green flag in the air.

Chili returned his fainted pokemon and left the battlefield. Dusk breathed a sigh of relief. She was happy.

"Good job, Mamoswine." Dusk said. "You just learned Earthquake. You return for now."

Dusk returned her Mamoswine.

"That was awesome, Dusk!" Max cheered. "Keep it up!"

Max cheering brought a huge smile to Dusk's face. Her bad girl exterior was breakig right before everyone's eyes. Cilan made his way onto the battlefield and took the gym leader's spot.

"This last round will be between Gym Leader Cilan and Dusk Skye." The ref said. "Traiers, please choose your pokemon."

Cilan and Dusk readied their pokeballs.

"Pansage, you're up." Cilan said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

"Piplup, let's go." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Both pokemon materialized on the battlefield.

"This final match is Pansage vs Piplup. Dusk gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Piplup, start this off with Hydro Pump." Dusk ordered.

"Counter with Seed Bomb." Cilan ordered.

Piplup opened his beak and shot out a huge stream of pressurized water at Pansage. Pansage countered by shooting a large brown seed at Piplup, breaking through the Hydro Pump and hitting Piplup hard. Piplup got back up still ready to fight.

"Pansage, stay on him and use another Seed Bomb." Cilan ordered.

"Piplup, dodge and use Drill Peck." Dusk ordered.

Pansage made another huge seed and shot it at Piplup. Piplup attempted to dodge the attack, but the Seed Bomb hit Piplup again. Piplup took a little longer to get up this time.

"Piplup, try Drill Peck again." Dusk ordered.

"Grab Piplup with Vine Whip and slam him against the ground." Cilan ordered.

Piplup turned his beak into a drill and launched himself at Pansage. Pansage hot two vines out and grabbed the water type. The grass type slammed Piplup onto the ground several times. When Pansage stopped, Piplup lay on the ground, but he was not knocked out yet. He was bruised pretty badly and not moving.

"Dusk, you can win this!" Max cheered.

"Toto totodile toto toto!" Max's Totodile cheered.

Upon hearing his mate Totodile cheering for him. Piplup used the last of his strength and stood up. Piplup then pulled out a shiny looking stone and threw it to the side. After that, Piplup was enveloped in a bluish white light. He began to grow and change shape. When the light died down, a Primplup stood where Piplup once stood.

"Awesome, you evolved!" Dusk cheered.

Dusk scanned Primplup on her pokedex. Primplup just learned Metal Claw and Scald. Dusk put her pokedex away and was now ready to kick some ass.

"Okay Primplup, let's win this for Max and Totodile." Dusk said. "Use Scald."

"Dodge and use Seed Bomb!" Cilan ordered.

"Oh no you don't." Dusk said. "Forget Scald, use Ice Beam."

Primplup opened his beak and shot a huge beam of ice in Pansage's direction, freezing him in place before he could fire off Seed Bomb. Pansage was still able to battle though.

"Okay Primplup, let's finish this with a Metal Claw and Drill Peck combo." Dusk ordered.

Primplup jumped in the air with is right fin glowing in a metallic color. He hit the grass type hard with the move, causing him to scream in pain. Primplup then turned his beak into a drill and hit the grass type hard again, knocking the grass type against the wall. When Pansage landed, he was swirly eyed.

"No, Pansage." Cilan said as he ran to his grass type.

"All three of the gym leader's pokemon have been defeated, which means the battle goes to Dusk Skye." The ref said as he raised the green flag in the air.

"I did it. I really won my first ever gym battle." Dusk said quietly to herself.

"She did it." Max said.

Cilan returned his pokemon. Cress and Chili came back onto the scene with a batch sitting on a red box. The three walked up to Dusk.

"This here is the Trio Badge." Cilan said.

"This is proof that you beat us." Chili added.

"That was a great battle." Cress said. "Take it. It's all yours."

Dusk took the badge and placed it in her case.

"We did it, Primplup!" Dusk said. "We won our first gym battle."

Max walked onto the field with the other pokemon in tow.

"You kicked major ass out there, Dusk." Max said.

"Thanks Max." Dusk said. "Let's get the hell out of here."

The two left the gym happy. The two reached the pokemon center and made their way to the counter. Dusk had her pokemon healed from the gym battle. Once the pokemon were healed, Max spoke up.

"Hey Dusk, you want to hang out tonight?" Max asked.

Max was nervous and his heart was beating fast when Dusk didn't respond right away. He began to shake when Dusk spoke up.

"Max, I-" Dusk started.

**That's it for chapter 13.**

**The first cliffhanger of the story. Ain't I a stinker? Anyways, next chapter, we'll get Dusk's answer.**

**Like I mentioned above, you are all welcomed to visit the forum for this story.**

**Bye for now.**


	14. Compete for the Heart

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thank you guys again for the reads/reviews. This chapter, things are going to get quite interesting. I won't spoil anything. That's all I have to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Primplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Cyndaquil (male) Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Chapter 14. Compete for the Heart**

Max was nervous. His heart was beating really fast as he waited for an answer. Max began to shake when Dusk spoke up.

"Max, I-." Dusk was cut off.

Trip decided to make his presence known. He made his way over to where Dusk and Max were currently standing. Ralts had an angry look on her face. Totodile and Primplup didn't look too happy either. Raichu's cheeks sparked with electricity and Lopunny was forming an Ice Beam.

"Well, if it isn't the guy that took what was mine." Trip said.

Max clenched his fists and growled at Trip.

"What do you want, Trip?" Max asked.

"I'm here to do to you what you did to me." Trip said.

Trip turned his attention to Dusk and smiled at her.

"I saw your gym battle earlier." Trip said. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

The whole pokemon center went silent. Max was fuming. Dusk had all kinds of things running through her head. The Nurse Joy behind the counter was silently pulling for Dusk to pick Max. The silence was broken when Dusk made up her mind.

"Yes Trip, I will go to dinner with you tonight." Dusk said.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Trip said.

Max was frozen in place after hearing this. Ralts, Totodile and Primplup were really angry. Dusk left the lobby to go get ready. Trip left the pokemon center to go do other things. When Max finally got out of his state of shock, he was very furious.

"Ralts and Totodile, we're getting out of this town and continuing our journey without Dusk." Max said bitterly.

Max stormed down the corridor to the room he was sharing with Dusk. The other pokemon followed behind. Max entered the room and made his way over to his bag. Dusk spoke up.

"Hey, how do you think I should do my hair?" Dusk asked.

"I don't know, ask a professional hair dresser." Max said coldly.

Dusk was shocked at Max's response. She got into her mean person mode.

"What the fuck is your problem, Max?" Dusk asked. "So I picked some other guy over you. Deal with it."

Max was really fuming now. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You know what, bitch?" Max asked. "You can go with Trip. I'm going to Sinnoh to find Dawn. You're undeserving of love and friendship you useless bitch!"

With that, Max grabbed his bag, returned his pokemon and stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

**With Dusk.**

Max's last words hit Dusk really hard inside. She had pushed the one person away that showed her care. Primplup looked really sad. He ran out of the room.

"I'm a horrible person." Dusk said.

Dusk sat on the floor hugging her legs to her chest as tears started falling down her face.

**With Max.**

Max stormed down the corridor and entered the lobby. He made his way to the counter.

"Here's the key back." Max said. "I'm leaving after I make a phone call."

"Max, you d-." Nurse Joy was cut off.

"Just save it and leave me alone." Max said.

Max walked over to the video phones to call his parents.

**Video Phone Activated.**

Caroline's face appeared on the screen. She had a look of concern when she saw Max.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Caroline asked.

"Is dad around?" Max asked.

"He stepped out for a bit." Caroline said. "What do you need?"

"I need a ticket to Sinnoh." Max said. "I want to get out of here and look for Dawn. I can't travel with Dusk anymore."

Max was doing all he could to keep his emotions in check.

"Max, what happened?" Caroline asked?

"I asked Dusk out on a date tonight." Max said. "Just when she was about to give me an answer, this guy named Trip came into the pokemon center and interrupted it. He ended up asking Dusk out because I got the pokemon he wanted. She ended up accepting his offer."

Caroline felt really bad for her son after hearing this.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to get you a plane ticket to Sinnoh." Caroline said. "I will give you some advice though. Sometimes with women, we do things like this to test if a guy will be there for us no matter what. This is very common to girls that have recently been hurt. It also happens when there was recent jealousy. So tell me Max, do you know if this Dusk girl has been hurt in the past or not? Was there anything that happened that caused her to get jealous?"

Max had to think for a bit. Then he remembered.

"Oh yeah." Max said. "I don't know much about Dusk's past, but I do remember Prof. Juniper kissing me on the cheek. This happened after Dusk was rough on her."

"What was your reaction when Prof. Juniper kissed you?" Caroline asked.

"I do remember blushing and having a huge smile on my face." Max said. "Dusk seemed to be upset about it."

"There you go." Caroline said. "Perhaps Dusk was jealous about the kiss and she responded by picking this other guy. Max, if you truly want this girl, then I suggest fixing things if there were any bad words said."

"I will." Max said.

"Good." Caroline said. "I will talk to you later."

"Okay mom." Max said. "Love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." Caroline said.

The screen went blank.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

Nurse Joy was standing behind Max and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to flinch and fall out of the chair. Max stood up and brushed himself off.

"Hehe, sorry about that." Nurse Joy said. "I think you'll be needing this back."

Nurse Joy handed Max his room key back.

"If it makes you feel better, I was hoping Dusk would pick you." Nurse Joy said. "Don't let that bastard win."

"I won't let him win." Max said. "I'm going to go for a walk."

Max left the pokemon center with his pokemon. He made his way down the road and walked to a park. He sat down on a park bench and let his pokemon out. Ralts was the first to speak up.

"Are you feeling any better, Max?" Ralts asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ralts." Max said. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem." Ralts said. "What's the plan now?"

"I'm going to clear my head and try to work things out with Dusk." Max said.

This made Totodile cheer up. Max knelt down to Totodile's level and spoke to her.

"Don't worry, Totodile." Max said. "You'll get to stay with Primplup."

"Totodile!" The water type cheered.

"Okay guys, let's go for a walk in the park." Max said.

Max stood up. Him and his pokemon got up and started their walk in the park.

**With Dusk.**

Dusk wiped her tears away and stood up. She was done crying and feeling bad.

"Fuck Max." Dusk said. "I'll take Ash and May down myself. I'll show him what this useless bitch can do. You didn't see me getting mad when you got that kiss from Prof. Juniper."

Dusk made her way to the bathroom and took a shower and got herself ready for her dat with Trip.

**Two Hours Later.**

Dusk left the room and made her way down the corridor and entered the lobby where Trip was waiting.

"Are you ready to go?" Trip asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Dusk said.

"Let's go." Trip said. "You look hot tonight by the way."

"Thanks." Dusk said.

The two left the pokemon center and made their way down the street to a restaurant that appeared to be on the high end side. The two entered the establishmet and waited for someone to escort them to a table. A few minutes went by and a man wearing a white dress shirt, black tie and black slacks walked up to the two.

"Hello, how may I help you two this evening?" The man asked.

"Table for two." Trip said.

"Right this way." The man said.

The man led the two to a table that had a window, so that they could look out. The two sat down opposite each other.

"Someone will be with you two shortly to take your orders." The man said. "Have a good evening."

The man left the scene to go take care of other customers. Trip decided to start the conversation.

"So, where do you come from?" Trip asked.

"I'm from Sinnoh." Dusk replied.

"That dump?" Trip asked. "I've heard that Sinnoh is nothing but mountains and mostly cold weather."

Dusk was a little pissed when Trip talked down her home region.

"Anyways, I was born here in Unova." Trip said. "As you know, I just started my pokemon journey."

"Do you have any siblings?" Dusk asked.

"Nope." Trip said.

"Same here." Dusk said.

A waiter walked up to the table to get the orders.

"Hello, my name is Shawn. I'm your waiter this evening." Shawn said. "Can I get you two something to drink?"

"Two soda pops." Trip said.

"Sure." Shawn said. "I'll go get your drinks and come back to take your orders."

The waiter left the table to go get the drinks. Once the man was out of sight, Trip continued his conversation with Dusk.

"So is Primplup your starter?" Trip asked.

"Yup." Dusk said.

"You really have a lot of pokemon." Trip said. "That Raichu looks really strong."

"He is." Dusk said.

"What else do you have?" Trip asked.

"I have a Cyndaquil, a Togekiss, a Stantler and a Marowak." Dusk said. "You already know my other pokemon I have."

"Nice." Trip said.

The waiter came back with the two sodas and placed them on the table.

"Are you two ready to order?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Both Trip and Dusk said in unison.

"I'd like a grilled cheese sandwich and tamato berry soup." Dusk said.

"I'll have stew and a biscuit." Trip said.

"I'll be back with your food." Shawn said.

The waiter left once again to inform the cook about the orders.

"Have you caught any other pokemon yet?" Dusk asked.

"Yeah." Trip said. "I got a Tranquill and a Vanilluxe."

"Cool." Dusk said.

"When did your Lopunny and Raichu evolve?" Trip asked.

"Not too long ago." Dusk said.

Fifteen minutes went by and the waiter returned with the food. The pair ate in silence, so that they could enjoy their food. Before they finished, Trip's PokeMobile beeped, signifying that he got a phone call.

"Hold on." Trip said. "I have to take this call."

"Okay." Dusk said.

Trip stood up and walked a safe distance away from Dusk.

**With Trip.**

**PokeMobile Activated.**

Johanna's face appeared on the screen.

"What is it, Johanna?" Trip asked.

"Were you successful at separating Dusk from Max?" Johanna asked.

"Yes I was." Trip said. "I sent the guy crying."

"That's great." Johanna said. "What were you able to find out on your date?"

"This Dusk girl has all the pokemon that are similar to your former daughter." Trip said. "Does your daughter have a Stantler and a Marowak?"

"No, she doesn't." Johanna said. "I want you to invite her to travel with you, so that you can watch her. She already hurt May's Blaziken. If you have any trouble, call me and I'll pay a few people off and get her trainer's license taken away."

"Okay, I'll do that." Trip said. "Whoever this Dusk is, she's but ass ugly."

"Do you have pictures?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah, I managed to get a few pictures up her skirt like you asked." Trip said. "I'll send them now."

Before Trip could send the pictures, something he wasn't expecting happened.

**PokeMobile Deactivated.**

**With Dusk.**

Dusk was sitting at the table while Trip was on the phone. The bill had came. Dusk started to get curious as to who Trip was talking to. Dusk got up from the table and slowly made her way over to where Trip was standing. Dusk heard Trip talking to her mother. She had just learned that the date was a way to get info about Pikachu and what not. She also learned that Trip had taken pictures up her skirt without her knowing. Dusk was ready to kill.

"You fucking bastard!" Dusk yelled.

Dusk took Trip's phone out of his hands, threw it down and smashed it to pieces. She then took his camera and did the same thing.

"You listen to me, rookie." Dusk said loudly. "You get the fuck out of my sight before I badly injure you right now."

Trip was both shocked and frightened at the same time. He was caught violating a girl's privacy and now he was going to pay for it.

"Dusk, I ca-." Trip was cut off.

Dusk grabbed the guy by the neck and began choking him. She kneed him in the nuts several times until he was doubled over on the ground screaming in pain.

"Have your pathetic ice type freeze your nuts for you." Dusk said. "I would suggest growing a set of tits because I just fucked up your manhood."

Dusk spat on the rookie pokemon trainer and walked out of the restaurant. Dusk made her way down the road back to the pokemon center. Dusk made her way over to the counter where Primplup, Raichu and Lopunny were waiting.

"Nurse Joy, have you seen Max?" Dusk asked.

"I haven't seen him for a few hours." Nurse Joy said. "As far as I know, he went for a walk. He was on the phone with his mother earlier. After he talked to his mother, he decided to stay in town."

Dusk breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did Max say where he was going?" Dusk asked.

"No, he wasn't specific." Nurse Joy said.

"I'm going to my room." Dusk said.

Dusk left the lobby with the three pokemon in tow. She entered the room and shut the door behind her.

**With Max.**

Max had finished training his pokemon in the park.

"Ralts, your Psychic is a lot stronger now. Good Job." Max said.

"Thanks Max." Ralts said.

"Whismur, you've gotten a lot better too." Max said.

"Whis whismur!" The normal type cheered.

"Snivy, you're coming along well with your grass type moves." Max said.

"Sni snivy!" The grass type cheered.

"Totodile, you're strong as always." Max said.

"Toto totodile!" The water type cheered.

"Now let's get going back to the pokemon center." Max said.

Max and his pokemon left the park and made their way down the road to the pokemon center. Max made it back to the pokemon center and entered the building.

**With Dusk and Max.**

Max made his way down the corridor and entered the room. When he entered, he saw something he thought he'd never see. Dusk was sitting on the floor hugging her knees to her chest. She was crying silently.

"Dusk, what's wrong?" Max asked.

"W-what d-do y-you c-care?" Dusk asked in between sobs. "You h-hate m-me a-anyway."

Max motioned for the pokemon to go into the other room, so that he could talk to Dssk alone. When they left, he spoke to Dusk again.

"Dusk, that's what I want to talk to you about." Max said.

Dusk patted the floor, motioning for Max to sit next to her. Max did just that.

"Dusk, I don't hate you." Max said. "After getting a bit of advice from my mom, I think I know why you did what you did."

This surprised Dusk. She was now even more interested in what Max had to say.

"You hate Prof. Juniper." Max said. "You didn't like the fact that I enjoyed the kiss from her. You knew that I didn't like Trip, so you took him up on his offer for the date."

Dusk just nodded.

"You're not a useless bitch." Max said. "I hated seeing you with another guy."

"I hated seeing you being kissed by Prof. Juniper." Dusk said.

"Dusk, I trust you." Max said. "To be honest, I enjoy it when you beat up people that get on your nerves."

"Then you really missed out tonight." Dusk said. "I beat the hell out of Trip."

"What did he do?" Max asked.

"He just made me mad." Dusk said. "He won't be having any kids when he gets older."

"He can always date Harley and Drew." Max teased.

This made Dusk giggle.

"You're funny." Dusk said.

"Thanks." Max said. "Are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool." Dusk said. "I do have a request though."

"What's that?" Max asked.

"I want to be there when you call your parents next." Dusk said.

"Why's that?" Max asked.

"Because of this." Dusk said.

Dusk grabbed Max by the back of his head and brought him into a passionate kiss. This made both Dusk and Max's hearts beat really fast. They were locked into a long embrace looking into each other's eyes. The two broke the kiss, leaving Max speechless.

"Max, I'd rather be your girlfriend." Dusk said. "That's what I was going to say before that bastard Trip came into the pokemon center."

"Then I accept." Max said. "Let's go out when we reach the next town."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Max." Dusk said.

"It's getting late." Max said. "I'm going to get a shower."

"Okay." Dusk said.

Dusk gave Max a kiss before he got up. Dusk grabbed his hand before he could leave though.

"Before you go, I have a question." Dusk said. "Are my kisses better than Prof. Juniper's?"

"Definitely." Max said.

Max then went to the bathroom to have his shower. The two said goonight to their pokemon. Max and Dusk threw away their original sleeping arrangements and decided to sleep under the same blanket and on the same end of the bed.

"Goodnight, Dusk." Max said.

"Goodnight, Max." Dusk replied.

The new couple kissed each other goodnight. The two fell asleep within minutes wrapped in each other's arms.

**That's it for chapter 14.**

**Next chapter, we will explore how deep Dusk was hurt in Sinnoh. In the future, I decided to put Max and Dusk together now because I don't want to make you guys wait forever until the two got together. I have a plan for Dusk to turn back into Dawn, but I'm going to wait until the time is right. Feel free to visit the forum for this story if you want.**

**Bye for now.**


	15. A Fit With Trauma

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks again for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. This chapter is going to be moreof a short filler chapter. I don't have anything to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Primplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Cyndaquil (male) Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Chapter 15. A Fit With Trauma**

**Dusk's Dream.**

_Dusk was on her way to the Unova League after earning her eight badges. Raichu and Lopunny were walking side by side. Her Primplup was now an Empoleon. He was walking alongside Max's Feraligatr that evolved from a Totodile. Dusk also had a wolf light pokemon that was mostly dark in color. He had red flowing hair going down his back. This was a Zoroark. He and Max's Gardevoir, who evolved from a Ralts were paired together._

_"I can't believe you got this far, Dusk." Max said. "You're going to win this league."_

_"Thanks Max." Dusk said._

_Dusk kissed Max on the lips as appreciation._

_"You're welcome, Dusk." Max said and returned her kiss._

_The couple and their pokemon made it to a huge stadium after days of walking and camping out._

_Dream Scene Change._

_The scene abruptly changed to a pokemon battle. Dusk was standing on one end of the battlefield with Max and Delia in her corner. Standing at the other end of the battlefield was Ash. Standing in his corner was May, Johanna, Kenny, Brock, Candice, Zoey and Trip in his corner. The announcer spoke through the intercom._

_"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the championship round of the Unova League." The announcer said. "Let's introduce our competitors. Representing Sinnoh, Dusk Skye. Representing Kanto, Ash Ketchum!"_

_The crowd cheered loudly once the two were introduced. A ref walked onto the field. Before the ref could say anything, everyone standing in both corners walked onto the battlefield. Both sides turned their attention to Dusk and glared at her._

_"Dusk, you're so stupid." Delia said coldly._

_"Do you actually think I loved you?" Max asked in a cold voice._

_"You're so naïve, Dusk." Johanna said coldly. "I'm going to take you down just like I did my no good former daughter Dawn."_

_"Trip, show the stadium how much of a slut she his." Ash said coldly._

_Pictures of Dusk upskirts appeared on the scoreboard. The crowd began to throw insults at Dusk._

_"Easy slut, easy slut, easy slut." The crowd cheered._

_Tears began to roll down Dusk's cheek at the chants._

_"You see Dusk, people like you don't deserve kindness." Delia said coldly. "You'll never be loved."_

_Ash and the group all began to laugh evilly. This went on until Dusk heard a softer version of Max._

_"Dusk, Dusk, Dusk." Max called._

_The dream began to fade into nothing._

**Dream End.**

**With Dusk and Max.**

Max was shaking Dusk because she was thrashing and crying in her sleep.

"Dusk, wake up!" Max said.

Dusk finally woke up out of her dream. She started to cry again. Max put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dusk, you had a nightmare." Max said. "You had me really worried."

Dusk wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Max.

"Thanks." Dusk said. "Can you go get me something to drink?"

"Sure." Max said.

Max gave Dusk a kiss and left the room. He came back with two lemonades and handed one to Dusk.

"This is the fourth time I've had a nightmare like this." Dusk thought to herself. "I can't tell him the reason behind these nightmares."

Dusk opened up her lemonade and took a drink.

"Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" Max asked.

"I'd rather not." Dusk said. "I know we're together now, but I don't want to talk about it just yet."

"That's fine." Max said. "I won't rush you."

"Thank you." Dusk said.

The two finished their drinks and got ready for the day.

"Are you ready to head to the next town?" Max asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could walk to the park and hang out." Dusk said.

"That sounds good to me." Max said.

"Let's leave our pokemon here." Dusk suggested.

Max turned his attention to his pokemon.

"Are you four okay with staying here for a few hours?" Max asked.

The four pokemon nodded.

"We'll see you all soon." Max and Dusk said in unison.

The couple left to go walk in the park.

**With The Pokemon.**

**PokeSpeak Activated.**

All the pokemon that were not outside of the pokeballs were let out after they entered the pokemon room.

_"Where's my poffins?"_ Mamoswine asked.

_"I ate them."_ Charizard said.

_"Guys, we can talk about food later."_ Raichu said. _"The reason for this meeting is to discuss Dusk."_

_"What about her?"_ Whismur asked.

_"She had a really bad nightmare last night."_ Lopunny said. _"She's traumatized by what happened in her past."_

_"What happened in her past?"_ Marowak asked.

_"She recently went through being betrayed by her loved ones."_ Togekiss said. "_That's why she's the way she is."_

_"Our trainer wants to get even with those that hurt her."_ Primplup said. _"First, we need to find a way to help her battle this trauma."_

_"How do we do this?"_ Snivy asked.

_"That's a good question."_ Totodile said.

_"Does anyone here know the move Dream Eater?"_ Charizard asked.

Everyone shook their heads no. Ralts stepped up and spoke.

_"I can learn that move."_ Ralts said.

_"I suggest we get you to learn that move."_ Stantler said. _"I know Hypnosis, so we can work together."_

_"I'll volunteer to have Dream Eater used on me."_ Raichu said.

Raichu, Stantler and Ralts walked to a different part of the pokemon room.

_"Here goes."_ Stantler said.

Stantler's eyes glowed blue and white rings were launched at Raichu, putting him to sleep.

_"Now, my turn."_ Ralts said.

Ralts shut her eyes and focused her energy on Raichu's dream. Ralts failed to eat the dream when she saw that Raichu was dreaming about mating with Lopunny.

_"Stanter, I don't want to eat this dream."_ Ralts said. _"He's dreaming about screwing Lopunny."_

Even Stantler cringed at what he heard. He didn't let up though.

_"Ralts, you're going to be eating my trainer's nightmares."_ Stantler said. _"This dream should be nothing, even though it's gross."_

Ralts focused her energy on Raichu again. After four attempts at stealing the dream, a yellow energy came from Ralts and attached to Raichu, successfully stealing his dream.

_"You did it, Ralts."_ Stantler said._ "Now let's get away from Raichu. He'll be pissed when he learns that his wonderful dream was taken."_

The two made their way back to where they were before.

**PokeSpeak Dactivated**

**Time Skip.**

**Four Hours Later.**

**With Dusk and Max.**

The couple made their way back into the room. The pokemon that are normally out of their pokeballs were waiting.

"Sorry it took us so long." Max said. "How did things go?"

"They were good, Max." Ralts said. "I learned Dream Eater, so that I can help Dusk get over her trauma."

This made Max smile.

"Thanks, Ralts." Max said.

"No problem, Max." Ralts said. "I want to see Dusk happy."

"Me too." Max said.

"Okay, I'm ready to head to the next town now." Dusk said.

"The next town is Nacrene City." Max said. "You can get your second badge there."

"Then let's train when we get to town." Dusk said.

The two left the room and returned their keys to Nurse Joy. The pair and the pokemon left to continue their journey to Nacrene City.

**That's it for chapter 15.**

**Next chapter will be longer. Max is going to catch another pokemon. We'll also meet Iris for the first time.**

**Bye for now.**


	16. Ghouls and Dragons

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Happy Halloween everybody. Thank you all for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Cyndaquil (male) Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Chapter 16. Ghouls and Dragons**

Dusk and Max were walking along the trail with the other pokemon in tow. The two entered a dense forest.

"How long will it be until we reach Nacrene?" Dusk asked.

"It should take a couple of days." Max replied.

"Damn it." Dusk said.

"You're the one that wanted to stay in the last town a bit longer." Max said.

Dusk punched Max in the stomach when he said that.

"Fuck you, Max." Dusk said. "I'm not in the mood for this today."

"Someone needs a nap." Max said under his breath.

Unfortunately for Max, Dusk heard what he said. She got right in his face and grabbed him by the neck.

"Look kid, I would keep your comments to yourself I I were you." Dusk said. "I'd rather not take my own boyfriend's ability to have kids away."

Max gulped hard when Dusk said this.

"Okay, I'll be nice." Max said.

"You better." Dusk said.

The two continued walking along the trail. A girl with dark skin, brown eyes and wild long hair was swinging from tree to tree watching over the area. The two got deeper into the forest. The leaves from the trees were making it look like it was night time instead of daytime.

"I think we better set up camp." Max said.

"Yeah." Dusk agreed.

The two searched the forest and after a good half an hour of searching, they found a clearing for camping out. The trees were less dense in the area and you could actually see the blue sky and clouds.

"This will be perfect for camping out." Max said. "I'm going to get firewood."

"I'll stay here and set up the tents." Dusk said.

"Ralts, let's go." Max said to his starter.

Max and Ralts made their way back into the forest to get firewood.

**With Max.**

Max and Ralts walked to a part of the forest where there were lots of fallen tree branches. Max proceeded to collect as many branches as possible. Max's hands were now full.

"Ralts, can you help me carry some of these?" Max asked.

"Sure." Ralts said.

Ralts used Psychic to grab a portion of the tree branches. The two began walking back to the camp site when a random Will-O-Wisp came out of nowhere, barely missing the two.

"Whoa, something just used Will-O-Wisp." Max said. "Whoever you are, come on out right now!"

Max was furious about someone carelessly attacking him. Ralts had to calm him down.

"Max, I'm sure it was a pokemon trying to light their way through this dark forest." Ralts said.

Max calmed down because Ralts made a good point.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Max said.

The two continued on their way back to the camp when another Will-O-Wisp was shot in their direction. This time, the user of the move made itself known. Floating in front of Max and Ralts was a small grim reaper looking pokemon with a skull like face.

"Ah, it's a Duskull." Max said. "What are yo doing here in the Unova region?"

"Dusk duskull dusk skull duskull." The ghost type said.

"Duskull says that he wanted to explore the world. He snuck on a plane and ended up here in Unova. He made this forest his home, but he started to miss the pokemon native to Hoenn." Ralts said.

"Why did you attack us with Will-O-Wisp?" Max asked.

"Skull dusk duskull skull skull." Duskull said.

"Duskull says that when he saw me, he looked at it as a chance to be around a pokemon from his home region. He used Will-O-Wisp to get our attention." Ralts said.

Max thought about it for a bit. He was no longer angry with the ghost type.

"Duskull, you can come with me if you want." Max offered.

The ghost type nodded and floated to one of Max's pokeballs and tapped it. Duskull was easily caught.

"Okay, let's head back to the campsite now." Max said.

Ralts and Max left the area and made their way back to camp.

**With Dusk and Max.**

Max returned to camp with the firewood and noticed that there was only one tent set up. It was Max's tent. Max put the firewood down and approached Dusk.

"Where's your tent?" Max asked.

"Right here." Dusk said. "We don't need separate tents now, remember?"

Max mentally smacked himself in the head for his mistake.

"Well, that works for me." Max said. "I caught a Duskull when I was out getting firewood."

"That's awesome." Dusk said.

"Yeah." Max said. "I'll bring him out and let him light the fire."

Max readied Duskull's pokeball.

"Duskull, come on out." Max said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

The ghost type materialized in front of Max.

"Duskcull, can you use Will-O-Wisp to start the fire?" Max asked.

The ghost type nodded and shot a small purple flame at the makeshift fire pit, setting the fire.

"Thanks Duskcull." Max said.

Before anyone else could say anything, a new female voice spoke.

"Now I've got you." The girl said.

A dark skinned girl with brown eyes and dark purple wild hair landed in front of Max and Dusk. She had an angry look on her face.

"So you're the one who's responsible for this." The girl said.

The girl pulled out a ruined pokeball.

"Your stupid Duskull broke the pokeball of my Axew with Will-O-Wisp." The girl said. "I'm going to be staying with you guys until I find my Axew."

Dusk didn't like this one bit and spoke up.

"The hell you are." Dusk said coldly. "First of all, we don't even know you. Secondly, I vote no. So get out of our campsite."

"Shut up, little girl." The girl said. "No one talks back to dragon master Iris. This is between me and that little kid with the glasses."

"Look Ivan or whoever the hell you are, go look for the pokemon if you're that concerned about it." Dusk said. "I don't care if you're a fire breathing legendary pokeon, I won't hesitate to hurt you."

"I'd listen to her, Iris." Max said.

Before Iris could yell at the two, a small pokemon with a dark spike, red eyes and two tusks came running to the campsite. Iris immediately ran towards it.

"Axew, there you are." Iris said. "I was worried about you."

Axew looked around and saw Dusk and Max. Axew ran over to Max, causing Iris to get angry.

"Axew, what are you doing?" Iris asked. "Come here."

Axew ignored Iris and continued to look at Max.

"Iris, he's not your pokemon anymore." Max said. "He was released."

This made Iris angry. She ran over and shoved Max to the ground, causing his pokemon and especially Dusk to get angry. A fire was now burning in Dusk's eyes. Her fists were clenched. Without wasting anymore time, Dusk lunged forward and punched Iris in the nose, causing it to break.

"I'll say this once, bitch." Dusk started. "Get the fuck out of our campsite before I do worse to you."

With that, Iris turned around running away.

"You two little kids will pay for this!" Iris yelled as she ran out of site.

Axew got into a battle stance and glared at Max.

"So you challenge me to a battle, huh?" Max asked.

The dragon type nodded. Max pulled out a pokeball and readied it.

"Snivy, let's do this." Max said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

The grass type materialized in front of Max.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip." Max ordered.

The grass type shot two vines at the dragon type. Axew leered at Snivy, lowering her defense. The grass type used Vine Whip on Axew, doing little damage. Axew got up with his claws glowing white. He hit Snivy with Slash, knocking him back a few feet.

"Snivy, use Coil then Tackle." Max ordered.

Snivy coiled up, raising his stats. Axew opened his mouth and shot out a blue flame, hitting Snivy hard with Dragon Rage. Snivy got up a bit slower this time, but he was still ready to fight. Snivy ran at the dragon type, but Axew moved out of the way.

"Snivy, use Leaf Tornado." Max ordered.

The grass type formed a tornado of leaves, hitting the dragon type. When the attack finished. Axew was bruised, but still had fight left in him. Axew opened his mouth and shot another Dragon Rage at Snivy.

"Snivy, counter that with another Leaf Tornado." Max ordered.

Snivy shot another Leaf Tornado at the dragon type, hitting the Dragon Rage, which caused an explosion. When the dust cleared, both pokemon were panting heavily. A minute went by and Axew fell down and became swirly eyed.

Max pulled out an empty pokeball.

"Go, pokeball." Max said as he threw the pokeball.

The pokeball hit Axew on the head, causing a red energy to envelop the dragon type. The beam sucked Axew in. The ball wiggled three times then dinged, signifying the capture.

"We did it." Max said. "We beat Axew."

Max walked over and retrieved his new pokemon.

"Wow Max, two pokemon in one day." Dusk said.

Duskull had to restart the fire because Prinplup put it out, so that the fire wouldn't spread during the battle. Max healed his pokemon. The couple had dinner and went to their tent afterwards.

**That's it for chapter 16.**

**I know I said it was going to be longer, but I got busy today and I need to give out candy to trick or treaters in an hour. Tomorrow I'll have more time, so I'll try to do a longer chapter. Next chapter, we will see Bianca, Ash and May again. Maybe Nacrene City if I get an early start.**

**Bye for now.**


	17. Confronting the Attacker

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thank you all for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. There's something I need to bring up. I've had a few of my reviewers ask me things that are already answered. I do check my viewer stats daily and I do notice that some readers skip chapters. If you're confused about something, please re-read chapters or read the chapters you have skipped. I am willing to answer questions, but not questions that don't need answering. On a slightly brighter note, I'd like to thank those that put suggestions out there. To the reviewer wanting to see Dusk get a Pupitar, I'm not going to use mega-evolutions in this story. Max and Dusk will be getting three of the fakemon from my other story though. For the person wanting Misty involved, she won't be in this story That's all I have to say for now, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Cyndaquil (male) Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Chapter 17. Confronting the Attacker**

**With Dusk and Max.**

It was now morning time and Max was awake first. Dusk was still fast asleep. An idea formed in Max's head. He knew he would get his ass kicked, but he had to do it. Max snuck out of the tent and saw that Totodile and Prinplup were already awake.

"Hey Totodile, wake Dusk up with a weak Water Pulse." Max whispered.

The water type nodded and snuck into the tent. The water type opened her mouth and shot a small bit of pulsating water on Dusk's face, waking her up. The water type left the tend before she could be seen. Dusk was very angry at this. She came out of the tent to see Max on the ground laughing and holding his sides.

"Hahahaha. I got you good. Hahaha." Max said while laughing.

Dusk picked Max up by the collar of his shirt and got right in his face.

"I recommend you get the fuck away from me right now." Dusk said angerly.

Instead of taking Dusk's advice, Max planted a big kiss on Dusk's lips, surprising the angry girl. Her face was now red from blushing instead of anger. This ended up putting a smile on Dusk.

"Sorry babe, I had to do it." Max said.

"Fine, but if you do it again, you will have a broken arm and a bloody nose." Dusk said.

"I won't do it again." Max said.

"Good, now let's get out of here." Dusk said.

The two got their things packed up and headed back to the path. The two walked along the path for a good hour until the forest started to thin out. The two made it to a small town. There was a wooden sign that read "Welcome to Sageville Village". The couple walked into town. Sageville Village had the basics. It's own pokemon center, PokeBurger, PokeMart, a few other businesses and of course some houses.

"Let's get to the pokemon center." Dusk said.

The two made their way to the town's pokemon center and entered. Once they entered the building, they were immediately confronted by Ash and May.

"You two are going down." Ash said. "You are not going anywhere until you apologize to May for hurting her Blaziken."

Dusk was clenching her fist. She wanted to just hit Ash so badly, but she knew she would get her payback eventually. Raichu didn't even wave at his true trainer.

"I'm not apologizing when I'm not in the wrong." Dusk said. "So take your little boyfriend to your room, so that I don't have to hear his crying."

Max chuckled at Dusk's insult towards his sister. May grew very angry and got in Dusk and Max's faces.

"You take that back, bitch." May said. "I don't care if you were in the rules during our battle. I will get my justice."

May then turned her attention to Max.

"As for you, I'd stop laughing if I were you." May said. "You're getting in trouble as well."

Before the argument could continue, the doors to the pokemon center opened with Bianca speeding in.

"Out of my way out of my way out of my way." Bianca said repeatedly.

The girl once again ran into someone without looking. This time, she knocked down May. Bianca got up and dusted herself off and spoke up.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Bianca apologized profusely and bowing.

May got up and dusted herself off. Bianca flinched, but calmed down when May didn't hit her.

"It's fine." May said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh, thank you." Bianca said. "What's your name?"

"I'm May Maple." May said.

"I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash said.

"Nice to meet you two." Bianca said.

Bianca turned around and spotted Dusk and Max. Bianca cringed in fear right away. Ash and May noticed right away.

"What is it, Bianca?" Ash asked in a concerned tone.

"Th-that's the o-one t-that a-attacked m-me." Bianca stuttered in a frightened tone.

Bianca pointed at Dusk, identifying her as the one who beat her up the other day. Ash and May glared at Dusk.

"You psychotic monster!" Ash yelled. "How dare you hurt Bianca. So what if she ran into you without looking."

"Fuck off, Ashley." Dusk said. "What ever happened is between me and blondie, so shut up and mind your own damn business."

It was May's turn to speak up now.

"Bianca, if you're going to get over your fear, you'll have to beat her at something." May said.

Bianca took a long deep breath and spoke up.

"You're right, May." Bianca said.

Bianca turned her attention back to Dusk and looked her straight in the eye.

"I challenge you to a one on one pokemon battle." Bianca said.

"Bring it on." Dusk replied.

"I'll be the ref this time." Ash said. "I don't want that little runt Max cheating."

"Screw you, Ash." Max said.

The five people left the pokemon center and made their way to the back where the battlefield was. Bianca walked on one end of the battlefield and Dusk took the other end. Ash walked to the ref's area. May and Max sat on separate benches to watch the match. Raichu, Lopunny, Ralts, Totodile and Prinplup were all watching too. Once everyone was situated, Ash spoke up.

"This is a one on one battle between Bianca and Dusk." Ash said. "Trainers, pick your pokemon."

Bianca and Dusk readied their pokeballs.

"Pignite, battle time." Bianca said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The fire/fighting type materialized on the battlefield in front of Bianca.

"Cyndaquil, let's go." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The Johto native starter materialized in front of Dusk.

"The first move goes to Bianca. Begin." Ash said.

"Pignite, start this off with Head Smash." Bianca ordered.

"Cyndaquil, use Dig to dodge." Dusk ordered.

Pignite's head was enveloped in a blue light and the fire type rushed towards the Johto fire type at a fast pace. Cyndaquil dug a hole in the ground, barely dodging the attack.

"Pignite, use Brick Break against the ground." Bianca ordered.

"Blind Pignite with Smokescreen and hit him with Swift." Dusk ordered.

Before Pignite could use the fighting type move against the ground, a thick cloud of smoke came from out of the ground, blinding Pignite. When Pignite was rubbing his eyes, he was hit with several shining white stars, causing the fire/fighting type to squeal in pain.

"Now attack with Dig while you have the momentum." Dusk ordered.

"Pignite, close your eyes and use your hearing to dodge." Bianca ordered.

Pignite shut his eyes and listened for Cyndaquil's movements. The smoke had cleared up and just before Cyndaquil could dig out and attack Pignite, the fire/fighting type jumped out of the way, avoiding the attack. Pignite opened his eyes and could now see again.

"Good job, Pignite." Bianca said. "Now use Flame Charge."

"Counter with Flame Wheel." Dusk ordered.

Pignight was enveloped in a flame and began charging at Cyndaquil at a fast speed. Cyndaquil curled into a ball and was also enveloped in flames. Both pokemon collided with one another, but Cyndaquil was knocked back several feet as the two moves caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, a panting Cyndaquil was standing ready for more. Pignite was still mostly healthy.

"Pignite, now use your boosted speed by using Brick Break." Bianca ordered.

"Dodge it and use Swift." Dusk ordered.

Pignite's right fist glowed white and before Cyndaquil could move out of the way, he was hit hard with Brick Break, sending him a few feet away. Cyndaquil was still in the battle, but he was bruised badly.

"Come on, Cyndaquil." Max cheered. "You can beat that blond ditz's Pignite."

"Cyndaquil, you have to get up." Dusk said. "Max is right. I believe in you."

Hearing those encouraging words, Cyndaquil willed himself up. He was immediately enveloped in a bluish white light. Cyndaquil began to change form. When the light died down, Quilava stood. Dusk scanned Quilava on the pokedex and saw that he had learned Rollout and Flamethrower. Dusk put the pokedex away.

"Okay Quilava, let's kick this bitch's ass again." Dusk said. "Use Rollout on Pignite repeatedly."

"Finish this with Head Smash." Bianca ordered.

Quilava curled into a ball and began rolling towards Pignite. Pignite's head glowed again and he ran at Quilava, but the newly evolved fire type rolled out of the way at a fast pace. Quilava turned around at a breakneck speed and hit Pignite hard, knocking him in the air several feet. When Pignite landed, Quilava hit Pignite again with Rollout, knocking him in the air again. This happened one more time before Pignite finally landed on the field swirly eyed.

"Pignite, no!" Bianca said.

"Pignite is unable to battle, which means Dusk wins." Ash said disappointingly.

The losing trainer ran onto the battlefield and returned her pokemon. Quilava had stoped Rollout and stood next to Dusk.

"You kicked ass out there, Quilava." Dusk said.

Max ran onto the field with the other pokemon to congratulate Dusk.

"That was awesome." Max said.

Max gave Dusk a kiss on the lips, grossing out his sister and Ash. Bianca left the battlefield in tears following her loss. She not only lost to Dusk in a fight, but also a pokemon battle.

"I hope you're happy." May said. "Just know this. Payback is a bitch."

"You're lucky we have to go." Ash said.

Ash and May left the battlefield to go do their own thing. Dusk went into the pokemon center to heal her pokemon. Once they were healed, Max decided to make a few phone calls.

"Do you mind if I join you for the phone calls?" Dusk asked.

"You're my girlfriend now, so I don't mind." Max said.

The two walked over to the video phones. Max dialed the first of two numbers.

**Video Phone Activated.**

Delia's face appeared on the screen. She was shocked to see both Max and Dusk sitting together.

"Hi you two." Delia said cheerfully. "How are things going?"

"Things are going great." Max said.

"I'm doing fine." Dusk added.

"What have you two been up to?" Delia asked.

"We ran into your son again." Dusk said. "Me and Max have something to tell you."

"What's that?" Delia asked.

"Me and Dusk are together now." Max said.

"That's great you two." Delia cheered. "Now Max, you make sure you treat her right."

"Don't worry Delia. I will." Max said.

"On my end, I had to knock Prof. Oak out." Delia said. "I gave him another chance, but he tried putting a move on me."

Max and Dusk cringed and gagged at the thought of Prof. Oak.

"Sorry to hear that you got groped by that crinkly ass man." Dusk said.

"Watch your mouth, young lady." Delia scolded. "I won't tolerate you talking like that with me."

"Fine." Dusk said.

"Well, I have to go now." Delia said. "I'll talk to you two later."

"Bye." Both Dusk and Max said in unison.

The screen went blank and Max dialed his house number. Norman and Caroline appeared on the screen.

"Hi son." Norman said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, dad." Max said.

Norman and Caroline saw Dusk sitting next to Max.

"And you must be Dusk?" Caroline asked.

"Yup." Dusk said.

"Nice to meet you." Caroline said.

"You too." Dusk said.

"Me and Dusk are officially together." Max said.

"That's great, son." Norman said. "She's definitely a keeper."

"Thanks." Max said. "There's another reason for my call though."

"What's that, sweetie?" Caroline asked.

"I caught a Duskull yesterday while me and Dusk were camping out." Max said. "He originally came from our region. I was wondering if I could send him and Ralts back, so that they can spend time at the gym?"

"Why certainly son." Norman said.

Max turned his attention to his starter.

"Ralts, can you do this for me, so that Duskull can be in his home region and have a friend?"

"Sure Max." Ralts said. "But can you send Totodile as well, so that I can have girl time?"

"Thanks." Max said. "And yes I can do that."

Max returned Ralts and Totodile to their pokeballs.

"Son, just put the three pokeballs on the transporter and I'll hit the switch." Norman said.

Max placed Ralts, Totodile and Duskull's pokeballs on the teleporter. A flash enveloped the three pokeballs and they vanished.

"The three pokemon have arrived, son." Norman said.

Prinplup was looking sad and Caroline noticed right away.

"Dusk, you're free to have pokemon transferred here too." Caroline offered.

"Okay." Dusk said. "I'll send Prinplup, Lopunny and Raichu."

Dusk returned the three pokemon and they were also transferred to Hoeen.

"The three pokemon have arrived." Caroline said. "When you're ready to have them back, just give us a call."

"We will." Max and Dusk said in unison.

"Well son, we need to get going." Norman said. "I'll talk to you later. It was nice meeting you, Dusk and I love you, son."

"Love you guys too." Max said.

The screen went blank again.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

Dusk and Max got up and went to the counter to get a room for the night. Once they got to the room, they took their showers and got into bed for the night. The two were now cuddled up together.

"Thanks for introducing me to your parents." Dusk said.

"No problem, Dusk." Max said. "You may not be Dawn, but you're an awesome girlfriend."

This earned a passionate kiss from Dusk.

"Goodnight, Dusk." Max said.

"Goodnight, Max." Dusk said.

The two shared a kiss before Max fell asleep. Dusk didn't fall asleep right away.

"One day Max, I'll show you who I really am." Dusk thought to herself.

Dusk soon fell asleep as well.

**That's it for chapter 17.**

**I was normally going to have all of the pokemon remain with Dusk and Max, but I think having them switched in and out will make things easier to keep track of. Next chapter, Dusk and Max will finally reach Nacrene City.**


	18. Chaos in Nacrene

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thank you all for the reads/review/follows/favs. One thing I should mention, all psychic, dark, some ghost types and legendary pokemon will be able to communicate via human speech in this story. That's the reason for Ralts talking in this story. This chapter will just be a short filler chapter. I don't have anything else to say this time, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Chapter 18. Chaos in Nacrene**

Dusk and Max got up and packed their belongings. Dusk didn't have any nightmares last night. Things were a bit different with having Raichu and all the other pokemon that normally stayed out of their pokeballs spending time in Hoenn.

"I found a shortcut on my PokeNav that will get us to Nacrene City faster." Max said.

"Okay good." Dusk said. "I want to get there already."

The two left the room and returned their room keys to Nurse Joy. They left the pokemon center and took the shortcut that Max mentioned. There wasn't any pokemon the two wanted to catch, so they just passed them by. An hour went by and the two finally reached Nacrene City. Unfortunately, N and a few other people wearing a matcing outfit with a blue capital P on the front were all over the city. N and the group of people were heading to what appeared to be the town's museum.

"I wonder what the hell are those hippies doing now." Max said.

"I say we go find out." Dusk said. "I want another piece of that green long haired jackass."

The two followed the group into the museum. One of the grunts was using a too to break the glass of what looked like a bright stone. The grunts stopped what they were doing when they spotted Dusk and Max.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" A male grunt asked. "Don't even think about interfering in Team Plasma business."

"Just to be on the safe side, let's crush those two." A female plasma grunt said.

"I'd like to see you try." Dusk said. "I've already hurt your long haired leader."

The grunts all looked at N with puzzled expressions. N nodded and spoke up.

"That was last time." N said. "Now you're outnumbered. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Release all of your pokemon from their pokeballs."

"Fuck off, old man." Max said. "I'm not releasing any of my pokemon."

"Then we'll just take them from you." N said.

N and the grunts started walking towards Dusk and Max. Before they could lay a hand on the two, a dark skinned woman with light teal curly wild hair appeared.

"You won't be taking anything from them or this museam." The woman said. "I suggest you leave this place right now."

"Oh, we'll leave alright." N said. "Men, take that Light Stone and let's get out of here."

"Sir." A male grunt said.

The grunt used a claw like grabbing device and took the Light Stone. N threw a smoke ball and when the smoke cleared, the museum was a mess. There was shattered glass everywhere and things were knocked over. Officer Jenny entered the museum shortly after.

"Lenora, what happened here?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Team Plasma broke into the museum and stole the Light Stone." The dark skinned lady known as Lenora said.

"I will go back to the station and inform the other Officer Jennys across the region on this." Officer Jenny said. "We can't let them get far with the Light Stone."

The policewoman left the building after taking a few pictures. Dusk and Max turned their attention to Lenora.

"What do they want with that Light Stone?" Max asked.

"The Light Stone is used to summon Reshiram." Lenora said. "Reshiram is a legendary pokemon native to this region."

Lenora then turned her attention to another stone. This stone was dark.

"This other stone is called the Dark Stone." Lenora said. "This stone is used to summon the legendary pokemon Zekrom. I have no doubt that Team Plasma will be back to obtain this Dark Stone."

"How do you plan on preventing it from being stolen?" Max asked.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have Prof. Juniper hold onto it." Lenora said. "Can I ask you two to send it to her?"

Dusk didn't seem too pleased to do this, but Max spoke up before she could say no.

"Sure, we can send it to her." Max said.

"Thank you." Lenora said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Max Maple." Max said.

"I'm Dusk Skye." Dusk said.

"As you know, I'm Lenora." Lenora said. "I'm also the gym leader of this town."

"Then I challenge you to a gym battle." Dusk said.

"Sorry." Lenora said. "I have to clean this mess up. You can come back tomorrow to challenge me."

"Fine." Dusk said.

"I'll see you two then." Lenora said.

Lenora handed Max the Dark Stone and the two left the museum/gym. Once the two left the gym, Dusk punched Max in the back of the head.

"OW!" Max yelled. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because I fucking hate Prof. Juniper and I'm not giving her shit." Dusk said.

Dusk snatched the Dark Stone from Max's hands and put it in her bag.

"I will hold onto the stone and keep it safe." Dusk said. "If that bush headed lady has a problem with it, then tough shit."

"Why do you hate Prof. Juniper so much?" Max asked.

"Just drop it." Dusk said. "Let's go to the pokemon center since I don't have anything else to do."

"Okay." Max said.

The two made their way down the road and entered the pokemon center. They walked to the counter where Nurse Joy was waiting.

"How may I help you two?" Nurse Joy asked.

"One room." Dusk said.

"Sure, jus-." Nurse Joy was cut off.

"Just book the room." Dusk demanded. "I'm not showing you my damn pokedex."

The frightened nurse quickly typed something in her computer and handed Dusk two room keys with the same room number on it.

"H-have a g-good d-day." Nurse Joy stuttered in a scared tone.

The two made their way down the corridor and reached their room. The two entered and shut the door behind them.

**That's it for chapter 18.**

**Next chapter will be longer because it will have training and Dusk's gym battle with Lenora. We will also find out what will come of Dusk's decision not to give Prof. Juniper the Dark Stone.**

**Bye for now.**


	19. Testing the Stone Bearer

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks again for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. I don't have anything to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Chapter 19. Testing the Stone Bearer**

Dusk and Max were in their room after leaving the gym/museum with the Dark Stone. Max was still rubbing the back of his head from Dusk's punch.

"Dusk, what exactly do you plan on doing with that Dark Stone?" Max asked.

"I'll keep it with me until the cops get rid of those hippies." Dusk said. "Then I'll bring it back to the museum."

"I still think you should send it to Prof. Jun-." Max was cut off.

Dusk grabbed her boyfriend by the neck and got in his face.

"Don't fucking mentioned that bitch's name in front of me." Dusk said. "Clean out your damn ears and listen to what I have to say. I hate Prof. Juniper."

Max was shaking in fear. He knew not to get himself further injured by his own girlfriend, so he dropped the subject.

"Okay, I won't mention her around you anymore." Max said.

"You better not." Dusk said.

"On a better note, who are you going to use in tomorrow's gym battle?" Max asked.

"I'm going to use Tepig and Stantler." Dusk said. "I'm going to have Togekiss and Marowak on deck just in case I change my mind though."

"Do you want me to have Charizard help out?" Max asked.

"Sure." Dusk said. "Let's go."

The two left their room and made their way to the back of the pokemon center where the battlefield was situated. Max stood on one end and Dusk stood on the other. Dusk and Max pulled out a pokeball each.

"Charizard, come on out." Max said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Ash's Charizard materialized on the battlefield and let out a deafening roar that shook the entire town.

"Tepig, come on out." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The Unova fire type starter materialized on the battlefield and blew flames out of his snout.

"We're ready when you are." Max said.

"Tepig, I want you to hit Charizard with Tackle." Dusk said.

"Grab Tepig when he gets close." Max ordered.

Tepig ran at Charizard and launched himself in the air, but Charizard grabbed the smaller pokemon.

"Put Tepig down." Max said.

Charizard nodded and placed the fire type back onto the field. Tepig rand back to where Dusk was.

"Tepig, I want you to keep using Tackle until you're able to land a hit on Charizard." Dusk ordered.

"Charizard, keep grabbing Tepig." Max ordered.

The same process with Tepig using Tackle and Charizard grabbing him continued until Tepig had enough speed to land a few hits on Charizard.

"That was awesome, Tepig." Dusk ordered.

"Charizard, now teach Tepig Flamethrower." Max ordered

"Tepig, watch and emulate what Charizard does." Dusk said.

Tepig and Charizard then stood next to each other.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower." Max ordered.

The fully evolved fire type nodded and shot a huge beam of fire. Tepig opened his mouth, but all he could do was shoot out Ember.

"Keep trying until you get it, Tepig." Dusk ordered.

Charizared used Flamethrower again. Tepig again only shot out Ember. This went on several more times until Tepig finally got it. Charizard used Flamethrower again. Tepig was able to successfully emulate Charizard by using Flamethrower.

"Awesome, you did it, Tepig." Dusk said. "Return for now."

Dusk returned Tepig to his pokeball and brought out another one.

"Stantler, come on out." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The deer like pokemon materialized on the battlefield.

"Stantler, I want you to work on strength and accuracy." Dusk said. "Max, I'm going to have Stanter attack, but I want you to have Charizard dodge."

"Okay." Max said.

"Stantler, use Take Down on Charizard." Dusk ordered.

"Dodge when Stantler gets close." Max ordered.

Stantler ran at Charizard at a fast pace, but the fire type sidestepped Stantler, causing him to lose his balance.

"Keep trying until you land a hit on him." Dusk said. "Try to keep your balance this time."

Stantler tried Take Down again, but got the same result as last time. The normal type kept trying and trying. His balance was improving, but he still couldn't land a hit. Stantler started to get frustrated at messing up. All of a sudden, Stantler was enveloped in electricity and he ran at Charizard at a fast pace, hitting the fire/flying type hard with the unexpected attack.

"Whoa, your Stantler just learned Wild Charge." Max said.

Charizard had sparks coming out of him, signifying that he was paralyzed.

"I think we should call it a day with training." Max said. "Charizard's paralyzed."

"That's fine." Dusk said. "Good job on improving on your balance and learning Wild Charge, Stantler. Return for now."

"Thanks for helping out, Charizard." Max said. "Return."

The two left the battlefield and made their way back into the pokemon center. They had the pokemon healed up.

"What do you want to do now?" Max asked.

"There's not much to do, so I'm going to eat then go rest." Dusk said. "You can join me if you want."

Max and Dusk went to the dining room and ate. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. The two went to their room, got their showers in then went to bed.

**The Next Day.**

Dusk and Max woke up and got ready for the day. Dusk wanted to get to the gym and have her battle.

"I think we should get to the gym." Dusk said. "This town sucks."

Max was a bit uneasy about Dusk not having the Dark Stone sent to Prof. Juniper, but he nodded his head.

"Let's go." Max said.

The two left the room and made their way down the corridor and entered the lobby. there were just a few pokemon trainers sitting down and talking amongst themselves. Dusk and Max left the pokemon center and made their way down the road and entered the gym/museum. The mess from the previous day had been cleaned up. The two made their way through the museum trying to find the battlefield. The two came across a bookcase that was stationed in the corner. Max being the booksmart person of the two, decided to grab one of the books that had a green covering over it. The minute Max grabbed the green book, the bookcase made a weird sound and it moved to the side, revealing a staircase that led downstairs. It was Dusk's turn to be the curious one.

"Let's see where this staircase leads to." Dusk said.

Dusk and Max walked down the staircase. The hall was dimly lit with lamps hanging on each side of the walls as the two descended down the stairs. Once the two stepped down from the final step, the room lit up. There was the battlefield. A ref was already standing in his area and Lenora was already standing in the gym leader's area of the the right of the battlefield was a set of bleachers.

"I'm glad you were able to find my gym." Lenora said. "Before we get started, did you send that Dark Stone to Prof. Juniper like I asked?"

"No, I didn't." Dusk replied honestly. "My boyfriend Max here said he would do it, but I hate the professor, so I'll hold onto it until those hippies are taken care of."

Lenora seeing the honesty in Dusk's eyes had an idea form in her head.

"I understand." Lenora said. "Because you're holding onto something special to my region, you can prove to me that you're the right person to hold onto that Dark Stone. Normally, my gym is two on two battle rules, but for you, it's going to be a four on four battle with pokemon that I don't normally use. If you can beat these four pokemon, not only will you get the Basic Badge, but I will also allow you to hold onto that Dark Stone."

Dusk liking the idea of not having to deal with Prof. Juniper was about to agree, but Lenora spoke up.

"However, if you lose, you will send that Dark Stone to Prof. Juniper." Lenora said. "Do you accept these terms?"

"I do." Dusk said.

"Then step into the trainer's area of the battlefield." Lenora said.

Dusk walked to the trainer's area of the battlefield. Max took a seat in the bleachers. Once everyone was in their places, the ref spoke up.

"This is an official gym battle between Lenora of Nacrene City and Dusk Skye of Sinnoh." The ref said. "This will be a four on four battle with only the trainer being allowed to switch out. The match will be over when all pokemon on one side are unable to battle. Trainers, pick your first pokemon."

Both Dusk and Lenora readied their first pokemon.

"Watchog, get in there." Lenora said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Watchog materialized in front of Lenora on the battlefield. This Watchog's coloring was slightly different, signifying that it was a shiny Watchog.

"Tepig, let's go." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Tepig materialized on the battlefield in front of Dusk.

"The first match is Watchog vs Tepig. The first move goes to the trainer. Begin." The ref said as he raised the red and green flags in the air.

"Tepig, start off with Tackle." Dusk ordered.

"Use Protect then hit with Crunch." Lenora ordered.

Tepig began running towards Watchog at a fast pace. Watchog just barely got the green force field up, causing Tepig to bounce off. The shield faded and Watchog latched onto Tepig with it's teeth, hitting the fire type with Crunch.

"Now hit Tepig with Confuse Ray at close range." Lenora ordered.

"Tepig, get out of there and use Flamethrower." Dusk ordered.

It was no use though. A bluish white ray shot from Watchog's eyes, causing the fire type to become confused. Tepig began slamming his head against the ground, doing damage to himself.

"Tepig, snap out of it and use Flamethrower." Dusk ordered.

"Watchog, Swords Dance then finish this with Slam." Lenora ordered.

Just when Watchog was about to boost it's attack, Tepig broke out of his confusion and hit Watchog with a Flamethrower, causing a burn. This caused Lenora to become shocked. The gym leader regained her composure and called another command.

"Watchog, grab Tepig and finish this with Slam." Lenora ordered.

"Don't let that thing beat you." Dusk said. "When it grabs you, hit it with an up close Flamethrower."

Watchog grabbed the fire type and proceeded to slam him into the ground, but not before Tepig hit Watchog with Flamethrower. The combination of the two attacks caused an explosion. When the dust cleared, both Watchog and Tepig were laying on the field swirly eyed.

"Both Watchog and Tepig are unable to battle." The ref said. "This round is a draw. Trainers, pick your next pokemon."

Lenora and Dusk returned their fainted pokemon and readied their next pokemon.

"Stoutland, get in there." Lenora said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

A dog like pokemon materialized on the battlefield in front of Lenora.

"Togekiss, let's go." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Togekiss materialized on the battlefield.

"This round is Stoutland vs Togekiss. Lenora gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Stoutland, use Rain Dance." Lenora ordered.

"Togekiss, use Light Screen." Dusk ordered.

Stoutland opened it's mouth and shot out a blue orb that turned into a rain cloud. It began to rain. Togekiss formed a yellow wall barrier, making special attacks less effective against her.

"Togekiss, use Air Slash." Dusk ordered.

"Stoutland, use Ice Fang on that rain cloud." Lenora ordered.

Togekiss shot sickle like blades at Stoutland, doing minimal damage. Stoutland jumped into the air with it's teeth enveloped in ice. The normal type bit down on the rain cloud, causing the rain to turn to hail. Max was surprised at that.

"Wow, I've never seen a move used like that before." Max thought to himself.

The hail started to pelt Togekiss hard. Lenora took this chance to take advantage of the situation.

"Stoutland, use Thunder Fang on Togekiss while it's trainer is distracted." Lenora ordered.

The normal type leaped towards Togekiss with it's teeth enveloped in electricity. Stoutland bit down on Togekiss, making her squeal in pain.

"Togekiss, hang in there." Dusk said.

Togekiss flew back up and a bluish white light surrounded her eyes. She shot out a light blue orb.

"Whoa, that's Aura Sphere." Dusk said.

"That won't be enough." Lenora said. "Finish this with Ice Fang."

"Aim Aura Sphere at Stoutland's mouth." Dusk ordered.

Stoutland's teeth were once again enveloped in ice. The normal type lunged at Togekiss, but the flying type moved out of the way. Togekiss shsot an Aura Sphere right at Stoutland's face, knocking the normal type several feet back. When Stoutland landed, a dust cloud kicked up and when it cleared, Stoutland was laying on the field swirly eyed.

"Stoutland is unable to battle. Togekiss wins." The ref said as he raised the green flag in the air. "Lenora, choose your next pokemon.

"You were great out there, Stoutland." Lenora said. "Return and take a break."

Lenora returned her pokemon and readied her third.

"Kangaskhan, get in there." Lenora said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Kangaskhan materialized on the battlefield.

"Togekiss, you take a break for now." Dusk said as she retured her pokemon.

Dusk readied her third pokeball.

"Marowak, let's go." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Marowak materialized on the battlefield.

"This match is Marowak vs Kangaskhan. Dusk gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Marowak, use Bone Club." Dusk ordered.

"Kangaskhan, counter with Brick Break." Lenora ordered.

Marowak ran towards Kangaskhan with her bone ready to attack. Kangaskhan's right fist glowed white. Kangaskhan ran towards Marowak at a fast speed too. When both Pokemon reached each other, both pokemon hit with their respective attacks, causing an explosion that threw both pokemon back. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were still ready to fight.

"Kangaskhan, let's try a ranged attack." Lenora said. "Use Shadow Ball."

"We'll do a ranged attack too." Dusk said. "Use Bonemerang."

Kangaskhan shot a dark ball of energy at Marowak. Marowak in turn threw her bone as a boomerang, hitting the incoming Shadow Ball, causing another explotion. When the dust cleared again, it was another stalemate.

"Marowak, use Focus Blast." Dusk ordered.

"Kangaskhan, use Hyper Beam." Lenora ordered.

Marowak formed a multicolored orb of energy and chucked it at Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan opened her mouth and shot a beam of orange energy at Marowak. Both moves were so strong that an even bigger explosion happened, knocking both pokemon back. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were panting heavily and had bruises on them from being hit with each other's attacks.

"Marowak, finish this with Bone Rush." Dusk ordered.

Marowak ran towards Kangaskhan with her bone and hit the bigger normal type hard, knocking her into the wall. When Kangaskhan landed, she was swirly eyed. Marowak had used so much energy that she ended up passing out as well.

"Marowak and Kangaskhan are both unable to battle." The ref said. "Trainers, pick your next pokemon."

Dusk and Lenora returned and thanked their fainted pokemon. Before the two readied their pokemon, Lenora spoke up.

"I must say, I'm very impressed that you've gotten this far against me." Lenora said. "I'm afraid that this is far as you go. This last pokemon will be more than a handful for you."

Lenora readied her last pokeball.

"Lickilicky, get in there." Lenora said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The pink normal type with a huge tongue materialized on the battlefield.

Dusk readied her next pokeball.

"Stantler, let's go." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Stantler materialized on the battlefield.

"This match is Lickilicky vs Stantler. Lenora gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Lickilicky, start this off with a Defense Curl and Double Team combo." Lenora ordered.

Lickiicky curled into a ball and glowed green, raising it's defense. Lickilicky then made several copies of itself.

"Stantler, use Calm Mind then use Zen Headbutt." Dusk ordered.

Stantler shut his eyes and calmed his mind, raising his special attack and special defense. Stantler's head then glowed blue and he ran at one of the Lickilicky copies and hit one of the fake ones.

"Grab Stantler with your tounge and use Slam." Lenora ordered.

"Use Jump Kick on Lickilicky's tongue." Dusk ordered.

Lickilicky shot it's tongue out and attempted to grab Stantler, but Stantler jumped up and kicked Lickilicky in the tongue, causing the pink pokemon to screech in pain.

"Stantler, now use Zen Headbutt." Dusk ordered.

"Use Power Whip when Stantler gets close." Lenora ordered.

Stantler's head glowed blue again and he ran at Lickilicky. When he got close, Lickilicky coiled up it's tongue and used it as a whip, causing a loud smacking sound to echo throughout the battlefield. This at the same time combined with Stantler's Zen Headbutt, caused an explosion. When the dust cleared, both pokemon were still standing. There were minor bruises on both pokemon.

"Lickilicky, use Slam." Lenora ordered.

"Stantler, use Wild Charge." Dusk ordered.

Lickilicky shot it's tongue out in an attempt to grab Stantler, but Stantler jumped out of the way and enveloped himself in electricity. He ran at Lickilicky, hitting the pink pokemon hard with the move. Sparks shot out of Lickilicky, signifying that it was paralyzed.

"Okay Stantler, finish this with Jump Kick." Dusk ordered.

"Lickilicky, use one last Power Whip." Lenora ordered.

Stantler ran at Lickilicky preparing to use Jump Kick. Lickilicky used it's tongue as a whip again and combined with Stantler's attack, causing yet another explosion. When the dust settled, both pokemon were barely standing. They were heavily bruised now. After a one minute staring contest, both pokemon passed out on the field and became swirly eyed.

"Lickilicky, no!" Lenora said.

"Both Lickilicky and Stantler are unable to battle. All four of Lenora's pokemon have been eliminated, which means the match goes to Dusk Skye." The ref said as he raised the green flag in the air.

Lenora and Dusk returned their fainted pokemon. Lenora pulled out the Basic Badge ad approached Dusk.

"Dusk, that was one hell of a battle." Lenora said. "You definitely earned this badge."

Lenora handed Dusk the Basic Badge and she put it in her case.

"A deal is a deal." Lenora said. "From this day forth, you are in charge of the Dark Stone. You won against my stronger team, so I trust you."

"Good." Dusk said.

Max made his way onto the battlefield to join Dusk.

"That was a kick ass battle, Dusk." Max said.

"Thanks." Dusk said.

"You two have yourselves a good day now." Lenora said.

The two left the gym and made their way down the road and entered the pokemon center where Ash and May were standing. Ash immediately glared at Max.

"Max, I challenge you to a battle right now." Ash demanded.

**That's it for chapter 19.**

**Next chapter, Max and Ash will have their pokemon battle. There will be a change up in the current teams. Dusk will catch the first of the pokemon that evolve into one of the fakemon from Traveling Worlds.**

**Bye for now.**


	20. Parallel Paths

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thank you all for the reads/reviews/follows/favs.**

**Quick Q&A:**

**Question: Guest: When will Dusk tell Max that she's Dawn?**

**Answer: I'm still planning it out. I also want it to be a surprise, so you'll have to wait like everyone else.**

**Question: sora93232: Will you have any contest type moves?**

**Answer: No. I find contest moves hard to describe, hence the reason for Dusk challenging gyms.**

**If you guys have questions in the future, please make sure you've read every chapter before asking. You can always PM me in the future with questions. I'm online a lot, so you'll get a fast response. That's all I have to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Chapter 20. Parallel Paths**

Dusk and Max entered the pokemon center. Ash and May were there. When Ash saw Max, he glared at him.

"Max, I challenge you to a pokemon battle right now." Ash demanded.

"I accept your challenge after I switch out my pokemon." Max replied.

"Fine." Ash said. "Me and May will be out in the back waiting." Ash said.

Ash and May left the pokemon center to go to the battlefield. Dusk and Max walked to the counter and Dusk had her pokemon healed.

"I'm going to send some pokemon back as well." Dusk said.

"Okay." Max said.

The two made their way to the video phones to call Norman and Caroline.

**Video Phone Activated.**

Norman and Caroline appeared on the screen.

"Hi you two." Caroline said.

"Hi Caroline." Dusk said. "I'm going to send all my pokemon, save for Quilava and Pachirisu to you."

"Okay Dusk." Caroline said. "You know the drill."

Dusk placed her other pokeballs on the transporter and they were sucked away by an electric current.

"Your pokemon arrived." Caroline said.

"Thanks." Dusk said.

"How is Duskull doing?" Max asked.

"He's doing great." Norman said. "He'd like to come back and join you."

"Okay." Max said. "I'm going to send Axew and Charizard to you."

Norman and Caroline were shocked when they heard Max had a Charizard. Max spoke before they could ask.

"It's a long story." Max said. "Have Ralts explain it to you."

"Okay sweetie." Caroline said. "Just put the pokeballs on the transporter."

Max put the two pokeballs on the transporter. The electric energy sucked the two balls away. A few seconds later, Duskull's pokeball appeared.

"I got Duskull." Max said.

"We got Axew and Charizard." Norman said.

"What else is new with you two?" Caroline asked.

"I just won my second gym badge." Dusk said.

"Congratulations, Dusk." Norman said. "We'll be rooting for you and Max."

"Thanks." Dusk said.

"We hate to cut this short, but I have a battle to get to." Max said. "Love you guys."

"We love you too, Max." Caroline said.

The screen went blank.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

Dusk and Max stood up from the video phone area.

"Why did you send most of your pokemon back?" Max asked.

"Because I want to catch some more pokemon." Dusk said. "I only plan on catching three more pokemon."

"That's understandable." Max said.

"Let's go to the battlefield." Dusk said. "You got some ass to kick."

Dusk and Max made their way to the battlefield where Ash and May were waiting impatiently.

"What took you two so long?" May asked.

"None of your damn business." Dusk said.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Ash said.

"I'll talk to her however I want." Dusk said. "If you don't like it, cry me a damn river. By the way, you'll be having another early exit from a league."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"You'll find out some other time." Dusk said. "Max, kick this girl's ass, so that we can get out of here."

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Ash yelled.

Max let out a chuckle with his girlfriend making Ash mad. Max walked to his end of the battlefield. Ash walked to his end.

"I'll be the ref this time." Dusk said.

"The hell you are." May said.

May walked towards Dusk and was about to shove her out of the way. Dusk grabbed May's wrist and turned her around to face her.

"If you even think about putting your hands on me, I won't hesitate to put you on life support right with that overgrown chicken of yours." Dusk threatened. "Your girlfriend Ash reffed the last match, so sit down and be a good little boy and watch my boyfriend kick your woman's ass."

May was released from Dusk's grip and the Hoenn native ran towards the bench shaking in fear. She was holding back tears with the mentioning of her Blaziken. Once things were settled, Dusk spoke up.

"This will be a three on three battle between Ashina Ketchum and Max Maple." Dusk said. "Neither side is allowed to switch out. The match will be over when all pokemon on one side have been eliminated. Trainers, choose your first pokemon."

Dusk cracked a smile when she saw how red Ash's face was getting with anger. She was doing all she could to not laugh at May trying to hold back tears while she was sitting on the bench. Max and Ash readied their first pokeball.

"Pidove, I choose you." Ash said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

A small light grayish pigeon materialized on the battlefield.

"Duskull, go." Max said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Duskull materialized on the battlefield.

"This round is Pidove vs Duskull. Max gets the first move. Begin." Dusk said.

"Duskull, disappear and hit with Confuse Ray." Max ordered.

"Pidove, use Wing Attack before it disappears." Ash ordered.

Pidove's wings glowed white and the flying type flew in towards Duskull. Duskull vanished before the move could hit. Pidove was hit by a bluish white ray, causing the flying type to become confused.

"Now stay invisible and use Will-O-Wisp." Max ordered.

"Snap out of confusion and use Quick Attack." Ash ordered.

Dusk face palmed when Ash called that attack. Normal type moves don't work on ghost types.

The flying type didn't break out of it's confusion. Pidove was hitting itself with it's wings. Pidove was hit with a bluish purple fireball, causing the flying type to suffer a burn.

"Finish this with Dark Palse." Max ordered.

"Break out of confusion and use Arial Ace." Ash ordered.

Pidove kept punishing itself and suffered from the Will-O-Wisp. Duskull reappeared and shot a beam of dark pulsating energy at Pidove, knocking the flying type back several feet. When Pidove landed, it was swirly eyed.

"Pidove, no!" Ash yelled. "You did good out there. Return and have a long rest."

Ash returned his fainted flying type.

"Pidove is unable to battle. Duskull wins." Dusk said. "Ashina, pick your next pokemon."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Ash yelled.

Ash readied his next pokeball.

"Bayleef, I choose you." Ash said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

The grass type materialized on the battlefield.

"This next match is Bayleef vs Duskull. Ashina gets the first move. Begin." Dusk said.

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME TH-." Ash was cut off.

"Duskull, attack while Ash is distracted." Max ordered.

Ash had no time to command his pokemon as Bayleef suffered the same Confuse Ray, Will-O-Wisp and Dark Pulse combo as Pidove. It took four Dark Pulses to take out Bayleef though, due to her decent special defense. When Ash finally calmed down, he saw that his Bayleef was already on the ground swirly eyed.

"Hey, I was suppose to have the first move." Ash complained.

"Sorry, you got distracted." Dusk said. "You can't expect people to wait for you to finish your little fit. Now pick your last pokemon."

Ash returned his pokemon. He was boiling mad now. May stood up and made her way to the battlefield.

"This crap has gone on long enough." May said. "You cheated again."

"No, they didn't." Nurse Joy said from out of nowhere.

The nurse made her way onto the battlefield.

"I've been watching the whole battle." Nurse Joy said. "Whenever the trainer awarded the first move fails to command his pokemon, the other trainer has the legal right to command his or her pokemon. If it's anyone to blame here, it's you, Ash Ketchum. You're a veteran trainer and you let taunts get the better of you. I hereby call this match in favor of Max Maple. Come inside and have your pokemon healed."

Nurse Joy left the battlefield. Ash and May looked like they were about to erupt in a huge rage. Dusk and Max could no longer hold in their laugh. They busted out laughing so hard that they were holding their sides. Ash and May stormed off the battlefield and entered the pokemon center. Shortly after they left, a pokemon appeared on the battlefield. This pokemon had flowing blond hair that went down to her lower back. She had big blue eyes, peach colored skin and red lips. The pokemon looked to be about five foot eight in hight. She had a very slim body type. She appeared to be wearing a purple strapless dress with the left side revealing her peach colored leg. She appeared to be wearing black gloves that covered the upper half of her slim arms.

Dusk had to pull out her pokedex to see what info she could get.

**PokeDex Activated.**

_**Enchantée, the Loveless Pokemon.**_

_**Enchantée is the final evolved form of Smoochum. Unlike their middle evolved form, Jynx, Enchantée are cold hearted by nature, due to the rejection they go through as Jynx when trying to kiss male humans.**_

_**In the wild, an Enchantée will use her looks to use a male pokemon to do her bidding, only to reject him when she gets what she needs. Enchantée are a very indipendant pokemon and does not like mating.**_

_**When with a trainer, Enchantée are straightforward battlers and do not like any type of affection whatsoever. If a trainer even thanks her after a battle, Enchantée will immediately stop listening to her trainer.**_

_**Enchantée is an ice/psychic type. Ability: Rivalry. Moves Known: Ice Beam, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Blistering Deeds**_

Dusk looked up the move to see what it does.

_**Blistering Deeds is two turn ice type move. The first turn involves the user making the target fall in love. The second turn involves the user enveloping their hand in ice and slapping the target across the face, rendering the target heartbroken, forcing the target to return to his pokeball for the remainder of the battle, even if the target still has health. The move only works on male targets that don't have the Oblivious ability.**_

_**Blistering Deeds is the signature move of Enchantée.**_

Dusk put her pokedex away.

**PokeDex Deactivated.**

Dusk seemed to be very interested in the pokemon.

"What brings you here?" Dusk asked.

_"I've been following you since Kanto."_ Enchantée said. _"I'm a lot like you in a way. I was unwanted and betrayed as a Jynx. I evolved into an Enchantée. The Electabuzz that rejected me tried going out with me, but I used Blistering Deeds on him. Before that, my friends and family abandoned me when I lost a battle to another Jynx. I wish to join you on your journey."_

"Fine by me." Dusk said. "I think we'll kick some major ass together."

_"Hell yeah."_ Enchantée said. _"Catch me and I'll let myself out."_

"Okay." Dusk said.

Dusk pulled out a pokeball.

"Go pokeball." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball at Enchantée.

The ice/psychic type was enveloped in a red energy and sucked into the pokeball. The pokeball dinged without even shaking once. Enchantée let herself out of the pokeball right away.

_"Now let's go listen in on that annoying couple."_ Enchantée said.

_"Do you mind if I come?"_ Duskull asked.

_"Fine with me."_ Enchantée said. _"If you try anything on me, I'll hurt you badly."_

_"I understand."_ Duskull said.

"Let's follow them into the pokemon center." Dusk said.

"Sounds like fun to me." Max said.

The couple and the two pokemon left the battlefield to spy on Ash and May.

**That's it for chapter 20.**

**Tell me what you think of Enchantée. Dusk will get one more fakemon from my other fic. Next chapter, we will get an update on May's Blaziken. Dusk and Max will finally leave Nacrene City.**


	21. Life in the City

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks for the reads/reviews/follows/favs.**

**Q&A:**

**Ultimate Hetalia Shipper: Will Max get a fakemon? Will May ever stand up for herself? Can we meet Cherem and see how he likes Bianca getting bullied?**

**Answers: Yes, Max will get a fakemon. As for May standing up for herself, she would be asking for a trip to the emergency room knowing how short tempered Dusk is. As for Cherem, he will be in this story, but I have no knowledge of his relationship with Bianca, so he won't have an opinion.**

**Guest: Can there be an imposter Dawn?**

**Answer: Interesting idea, but no, there will not be an imposter Dawn.**

**I'm adding some moves to Enchantée. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Enchantée (female) Ice Beam, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Blistering Deeds**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Chapter 21. Life in the City**

**With Ash and May.**

Ash and May entered the pokemon center after the battle with Max. The two walked over to the counter so that Ash could get his pokemon healed. Nurse Joy took the pokeballs. May glared at the nurse for siding with Dusk and Max. The nurse left then came back a few minutes later with Ash's pokemon.

"I'm going to call the Nurse Joy in Striaton City and check up on Blaziken." May said.

"Do you want me to be there?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." May said.

"Let's go." Ash said.

Ash and May left the counter and made their way over to the video phones.

**Video Phone Activated.**

May dialed the Striaton City pokemon center's number. Nurse Joy appeared on the screen.

"Striaton City pokemon center, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Hi Nurse Joy, I'm just calling to check on Blaziken." May said.

Nurse Joy's smiled immediately turned to a frown. The nurse took a deep breath.

"May, your Blaziken didn't make it." Nurse Joy said sadly. "We were running some tests on him an hour ago, but during the process, he went brain dead from the damage to his head. I'm sorry."

Nurse Joy had to take another deep breath before continuing on.

"May, would you like Blaziken's remains cremated or a burial?" Nurse Joy asked. "If you choose burial, I can have Blaziken sent to you and you can bury him."

May couldn't speak. She was on the brink of losing it, so Ash pulled her into a hug. Nurse Joy understood the situation, so she spoke up.

"There's no need to rush, so call back in a few hours when you've made up your mind." Nurse Joy said.

The screen went blank.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

May couldn't hold it in anymore, so she started crying hysterically. Tears were running down her face rapidly, making her eyes red. Ash's shirt was soaked in tears as he held May.

**With Dusk and Max.**

Dusk and Max walked into the pokemon center lobby with Duskull and Enchantée. They saw that Ash and May were using the video phone.

"I wonder who they're calling." Max said.

"We're about to find out." Dusk said.

The two and their pokemon inched closer to the video phones, so that they could ease drop on the conversation. The two listened in on the conversation and learned of Blaziken passing away. The call ended and May broke down crying. This went on for a good ten minutes. Once May calmed down a bit, she stood up and spotted Dusk and Max watching the whole thing. May was infuriated at this.

"YOU BITCH!" May yelled. "YOU KILLED MY BLAZIKEN!"

An enraged May ran at Dusk ready to attack. When she was face to face, May brought her right arm back and nearly slapped Dusk across the face. Dusk landed a brutal uppercut on the brunette, knocking her on her ass.

"Listen here, bitch." Dusk said. "I don't have time for your pathetic attempts at fighting. You heard the Nurse Joy in the last town. I was within the rules to have Marowak attack in the head. If you can't deal with it, then go cry to someone who gives a damn."

Ash not liking the fact that Dusk knocked his girlfriend on her ass, got in Dusk's face.

"HOW DARE YO-AAAHHH!" Ash was cut off.

Dusk kicked Ash in the nuts really hard, causing him to fall to the ground, holding himself down there.

"Get in my face and raise your voice at me again, and I'll have my pokemon destroy your nutsack." Dusk threatened. "Max, let's get our stuff and get out of here."

Dusk and Max left the lobby, leaving Ash and May floored. The Nurse Joy just shrugged it off. Dusk and Max made their way down the corridor and entered their room.

"I can't believe your sister tried to hit me." Dusk said.

"I know her starter just passed away in all, but that doesn't give her the right to take it out on you." Max said. "By the way, that was one hell of an uppercut."

"Thanks." Dusk said.

_"I've seen what I wanted to see, so I'm going back into my pokeball."_ Enchantée said.

The ice/psychic type send herself back into her pokeball. Max returned Duskull to his pokeball as well.

"What city is next?" Dusk asked.

Max looked on his PokeNav to get the info.

"Castelia City is next." Max said. "There's a gym in that town. It's also a huge city, so I'm going to fill up our supplies, check out the new technology and go swimming."

"I think I'll check out the clothes store." Dusk said. "I could use another outfit."

"I hope you pick another short skirt." Max said under his breath.

Dusk heard what Max said.

"Horndog." Dusk said.

"What?" Max asked. "You're my girlfriend. Can't I fantasize about you?"

"Yeah, you can." Dusk said. "Just don't try anything. I'm not in any mood to be touched. Now let's get out of here."

The two left the room and made their way down the corridor and entered the lobby. Ash and May were no longer laying on the ground from Dusk's wrath. Max and Dusk left the pokemon center and made their way down the road to the outskirts of town. The two left town and after twenty minutes of walking, the two reached Pinwheel Forest.

"I know a shortcut to avoid this forest." Max said. "We'll be able to get to Castelia sooner."

"Sounds good to me." Dusk said.

Max and Dusk veered to the left to the west end of the forest. The trees were either knocked down or dying on this part of the forest. Because of that, it was easy not to get lost, but the ground was unsteady.

"I know you don't like touching much, but we should hold hands, so that none of us fall." Max suggested.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Dusk said.

Max grabbed Dusk's hand. The two walked at the edge of the forest sideways. Dusk couldn't hold in the blush she was getting from holding Max's hand. Deep down, she really liked it. The other part of her didn't want to get hurt again. The two continued their slow trek through the forest. After a half an hour of walking, they reached the end of the forest. Max was about to let go of Dusk's hand, but she gripped his hand tighter.

"You don't have to let go." Dusk said. "I like this."

Max was stunned that Dusk was wanting to hold his hand. The only form of touching she would allow him to do was the light cuddling and good night kiss. Outside of that, she was all business. The two left the forest and now had to cross a huge bridge.

"That's a long bridge." Dusk said.

"There's no shortcut around that." Max said. "You can cross first and I'll cross next."

"No Max, we're crossing together." Dusk said. "Let's go."

The couple made their way to the bridge and walked slowly across it. The bridge was so long that it took another half an hour to get to the other side. When they reached the other side, huge buildings came into view. There was also a body of water beyond the skyscrapers.

"We reached Castelia City." Max said.

"Let's go." Dusk said.

Dusk took Max by the hand and dragged him into the city.

"I'm going to go clothes shopping." Dusk said. "You go get our room and do your thing."

Dusk and Max separated to go do their own thing.

**With Dusk.**

Dusk made her way down the street to the clothes store. There were lots of people walking around. There was also lots of traffic to boot. Dusk had to deal with lots of guys wolf whistling at her. She continued her walk down the street. During her trip to the store, she walked by an empty alleyway where an Eevee was licking a baggy with some purple substance. Dusk still being kind to pokemon dispite her tough exterior thought that the Eevee was harming himself.

"Hey, be careful." Dusk said. "I can give you some food if you're hungry."

The Eevee ignored Dusk and kept licking the substance. A few seconds later, Eevee was enveloped in a bluish white light. When the light faded, a new pokemon stood where Eevee once stood. He now had dark long purple ears with the tips resembling pointy poison barbs. His face was dark purple, he had sharp green pointy eyes. His maintained his white fur around his neck from when he was an Eevee. The fur all around his back was now dark purple with three dark green perpendicular lines along his back. His fluffy tail was replaced with three smaller barb like tails, one being purple, another being dark green and the middle being black. His legs now had mini poison barbs sticking out of the back of them. His paw pattern remained the same.

Dusk pulled out her pokedex to scan him.

**Pokedex Activated.**

_**Toxeon, the Venom Gene pokemon.**_

_**90% of Toxeon's DNA is made of pure poison. Their appearance can be deceiving as they are still kind hearted and loyal if they have a trainer. Toxeon are known for sucking poison out of people and pokemon that are poisoned.**_

_**This Toxeon is male. Ability: Liquid Ooze. Second Ability: Poison Touch. Moves: Take Down, Bite, Quick Attack, Poison Fang, Sludge Bomb, Venom Drain.**_

Dusk looked up what Venom Drain does.

_**Venom Drain is a move that varies in strength. For example, if used on another poison type, it will harm the opponent and restore energy to the user. If used against a poisoned pokemon, it will erase the poisoned status of the affected pokemon and restore health to the user.**_

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

Dusk put her pokedex away and readied a pokeball.

"Enchantée, let's do this." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Enchantée materialized in front of Dusk.

"Enchantée, start off with Ice Beam." Dusk ordered.

The ice type shot a beam of ice at Toxeon. Toxeon jumped out of the way and opened his mouth. and shot a glob of sludge at Enchantée.

"Enchantée, dodge that and use Psychic." Dusk ordered.

Enchantée dodged the Sludge Bomb. She was about to use Psychic, but Toxeon surprised the ice/psychic type and used a Take Down and Bite combo, hurting Enchantée.

"Try Psychic again then use Ice Beam." Dusk ordered.

Enchantée got up and grabbed Toxeon with Psychic. She then shot a beam of ice and hit the poison type eeveelution this time. This knocked Toxeon back a few feet. Toxeon got right back up and lunged at Enchantée again.

"Blistering Deeds, now." Dusk ordered.

Enchantée flirted with Toxeon, causing the poison type to fall in love with her. Enchantée's right hand was then enveloped in a blue light and she slapped Toxeon hard across the face, making the poison type cry and unwilling to battle.

"Now's my chance." Dusk said.

Dusk pulled out an empty pokeball and readied it.

"Go pokeball." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball.

The pokeball hit Toxeon and he was enveloped in a red energy. He was sucked into the pokeball. The pokeball wiggled three times and dinged, signifying the capture. Dusk walked over and retrieved her new pokemon. She retured Enchantée to her pokeball and continued on her way to the clothes store.

**With Max.**

Max made his way down the road towards the pokemon center. The streets leading to the pokemon center wasn't as busy as the ones that Dusk took. Max reached the pokemon center and entered. He made his way to the counter where Nurse Joy was standing.

"How may I help you today?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I need one room, please." Max said. "I'll need an extra key for my girlfriend."

"Sure." Nurse Joy said. "I'll just need your pokedex."

Max handed the nurse his pokedex. Nurse Joy began typing something into her computer. When she was done, she handed Max his pokedex and two room keys with the same number printed on them.

"You're all set, Max." Nurse Joy said. "Have a good day now."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Max said.

Max put the keys and pokedex away and left the pokemon center. He made his way down the street towards the shopping center. On his way there, he entered the city's residential area. Max walked down the sidewalk when he heard an elderly woman yell.

"Hey, stay out of there." The elderly woman demanded.

Max's curiosity got the better of him. He walked to where the woman was. He came across a small blue house with a white roof. There was a white fence guarding what looked like a small garden. The woman who shouted earlier was there. She had white hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. She had Murkrow's feet below her eyes, a mole to the right of her mouth and she was wearing a green and blue sundress. She was wearing a blue hat and a pair of glasses as well.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" Max asked.

The woman looked at Max and sighed.

"No." The elderly woman said. "For the past few days, I've been having problems with an Eevee jumping my fence and getting into my garden. Come inside and I'll explain it in more detail."

"Okay." Max said.

Max followed the lady into her house. She led him passed the foyer and into the living room. Max sat on the couch and the woman sat on the chair.

"By the way, my name is Bellinda." The woman known as Bellinda said.

"I'm Max Maple." Max said. "Nice to meet you."

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Bellinda offered.

"Sure." Max said.

Bellinda got up and went to the kitchen to make the tea. Once the tea was made, she came back into the living room with two cups of tea.

"Thank you." Max said.

"You're welcome, Max." Bellinda said.

Max took a sip of his tea. His taste buds were on cloud nine.

"This tea is really good." Max said.

"It's a blend of pecha and rawst berry." Bellinda said. "Anyway, I changed the quality of my soil a few days ago. That's when Eevee decided to show up."

"Excuse my ignorance, but what's the difference with soil?" Max asked.

"Well, there's the regular quality soil then there's great quality, which makes berries and other flower grow faster." Bellinda said. "A few days ago, I came across some Sacred Soil. I decided to use it for my garden. The rest is history."

"I'd like to know why Eevee is messing with your garden." Max said. "I know Eevee are rare pokemon."

"Eevee are somewhat common in this city." Bellinda said. "I would catch the Eevee, but I'm too old for battling."

"I just started as a trainer." Max said. "I can try talking to Eevee."

"Thank you, Max." Bellinda said. "I'd really appreciate it."

"No problem, Bellinda." Max said. "No one deserves to have their garden messed up. I'll go now and try and talk to Eevee."

Max stood up and Bellinda led him back outside to where the garden was. The Eevee came out of nowhere and jumped the fence.

"Eevee, why are you messing with this woman's garden?" Max asked sternly.

Eevee dug a few inches into the soil and a few seconds later, Eevee was enveloped in a bluish white light. Eevee began to change shape. When the light died down, both Max and Bellinda's jaws dropped. Max pulled out his pokedex to scan the pokemon.

**Pokedex Activated.**

_**Eartheon, the Pure Soil pokemon.**_

_**Eartheon's DNA structure is made entirely of pure soil. Eartheon can turn any form of bad soil into fertile soil. Eartheon has to swim daily in order to refresh their fresh soil coat.**_

_**This Eartheon is female. Ability: Overcoat. Moves: Bite, Headbutt, Quick Attack, Dig, Mud Bomb, Earth Power**_

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

Max put his pokedex away and got a good look at the new pokemon. Eartheon now had long skinny pointy cat like ears that were now covered in soil. Eartheon now had big blue eyes. Her facial features remained the same. Eartheon no longer had a cream colored neck mane of hair. Instead, she now had a mane of little rose pedals. The fur on Eartheon was now a darker shade of brown. Eartheon's tail remained bushy, but it now had soil dripping out of the tip of it. Eartheon's legs were now made completely of soil with the exception of her feet.

Eartheon walked over to the two humans.

"Ear eartheon earth." Eartheon said.

"You're saying that you wanted to evolve into Eartheon?" Max asked.

Eartheon nodded.

"Don't worry, Eartheon. I'm not mad at you." Max said softly.

"Neither am I." Bellinda added. "Now knowing that Eevee can evolve into Eartheon by touching some Sacred Soil, I better go back to the soil I was using before. I don't want anymore Eevee showing up."

Eartheon nuzzled both Bellinda and Max. Eartheon jumped into Max's arms and began licking his face.

"Hey, that tickles." Max said.

"It appears Eartheon really likes you." Bellinda said. "I think she should go with you."

Max thought about it for a bit.

"Would you like to come with me, Eartheon?" Max asked.

"Earth." Eartheon nodded.

Eartheon jumped down and tapped one of Max's empty pokeball and let herself get captured.

"Alright, I got myself an Eartheon." Max said.

Max turned his attention to Bellinda.

"Would you like me to help fix your garden?" Max offered.

"No thank you, young man." Bellinda said. "Your kindness is good enough for me. You have yourself a good day now."

"You too, Bellinda." Max said.

Max left the house and continued on his way to the store. He finally reached the store and refilled his and Dusk's supplies. Once he was done there, he decided to go to the technology store. After looking around for a bit, Max found something that would come in handy. There was a blue and black Xtransceiver. He grabbed it and made his way to the counter to pay for it. He gave the clerk the right amount of PokeDollars and left the store. Max decided against going swimming, due to getting Eartheon. He made his way to where Dusk would be.

**With Dusk.**

After having Toxeon and Enchantee healed up, Dusk had bought a few new outfits, all being skimpy to Max's liking. While she was shopping, she was really missing her days as Dawn. Dusk was tried of holding back from Max.

"Tonight, I reveal my true self to Max." Dusk said to herself.

Dusk made her way down the road to find Max.

**That's it for chapter 21.**

**Will Dusk follow through with revealing herself to Max, or will I through you guys a curb ball? Will Dusk win her next gym battle? Find out in the next chapter.**


	22. Unmasking Old Blue

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thank you guys for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. I won't be doing a Q&A in this chapter because the questions that were asked were stupid. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dusk's Current Team:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Enchantée (female) Ice Beam, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Blistering Deeds**

**Toxeon (male) Take Down, Bite, Quick Attack, Poison Fang, Sludge Bomb, Venom Drain**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Eartheon (female) Bite, Headbutt, Quick Attack, Dig, Mud Bomb, Earth Power**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Chapter 22. Unmasking Old Blue**

Dusk and Max met up in front of one of the stores. Dusk was carrying a bag of clothes and Max was carrying a bag with supplies.

"Hey, did you get everything you were looking for?" Dusk asked.

"Yeah, I did." Max said. "I also got an Xtransceiver. Now we can call Delia and my parents in private."

"That's good." Dusk said. "I caught a new pokemon."

"So did I." Max said. "I had no clue that Eevee had a ground type evolution."

Dusk was shocked when Max said this.

"Eevee has a poison type evolution as well." Dusk said. "I got a Toxeon."

"Mine is called Eartheon." Max said.

"Cool." Dusk said. "Let's head to the pokemon center."

Dusk and Max made their way down the road towards the pokemon center. They entered the building. Max handed Dusk her room key. The two walked down the corridor and entered their room.

"I'm going to switch my team around again." Max said. "I'm also going to call Delia. Do you want to switch your team around?"

"Yeah, I'll switch them around." Dusk said.

Max pulled out his Xtransceiver to dial the numbers.

**Xtransceiver Activated.**

Norman and Caroline appeared on the screen.

"Mom, dad, I'm just got this Xtransceiver." Max said.

"That's great, son." Norman said. "I wanted to talk to you and Dusk in private anyway."

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Dusk asked.

"We wanted to speak to you about Raichu and Charizard." Caroline said. "Those two would like to stay at the gym and train with the pokemon that are sent here from now on."

"That's fine with me." Max said.

"I agree." Norman said. "We know that these are Ash's pokemon, but the secret is safe with us."

"Thanks Norman." Dusk said.

"Now, what did you two call for?" Caroline asked.

"We want to switch out teams around." Max said. "I'm going to send Whismur and Snivy over for Totodile and Axew."

"You know the drill." Caroline said.

Max put the two pokeballs on the mini transporter on his Xtransceiver. The pokeballs were sucked away and replaced with Totodile and Axew's pokeballs.

"I got Totodile and Axew." Max said.

"I'm going to send Pachirisu back and get Prinplup and Tepig." Dusk said.

Dusk put Pachirisu's pokeball on the transporter. It was sucked away and replaced with Prinplup and Tepig's pokeballs.

"Will there be anything else, you two?" Norman asked.

"Nope." Max said.

"We'll talk to you two later." Caroline said.

The screen went blank and Max dialed Delia's number. The woman appeared on the screen and had a smile on her face.

"Hi you two." Delia said. "What's new?"

"I had to kick your son in his sacred area for getting in my face." Dusk said. "You might not have grandchildren if he says something else to me."

"Now Dusk, I know my son isn't in the right for how he's been acting, but please don't hurt him again." Delia said.

"Fine." Dusk said. "I'll just hit him somewhere else."

Delia then focused her attention to Max.

"How are you, Max?" Delia asked.

"I'm good, Delia." Max said. "I caught an Eartheon."

"What's an Eartheon?" Delia asked.

"It's a ground type Eeveelution." Max said. "When I'm done in Unova, you can meet her. She would be a great help for your gardening."

"I look forward to meeting her, dear." Delia said. "Did you catch any pokemon, Dusk?"

"Yeah, I got a Toxeon." Dusk said.

"Wow, a poison type eeveelution as well?" Delia asked in shock. "That's great. I have to finish making food, so I'll talk to you two later."

The screen went blank.

**Xtransceiver Deactivated.**

"Now what do you want to do?" Max asked.

"I want to try my new Toxeon out in battle." Dusk said.

"I'll try out my Eartheon." Max said. "You up for training together?"

"Sure." Dusk said. "Let's go."

Max and Dusk put their bags on the bed and left the room. They made their way down the corridor and left the pokemon center. They made their way to the back where the practice battlefield was situated. Max walked on one end and Dusk went to the other. They each readied a pokeball.

"Toxeon, let's go." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Toxeon materialized on the battlefield.

"Eartheon, go." Max said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Eartheon materialized on the battlefield.

"Toxeon, use Sludge Bomb." Dusk ordered.

"Eartheon, use Mud Bomb." Max ordered.

Toxeon opened his mouth and shot a bomb of sludge at Eartheon. Eartheon opened her mouth and shot a bomb of mud at Toxeon. The two moves collided with eachother, causing an explosion. When the dust cleared, both pokemon were still standing without a scratch.

"Your Toxeon is strong." Max said.

"Same with your Eartheon." Dusk said.

"Eartheon, use Earth Power." Max ordered.

"Counter with Poison Fang." Dusk ordered.

Eartheon's eyes turned green and she made parts of the ground rise up towards Toxeon. Toxeon moved out of the way and his teeth were enveloped in poison. Toxeon lunged at Eartheon and bit into her, causing the ground type to squeal in pain. Toxeon also managed to poison Eartheon.

"Toxeon, use Venom Drain to cure Eartheon." Dusk ordered.

The poison type bit into Eartheon and began sucking the poison out of the ground type. A few seconds later, Eartheon was all healed from the poisoning.

"That's it for this practice battle." Dusk said. "Our eeveelutions are kick ass."

"Hell yeah they are." Max said. "Are you going to use Toxeon in your gym battle?"

"Yeah." Dusk said. "I'm going to use him, Prinplup, Tepig and Quilava."

"That's a good plan." Max said.

"I'm going to take an early shower." Dusk said. "I also need some time alone. Go ahead and go swimming like you had planned."

"Okay." Max said.

Dusk and Max returned their eeveelutions to their pokeballs. Dusk went to the pokemon center. Max went to the beach to get a swim in.

**With Max.**

Max made his way down the street towards the beach. As he got closer, he could see a lot of people either building sand castles or swimming in the water. Max made his way to the guy's changing room. He changed into his swim trunks and grabbed Totodile's pokeball and left. Once he got outside, he walked around the beach and saw that there were people also swimming with their pokemon. Max was about to call out his Totodile, but he was shoved down to sand from behind, getting sand in his face. Max stood up and brushed himself off. Max turned around and saw a guy that was a good two feet taller than Max. He had dirty blond hair, brown eyes, fair skin and he was muscular. He was wearing red swimming trunks. Standing next to the guy was a girl that was just a few inches shorter than the guy. She had brown hair, green eyes and fair skin. She had a petite body build with a B to C cup size, slim legs and arms.

"Hey kid, you shouldn't be standing in our way." The guy said. "That push you just received is just a taste of what can happen to you if you get in my way."

"I'd listen to him if I were you." The girl said. "Derek broke a kid's neck just for taking his spot in a pokemon center's dining room."

"You tell him, Allyson." Derek said.

"You two don't scare me." Max said. "I just came here to swim with my pokemon, so I'd appreciate it if you two go find some hotel and screw each other."

"Oh, such language from such a little boy." Allyson mocked.

"Let's see if that pathetic pokemon can stand a chance against my Politoad." Derek said.

"I'll be the ref, Der-Der." Allyson said.

Max couldn't help but laugh at Allyson's pet name for Derek.

"Hahaha, Der-Der?" Max laughed. "You make him sound like a two year old."

Allyson and Derek were both very angry at this.

"That's it, you little kid." Derek said.

Derek readied a pokeball.

"Politoad, crush him." Derek said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Politoad materalized on the beach. Politoad was wearing some kind of crown on his head.

"I'll show that fake wannabe king." Max said.

Max readied his pokeball.

"Totodile, go." Max said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Totodile materialized on the beach. Derek and Allyson's jaw dropped when they saw Max's Totodile.

"How the hell did you get a Totodile with that color?" Allyson asked.

"I want that Totodile." Derek said.

"You're not getting her." Max said. "This Totodile is a real royal, unlike your Politoad. I got her from a kingdom."

"That Totodile will be mine." Derek said. "Allyson, make this kid an offer he can't refuse."

"Kid, I will buy you all the sweets you want in exchange for your Totodile." Allyson offered.

"Like I said before, you're not getting her." Max said. "If you guys aren't going to battle, then I'm going for a swim."

Derek was fuming now.

"Politoad, use Bubblebeam on that pink reptile." Derek ordered.

"Dodge then use Attract." Max ordered.

Politoad opened his mouth and shot a beam of bubbles at Totodile. Totodile moved out of the way and winked, causing a heart to float towards Politoad. When the heart hit, Politoad had hearts for eyes.

"Grr, snap out of it, Politoad." Derek yelled. "Use Hyper Beam."

Politoad was not listening and was still under the love spell.

"Totodile, use a combo of Slash and Dragon Claw." Max ordered.

Totodile's claws glowed white and she ran towards the infatuated Politoas and hit him with Slash. Her left claws glowed green and she slashed Politoad with Dragon Claw, knocking him several feet back and knocking his crown off of his head. When Politoad landed in the sand, he was swirly eyed.

"That was kick ass, Totodile." Max said. "You sure showed him."

Derek returned his fainted pokemon and took the crown. He was furious.

"You'll pay for this, kid." Derek threatened. "You just wait. Come on, Allyson."

The two bullies left the beach angry. When they were out of sight, the whole beach began clapping and cheering. Max was approached by one of the beach patrons. He was medium build and had black hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you so much, young man." The guy said. "I'm Ben."

"I'm Max Maple." Max said.

"That Derek guy and his girlfriend have been bullying people for the past several months." Ben said. "He and his family is rich, so he's able to get away with things that most people can't. It really means a lot that you stood up to him."

"It was nothing really." Max said.

"Here's my Xtransceiver number and you can call me anytime." Ben said.

Max and Ben exchanged numbers.

"Okay Ben, I'll see you around." Max said.

"Nice meeting you." Ben said.

Max returned Totodile to her pokeball and walked back to the changing room. He got back into his regular clothes and left.

**Three Hours Later.**

It was now night time. Max had fed himself and his pokemon. Once he was done, he made his way back to the pokemon center. He walked down the corridor that led to the room he was sharing with Dusk. When he entered the room, his jaw dropped at what he saw.

"D-Dawn?" Max stuttered.

**That's it for chapter 22.**

**I was going to wait until much later in the story to do this, but I'm sure a lot of you wanted this to happen sooner. What will Max's reaction be when Dawn explains her situation? Will Dawn still have her Dusk personality? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Bye for now.**


	23. Reactions and Planning

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thank you for the reads/reviews/favs/follows. This chapter is going to be much shorter. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dawn/Dusk's Current Team:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Enchantée (female) Ice Beam, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Blistering Deeds**

**Toxeon (male) Take Down, Bite, Quick Attack, Poison Fang, Sludge Bomb, Venom Drain**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Eartheon (female) Bite, Headbutt, Quick Attack, Dig, Mud Bomb, Earth Power**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Chapter 23. Reactions and Planning**

Max entered the room he was sharing with Dusk. His jaw dropped at what he saw. Dawn was wearing her normal Sinnoh outfit, minus the boots/socks combo. Instead, she was wearing pink and black tennis shoes.

"D-Dawn?" Max stuttered.

"Yes Max, it's me." Dawn said. "We need to talk."

Max walked over to Dawn.

"Max, the Dusk girl you know is me." Dawn said. "Before I left Sinnoh, I dyed my hair and put eye drops in my eyes. I also bought a new outfit. I did this after going to a library and getting a book on how to edit things in the pokedex."

Tears started to form in Dawn's eyes.

"Max, I don't want to be this Dusk character anymore." Dawn said. "I-I did what I d-did b-because I-I don't w-want t-to l-lose m-my pokemon."

Dawn broke down. Max pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, Dawn." Max said. "I won't let anything happen to you or your pokemon."

This made Dawn look up at Max and smile. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You promise?" Dawn asked.

"Promise." Max said.

Dawn passionately kissed Max.

"I love you, Max." Dawn said.

"I love you too, Dawn." Max replied. "Now that you're Dawn again, what are we going to do about you being seen in public?"

"That's a good question." Dawn said.

"How about I call Delia and my parents and get their advice." Max suggested. "I'm sure they would like to know that you're okay."

"That's a good idea." Dawn said.

Max pulled out his Xtransceiver and dialed the first number.

**Xtransceiver Activated.**

Delia's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Max, how may I help you?" Delia asked.

"Delia, I have someone here that wants to say hi." Max said.

Max put the device towards Dawn. Delia's jaw dropped when she saw Dawn.

"Dawn dear, how?" Delia asked.

"Delia, I'm Dusk." Dawn said. "I had to get a disguise, and reprogram my original pokedex, so that I wouldn't lose my pokemon."

"I'm not upset with you." Delia said.

"Good." Dawn said. "I'm still going to collect gym badges."

"That's good, dear." Delia said. "I suggest you buy a wig, so that you don't have to die your hair anymore. Use your Dusk personality when you're in public. That way, you can get the best of both worlds. Don't worry. I'll tell Norman and Caroline the news, so that you don't have to call them."

"Thanks Delia." Dawn said.

"You're welcome." Delia said. "You two have a good night now."

The screen went blank.

**Xtransceiver Deactivated.**

Max put the device away. Dawn went to one of her bags and pulled out the wig.

"I was already one step ahead of you guys." Dawn said. "I've been wanting to reveal myself to you so badly. You kept talking about how you wanted to date me. I'm glad I can make that come true."

"I appreciate that, Dawn." Max said. "I have a secret of my own."

"What's that?" Dawn asked.

"I saw Jirachi before coming to Kanto." Max said. "I wished for him to make me a few years older. That means that May and Ash are now younger than me. I'm a year older than you."

"This makes our relationship much more easier now." Dawn said. "Now come here and ravish me."

Max obeyed and the two went onto the bed for some 'fun'.

**Lemon Skip.**

Max and Dawn finished their 'fun'. The two had a shower and when they finished, they went to bed for the night.

**That's it for chapter 23.**

**Next chapter will have the gym battle along with a series of run ins with people. Like I mentioned in the chapter, Dawn will still be the same bitchy Dusk out in public, so don't worry Dusk fans.**

**Bye for now.**


	24. Slaughtering Bugs

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. This chapter will have more action, due to the shortness in yesterday's chapter. I might even write a Max and Dusk lemon as a separate story like I did yesterday with Max and Dawn. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dawn/Dusk's Current Team:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Enchantée (female) Ice Beam, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Blistering Deeds**

**Toxeon (male) Take Down, Bite, Quick Attack, Poison Fang, Sludge Bomb, Venom Drain**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Eartheon (female) Bite, Headbutt, Quick Attack, Dig, Mud Bomb, Earth Power**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Chapter 24. Slaughtering Bugs**

**The Next Morning.**

Dawn and Max woke up around mid morning. After having 'fun' last night, the two were now completely comfortable dressing in front of one another. They changed out of their sleepware and put on regular clothes. Dawn decided to put on one of her new Dusk outfits, which consisted of a black midriff ¾ length t-shirt, showing off her upper arms and flat stomach. She had a pair of white skinny jeans to go with it. Dawn put on her wig and applied the eye drops and she was ready to go.

"Now, let's get some grub." Dawn said.

"Sounds good to me." Max said.

Dawn as Dusk and Max left the room and made their way down the corridor. They entered the lobby and there were just a few trainers talking amongst themselves. The two made their way down the corridor that led to the pokemon center's dining room. The two entered the dining room and got their breakfast. The two sat down at a two person table. Like the pokemon center's lobby, there wasn't many people eating in the dining room either.

"You'd think this place would be packed." Max said.

"It is still pretty early in the day." Dusk said.

"That's true." Max said. "Are you ready to kick some ass at the gym?"

"Hell yeah I am." Dusk replied. "I'm still going to use Tepig, Quilava, Toxeon or Prinplup."

"Sounds like a good plan." Max said. "Do you want to go swimming after your gym battle?"

"I would, but my wig might fall off." Dusk said quietly.

"Good point." Max said. "We can't have everyone knowing who you really are."

The two continued to talk and eat their breakfast when Derek and Allyson walked into the dining room. The two bullies from the beach spotted Max and made their way over to the table.

"Well, if it isn't the little kid from the beach." Derek said.

"Oh look, the little kid managed to find himself a girlfriend." Allyson taunted.

"What do you two want?" Max asked angerly.

"Max, who are these two?" Dusk asked.

"They're Derek and Allyson." Max replied. "I beat Derek's Politoad with my Totodile on the beach yesterday."

"Which is why we're here." Derek said. "We want that Totodile."

"Like I said yesterday, you're not getting her." Max said.

"We tried being nice." Allyson said. "Get him, Derek."

Derek grabbed Max by the neck and attempted to take Totodile's pokeball. Dusk sprung into action. She got up and punched Derek in the face, leaving a bruise on his right cheek.

"Hey, get off my boyfriend." Dusk said.

Allyson tried grabbing Dusk, but that only resulted in a black eye and a bloody nose.

"Mess with us again, and I'll make sure that you two never walk again." Dusk threatened.

Both Derek and Allyson ran out of the dining room in fear. Max and Dusk had lost their appetites, so they threw the rest of their food away and left the dining room. The two made their way down the corridor and entered the lobby.

"Let's just get to the gym battle." Dusk said. "Those people put me in a bad mood."

"Okay." Max said.

Max knew not to argue with Dawn when she was in a bad mood as Dusk. The two left the pokemon center and made their way down the road towards the gym. The two entered the gym and the inside looked more like that of a grass type gym than a bug type one. The two made their way to the battlefield. A man with brown curly hair, green eyes and fair skin was standing in the gym leader's area of the battlefield. A ref was already situated in the ref's area. Max made his way to the bleachers.

"Welcome to Castelia City Gym." The brown haired man said. "I'm Burgh, this city's gym leader. This will be a three on three battle. Only you will be able to switch out pokemon. Do you agree to these rules?"

"Yes." Dusk said impatiently.

"Your name, please?" Burgh asked.

""Dusk Skye." Dusk said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

Dusk just wanted to get this battle over with. The ref then spoke up.

"The battle between Gym Leader Burgh and Dusk Skye will now begin." The ref said. "You both know the rules, so please pick your first pokemon."

Dusk and Burgh readied their first pokeballs.

"Scolipede, let's show'em." Burgh said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Scolipede materialized on the battlefield.

"Toxeon, let's go." Dusk said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Toxeon materialized on the battlefield.

"The first match is Scolipede vs Toxeon. Dusk gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Toxeon, use Venom Drain." Dusk ordered.

"Counter with Rollout." Burgh ordered.

Toxeon launched purple tendrils at Scolipede, draining the poison from it's body. The move caused Scolipede to screech in pain. After a few more seconds, Scolipede fainted from enduring too much of it's poison being sucked out.

"No, Scolipede!" Burgh yelled.

"Scolipede is unable to battle, Toxeon wins." The ref said as he raised the green flag in the air. "Burgh, please pick your next pokemon."

"Return, Scolipede." Burgh said. "You did good."

Burgh returned his fainted pokemon and readied his next pokemon.

"Leavanny, let's show'em." Burgh said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

"This next match is Leavanny vs Toxeon. Burgh gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Leavanny, use Energy Ball." Burgh ordered.

"Use Poison Fang to inject poison into that Energy Ball. Throw it back at Leavanny then use Sludge Bomb." Dusk ordered.

Leavanny shot a greenish blue orb of energy at Toxeon. Toxeon opened his mouth with his teeth enveloped in poison. He bit down on the Energy Ball and the colors of it changed from green to brown and purple. Toxeon flung the now Toxic Energy Ball back at Leavanny, hitting the grass type hard. Toxeon didn't let up as he opened his mouth and hurled several globs of poison at the already injured grass type. Leavanny screamed in pain from the onslaught of moves. It enventually fell over on the battlefield swirly eyed from so much pain.

"Leavanny!" Burgh yelled in concern.

"Leavanny is unable to battle. Toxeon wins." The ref said as he raised the green flag in the air. "Burgh, please pick your last pokemon."

Burgh returned and thanked Leavanny and readied another pokemon.

"Beedrill, let's show'em." Burgh said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

"This match is Beedrill vs Toxeon. Dusk gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Toxeon, end this with Venom Drain." Dusk ordered.

"Use Hyper Beam." Burgh ordered.

Before Beedrill could even power up it's Hyper Beam, Toxeon shot purpe tendrils at Beedrill, draining it's poison and causing the bug/poison type to buzz in pain. Beedrill collapsed on the battlefield swirly eyed from all the pain.

"Beedrill, no!" Burgh said.

"Beedrill is unable to battle. All of Burgh's pokemon have been eliminated, which means the match goes to Dusk Skye." The ref said as he raised the green flag in the air.

Burgh returned his Beedrill, pulled out an Insect Badge. He made his way over to Dusk.

"That was a good battle, even though you swept my team." Burgh said. "Take this Insect Badge."

Burgh handed Dusk the Insect Badge. Dusk put the badge away with her two previously won badges. Max came down from the bleachers and joined Dusk.

"Okay, let's get the hell out of here." Dusk said.

The two left the gym. Just as they were about to continue walking, they were stopped.

"Hold it right there." Officer Jenny ordered.

Standing with Officer Jenny was...

**That's it for chapter 24.**

**Who do you think is standing with Officer Jenny? What could she want with Dawn/Dusk and Max? Find out on the next chapter.**

**Bye for now.**


	25. Confrontations and Questioning

**Hello all, midnightrebellion here with another chapter.**

**Thanks again for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. I decided that along with me posting the Max and Dusk lemon, I'd give you guys a bonus chapter today. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dawn/Dusk's Current Team:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Enchantée (female) Ice Beam, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Blistering Deeds**

**Toxeon (male) Take Down, Bite, Quick Attack, Poison Fang, Sludge Bomb, Venom Drain**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Eartheon (female) Bite, Headbutt, Quick Attack, Dig, Mud Bomb, Earth Power**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Chapter 25. Confrontations and Questioning**

Dusk and Max left the gym. Just as they were about to turn the corner, they were stopped.

"Hold it right there." Officer Jenny ordered.

The policewoman caught up to them. Standing next to Officer Jenny was Ash and May. Ash looked very angry.

"Max, I have a bone to pick with you." Ash said angerly. "I just got off the phone with Liza from Charicific Valley. You have my Charizard and I want it back now!"

Dusk and Max were completely stunned that their little trip in Johto had caught up with them.

"You've got some nerve taking another person's pokemon, Max." May said angerly.

"Says the backstabber that contributed to Dawn being forced to give up her pokemon, resulting in her going missing." Max countered.

May was about to fight back, but Ash stopped her and spoke up.

"May, just calm down." Ash said calmly.

Ash then turned his attention back to Max.

"Max, give me back my Charizard." Ash demanded.

"I don't have your Charizard." Max said.

Officer Jenny entered the conversation after Max said this.

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you down to the station for questioning." Officer Jenny said.

"Do you want me to come with you, Max?" Dusk asked.

"Actually, you're both coming with me." Officer Jenny said. "You could also be involved in this as well. Now let's go."

Officer Jenny led the four down the road to the city's police station. The policewoman opened the door and led the four trainers down a foyer and a few corridors until they reached an interrogation room.

"Max, I'll question you first." Officer Jenny said.

"Okay." Max replied.

Max was led into the interrogation room and the poicewoman shut the door behind her. Max sat on one end of the room and Officer Jenny sat on the opposite side. Officer Jenny turned on a recorder and spoke up.

"Please state your full name." Officer Jenny said.

"Max Harris Maple." Max said.

"Max, what pokemon do you currently have on you?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I currently have a Totodile, a Duskull, an Axew and an Eartheon." Max replied.

"Do you have any pokemon in reserve/staying with anyone?" Officer Jenny asked. "If so, who do you have?"

"I have a Ralts, Whismur and Snivy at my dad's gym." Max replied.

"I need to know how you got each and everyone of your pokemon." Officer Jenny said.

"I got Ralts and Whismur to begin with, but Ralts is my starter." Max said. "I got Totodile in Johto. Prof. Juniper gave me Snivy. I caught Duskull in a forest that leads to Striaton City. I got Axew by way of Duskull using Will-O-Wisp on Axew's previous trainer's pokemon when he was still a wild pokemon. Lastly, I got Eartheon yesterday right here in town when I helped out an elderly woman by the name of Bellinda."

Officer Jenny wrote down everything Max had told her. Once she was done, she pulled out a scanner and walked over to Max's pokeballs. She scanned each of them to identify the pokemon inside. Once she finished, she put the scanner away.

"Well, it looks like your story checks out." Officer Jenny said. "Thank you for cooperating."

Officer Jenny led Max out of the interrogation room. She called Dusk next. The policewoman led Dusk into the interrogation room. Dusk sat where Max previously sat and Officer Jenny resumed her previous spot. Officer Jenny turned the recorder back on and spoke.

"Please state your first name." Officer Jenny said.

"Dusk Skye." Dusk said.

"What pokemon do you have on you and in reserve?" Officer Jenny asked.

"On me, I have Prinplup, Quilava, Tepig, Enchantee and Toxeon." Dusk said. "In reserve, I have Pachirisu, Lopunny, Mamoswine, Togekiss, Marowak and Stantler."

Officer Jenny took out her scanner and scanned Dusk's pokeballs.

"It looks like your story checks out." Officer Jenny said. "By the look in both you and Max's eyes, I can tell that you're telling the truth. I'm sorry I interrupted you and Max's day. I won't tell Ash and May where you have your pokemon in reserve."

"Good." Dusk said.

"You're free to go." Officer Jenny said.

Dusk stood up and let herself out of the room.

"Max, we're free to go." Dusk said. "Let's get back to the pokemon center."

Dusk and Max were about to leave, but Ash and May stopped them.

"You're not leaving until I get Charizard." Ash said.

Dusk was about to hit Ash, but Officer Jenny walked out of the interrogation room and spoke up.

"Ash, I'm afraid I can't help you." Officer Jenny said. "My lie detector and scanner shows that they're telling the truth. If you want to find your Charizard, I'd suggest looking elsewhere."

Ash and May were angry.

"Let's go, May." Ash said. "I lost two of my best pokemon and these damn pigs are fucking useless."

The angry couple left the police station and slammed the door behind them. Dusk and Max left soon after.

"Max, I want to have 'fun' with you as Dusk." Dusk said.

"Fine by me." Max said.

"After that, we can leave here and go to our next destination." Dusk said. "Let's go."

Dusk dragged Max back to the pokemon center. She dragged him through the lobby and down the corridor. They entered the room and shut the door behind them to begin their 'fun'.

**That's it for chapter 25.**

**Max and Dusk lemon story coming sometime today or tomorrow. Next chapter, Max and Dusk will get another pokemon of you guy's suggestions. The two will proceed to the next town. Feel free to make your suggestions in a review or a PM.**

**Bye for now.**


	26. Leaving the Mainland

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks everyone for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. I have the Max and Dusk lemon osted, so if you want to read it, go to my profile page. Since supersexyhotmew95 is the only one that gave me a suggestion for pokemon that Max and Dawn/Dusk are going to catch, I'm going to go with what she picked. I'm also going to have a new method for Dawn to become Dusk introduced in this chapter. That's all I have to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dawn/Dusk's Current Team:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Enchantée (female) Ice Beam, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Blistering Deeds**

**Toxeon (male) Take Down, Bite, Quick Attack, Poison Fang, Sludge Bomb, Venom Drain**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Eartheon (female) Bite, Headbutt, Quick Attack, Dig, Mud Bomb, Earth Power**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Chapter 26. Leaving the Mainland**

Dawn and Max got out of the shower from their 'fun'. Dawn's Dusk wig ended up being ruined during the 'fun'. Dawn also realized that she washed the eye drops out of

"What are you going to do about concealing your identity?" Max asked.

"I guess I have no choice but to go out as Dawn." Dawn replied. "I'm not dying my hair again and I don't feel like putting the eye drops back in my eyes."

"Good." Max said. "I like you better as Dawn."

Dawn couldn't help but smile at this.

"I know, Max." Dawn said. "I'm sorry I made you do me as Dusk."

"It's fine." Max said. "As long as I have my lovely leggy blue-head is all that matters."

Before the two could continue, Jirachi and Mesprit appeared in the room.

**_"Long time no see, Dawn."_ **Mesprit said.

**_"Hi Max."_** Jirachi said.

Dawn looked at Jirachi with a puzzled expression.

**_"Hi Dawn, I'm Jirachi."_** Jirachi said. **_"I'm a legendary pokemon, just like Mesprit here."_**

"Oh, I see." Dawn said.

**_"We couldn't help but hear about your Dusk personality."_ **Mesprit said. **_"So me and Jirachi here made something that will make you look like Dusk to the public eye without you having to keep buying wigs and eye drops."_**

**_"Of course, people that have earned your trust will see your true identity."_ **Jirachi said. **_"For example, Max, Delia, Norman and Caroline are the four that can see you as Dawn. You can also make it to where people you don't trust see you as Dawn. Pokemon will also see your true identity."_**

**_"I call this the Illusion Pendant."_** Mesprit said.

The two legendary pokemon made a silver pendant with blue, purple and orange patterns appear. It was attached to a shiny silver necklace. Mesprit placed the pendant on Dawn.

**_"The pendant is already activated."_** Mesprit said. **_"If you want to reveal yourself to someone, touch the pendant and recite "I remove my shell to reveal my self to you." If you want to take the ability for people to see you away, recite "Shell on (insert person's name)."_**

**_"Should this pendant be stolen, it can take several weeks to be replaced, so take good care of it." _**Jirachi said.

"Got it." Dawn said.

**_"Good."_ **Mesprit said. **_"We need to get going."_**

**_"Before we go, Max, continue to take care of Dawn."_** Jirachi said.

With that, the two legendary pokemon vanished into thin air.

"Now I don't have to buy anymore wigs and eye drops." Dawn said. "Where's the next gym?"

Max pulled out his PokeNav and opened the map feature. After taking a look, he spoke up.

"It looks like some of the gyms on the mainland are currently busy." Max said. "The next gym is in Virbank City. I'll need to call my parents and have Charizard sent here. He can fly us, so that we don't have to rely on a slow ferry."

"Sounds good to me." Dawn said.

Max put his PokeNav away and pulled out his Xtransceiver. He dialed his house.

**Xtransceiver Activated.**

Norman and Caroline appeared on the screen.

"Hi son, what do you need?" Norman asked.

"I'm going to need Charizard." Max said. "Me and Dawn have to go to a different part of the region to collect gym badges."

"That's fine." Caroline said. "I'll get Charizard's pokeball now."

Caroline got up and a few minutes later, Charizard's pokeball appeared in the room.

"I got Charizard." Max said.

"Good." Caroline said. "We'll talk to you later, son. Love you."

The screen went blank.

**Xtransceiver Deactivated.**

"Let's get out of here." Dawn said.

The two left the room and made their way down the corridor. They returned their room keys to Nurse Joy. The two left the pokemon center and walked to the outskirts of town. Max pulled out Charizard's pokeball and readied it.

"Charizard, come on out." Max said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Charizard materialized in front of Max and let out an earth rattling roar.

"Charizard, can you take me and Dawn to south west Unova?" Max asked.

The fire type nodded and allowed the two to get on. Max climbed on and helped Dawn onto Charizard. Once the two were safely on, Charizard flapped his wings and flew into the air. The view was very pleasant from above. Flocks of Swanna were flying by. There was even a flock of Swablu and Altaria flying near the clouds. A body of water soon came into view. There were several water type pokemon were swimming in the water.

"Wow, so many water type pokemon." Max said.

"Yeah, I know." Dawn said.

The flight was going smoothly. Charizard began to get tired though. An island came into view.

"Charizard, go ahead and land on that island." Max said.

The fire type nodded and began his descend towards the island. A few seconds later, Charizard touched down on the island. Max got off of Charizard and helped Dawn off.

"Thanks for the lift, Charizard." Max said. "Return for now."

Max returned Charizard to his pokeball.

"I think we should spend the night on this island." Dawn said. "Charizard is too tired and Togekiss is too small to carry even one of us."

"Sounds good to me." Max said. "Let's go explore the island."

Max and Dawn walked along the trail and entered a mildly wooded area. There were several pokemon from other regions living on the island. There were Pidgey, Rattata, Psyduck, Zigzagoon, Ralts, Mareep, Vulpix, and a few others. The two continued to walk along the path and suddenly, a bolt of electricity collided with a flame. Dawn and Max took off towards the source of the problem. When they arrived, there were two Electivire and two Magmortar fighting with each other. There was a Magby and an Elekid were on the sidelines shaking in fear.

"I wonder what's got those four fighting with each other." Dawn wondered.

"I'm going to find out." Max said.

Max walked forward, but Dawn grabbed his arm.

"Be careful." Dawn said and gave Max a kiss.

Max blushed then continued walking towards the fight. Once he got close enough, he spoke up.

"Hey!" Max shouted.

This caused the fighting to stop. The four fully evolved pokemon looked at Max.

"Why are you four fighting?" Max asked.

"Elect electivire vire elect." The male Electivire said.

"Mag magmortar mag mag." The male Magmortar said.

Max face-palmed himself mentally. He could only guess what they meant.

"Magmor magmortar mag." The female Magmortar said.

"Electivire electiv vire elect." The female Electivire said.

Max decided to take a wild guess at what the four pokemon were saying.

"Are you saying that the reason for this fight is because you don't want your kids being friends?" Max asked.

The four pokemon nodded in response to Max's question.

"Why don't you want them being friends?" Max asked.

"Mag magmortar mag." The male Magmortar said.

"Electivire elect elect." The female Electivire said.

"So you four had a falling out, so now you're banning your kids from being friends with each other?" Max asked.

The four nodded. Max didn't like this one bit. He hated people being told who they could and could not be friends with.

"I think that it should be up to Magby and Elekid on who they want to be friends with." Max said. "I don't know what happened to make you have the falling out. I also don't care. If they can't be friends with each other in the wild, then me and my girlfriend will take them off your hands, so that they can be around each other."

Dawn was impressed with Max's bravery for standing up to four fully evolved pokemon. The four pokemon grew very angry at this. Out of nowhere, Duskull let himself out of his pokeball.

"Max, I'm going to use Confuse Ray on these four." Duskull said. "You and Dawn decide on which pokemon you want."

Duskull shot four bluish white rays at the four fully evolved pokemon, making them confused. Dawn and Max quickly ran over to Magby and Elekid.

"Which one do you want, Dawn?" Max asked.

"I'll take Elekid." Dawn said. "I already have Quilava and Tepig, so you can have Magby since you don't have a fire type yet. Besides, I'm not using Raichu in battle, so all I have is Pachirisu."

Elekid walked over to Dawn and nuzzled her. It appeared that Elekid was a male, due to how quickly he was attached to Dawn.

"You want to come with me, Elekid?" Dawn asked.

The electric type nodded. Dawn tapped an empty pokeball on Elekid's head, causing him to be sucked into the ball. The pokeball pinged without any struggle. Magby walked over to Max and nuzzled him. Magby is a female. She tapped one of Max's empty pokeballs without question. The pokeball pinged without any struggle.

"Let's get out of here before those four break out of their confusion." Max said.

"Good idea." Dawn said.

"Duskull, let's go." Max said.

Duskull and the two humans ran a far distance away from the still confused fully evolved pokemon. Once they were a safe distance, the two decided to take a food break. The two ate a few berries and fed their pokemon. It was starting to get dark out.

"Let's set up camp." Max said.

"I'll get the firewood this time." Duskull said. "You two enjoy yourselves and set up."

"Thanks Duskull." Max said.

The ghost type left to go collect firewood. A few minutes later, Duskull came back with the firewood. The tent was set up and the fire was set with Duskull's Will-O-Wisp. The two enjoyed themselves and shared jokes. The two decided to have some wilderness 'fun' before heading to bed for the night. Once they were in their tent, Duskull put out the fire and went to his pokeball. Max and Dawn quickly fell asleep.

**That's it for chapter 26.**

**Thank you again, supersexyhotmew95 for the pokemon suggestions. It's not quite what you suggested, but close enough. Next chapter, Max and Dawn will reach Virbank City. We will se more of the Dusk personality next chapter for you Dusk fans. If you guys have any suggestions or questions, review or PM me.**

**Bye for now.**


	27. Shutting Up a Band of Sheep

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks or the reads/reviews/follows/favs. I can't believe I made the centry mark in reviews. That's quite an accomplishment for a story that hasn't even been up for a month. This is one chapter that I look forward to doing, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dawn/Dusk's Current Team:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Enchantée (female) Ice Beam, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Blistering Deeds**

**Toxeon (male) Take Down, Bite, Quick Attack, Poison Fang, Sludge Bomb, Venom Drain**

**Elekid (male) Thunder Punch, Screech, Brick Break, Light Screen, Thunderbolt**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Eartheon (female) Bite, Headbutt, Quick Attack, Dig, Mud Bomb, Earth Power**

**Magby (female) Fire Punch, Smokescreen, Brick Break, Protect, Flamethrower**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Chapter 27. Shutting Up a Band of Sheep**

Dawn and Max woke up the next day. The two got out of their tent and Max returned Duskull to his pokeball.

"That was a good rest." Dawn said. "I'm ready to head to Virbank City."

"Me too." Max said.

Max pulled out Charizard's pokeball and readied it.

"Charizard, come on out." Max said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Charizard materialized in front of Max. Charizard shot a Flamethrower in the air and let out one of his earth shaking roars. This caused all the wild pokemon living on the island to wake up and run in fear.

Max and Dawn sweat dropped when Charizard did this.

"Geez Charizard, you're a good alarm clock." Dawn joked.

"Charizard, let's get to Virbank City." Max said.

Charizard lowered his posture and allowed for Max and Dawn to climb onto his back. The fire type immediately took flight. As Max and Dawn got further in the air, the island got smaller and smaller until it was out of sight. The flight took a good hour and a half until buildings and boats started to come into view. Charizard descended towards the port town and landed.

"Thanks Charizard." Max said. "Return."

Max returned Charizard to his pokeball.

"Now let's go find that gym." Dawn said.

Dawn and Max walked down the road, passing up several businesses. They came across a huge billboard with a picture of a girl with white hair and blue eyes. She was holding an electric guitar.

"Wow, that girl must be a really good musician." Max said.

"Max, we don't have time for you to go gaga over famous people." Dawn said with a bit of impatients.

The two continued to search for the gym. Suddenly, they came across an allyway. The two walked down the alleyway and as they walked, loud rock music could be heard.

"You hear that?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Max said. "A concert must be going on."

"Let's go in." Dawn said. "I want to see who's playing."

The two made their way to the door. Dawn turned the knob on the old metal door and opened it. The music got louder as the door opened. Max and Dawn walked into the narrow hallway. After walking for a few minutes, they found the source of the music. The same white haired girl from the billboard and a few other band members were playing music for a crowd. The stage appeared to be a battlefield. It was so loud that it would be hard to hear people talk.

"Max." Dawn said. "Call Charizard out, so that he lets out one of his roars."

Max grabbed Charizard's pokeball and readied it.

"Charizard, come on out." Max said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Charizard materialized on the stage and let out one of his roars, causing the whole place to shut up. The white haired girl spoke up.

"My, who have we here?" The girl asked.

"I'm here to challenge the gym." Dawn said. "Are you the gym leader?"

"Why yes I am." The girl said. "I'm Roxie, this city's gym leader. I accept your challenge. I specialize in poison type pokemon. How about this, you can use six pokemon and I'll just use three. Trust me, you'll need that edge against my pokemon. Isn't that right, everyone?"

The crowd cheered when Roxie asked this. These people were total sheep.

"I won't need all six pokemon." Dawn said. "I'm going to shut you and your band of sheep up."

"Let's see you put your money where your mouth is then." Roxie said.

Roxie made her way to her end of the battlefield. Max returned Charizard. Dawn made her way to her end of the battlefield. One of the guys playing drums walked to the ref's area of the battlefield. The guy playing the drums spoke up.

"This is an official gym battle between our own gym leader, Roxie and…your name?" The guy asked.

"It's Dusk Skye." Dawn said.

"Roxie vs Dusk Skye." The guy said. "This will be a three on six battle with only the challenger being allowed to switch out. When all the pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the winner will be decided. Trainers, pick your first pokemon."

Roxie and Dawn readied their first pokeballs.

"Koffing, let's crank it up." Roxie said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Koffing materialized on the battlefield.

"Toxeon, let's go." Dawn said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Toxeon materialized on the battlefield. Roxie had never seen Toxeon before, so she didn't know his attacks and assumed that it would be an easy win for her.

"This will be easy." Roxie said.

"We'll just see." Dawn said.

"This first match is Koffing vs Toxeon. Dusk gets the first move. Begin." The guy said.

"Toxeon, use Venom Drain." Dawn ordered.

"Venom what?" Roxie asked.

Purple tendrils were shot from Toxeon and it attached to Koffing and drained the fellow poison type of his poison, causing him to fall to the battlefield in pain. A few seconds later, Koffing became swirly eyed. This shocked both the guy working as ref and Roxie.

"K-koffing is u-unable to b-battle. Toxeon wins." The guy stuttered in shock.

"You did good, Koffing. Return." Roxie said as she returned her poion type.

"Roxie, please pick your second pokemon." The guy said.

Roxie readied another pokeball.

"Garbodor, let's crank it up." Roxie said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

A huge garbage bag like pokemon materialized on the battlefield.

"This round is Garbodor vs Toxeon. Roxie gets the first move." The guy said.

"Garbodor, use Sludge Bomb." Roxie ordered.

Roxie was not aware thate poison type attacks only made Toxeon stronger. When the Sludge Bomb hit, Toxeon just absorbed it.

"Toxeon, take that thing out with Venom Drain." Dawn ordered.

Toxeon shot tendrls at Garbodor. It faced the same fate as it's teammate Koffing. Within second, Garbodor fainted and became swirly eyed. The people in the audience were booing now. The people in the band were shocked.

'Garbodor is unable to battle. Toxeon wins." The guy said.

"Thanks Garbodor." Roxie said. "Return."

Roxie returned her pokemon.

"Roxie, pick your last pokemon." The guy said.

Roxie readied a pokeball.

"Scolipede, let's crank it up." Roxie said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The bug/poison type materialized on the battlefield.

"This round is Scolipede vs Toxeon. Dusk gets the first move. Begin." The guy said.

"Toxeon, end this with Venom Drain." Dawn ordered.

Toxeon sucked the poison out of Scolipede, causing it to become swirly eyed. The people in the crowd were very angry now. They all booed loudly. Shortly after, they all began throwing trash at Dawn and called her names. The guy as ref spoke up.

"Scolipede is unable to battle. All of Roxie's pokemon have been eliminated, which means Dawn wins the match." The guy said.

Roie tossed the Toxic Badge to Dawn and she caught it. Dawn was still getting yelled at and attacked by the crowd. Dawn had lost her patents and turned into her Dusk personality.

"Shup up you fucking sheep." Dawn yelled to the crowd. "If you people throw one more fucking thing at me, I'll have my pokemon attack your sorry asses. Max, let's get the fuck out of here before I kill somebody."

Max complied. Dawn returned Toxeon to his pokeball. The two left the gym with Dawn still pissed off. The two decided to head to the pokemon center to blow off some steam.

**That's it for chapter 27.**

**Next chapter, we'll check in on the other backstabbers, the regional professor and Ash and May. There won't be no Dawn/Dusk or Max in the next chapter.**


	28. Burial and Check Ins

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**That's right. I'm finally back to update this story. I was going to wait until I finished my other story, but I missed writing this. Thanks everyone for being patient. I know I said that there would be no Dawn/Dusk and Max in this chapter, but I changed my mind. I'll still check in on Ash and the other backstabbers. That's all I have to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dawn/Dusk's Current Team:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Enchantée (female) Ice Beam, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Blistering Deeds**

**Toxeon (male) Take Down, Bite, Quick Attack, Poison Fang, Sludge Bomb, Venom Drain**

**Elekid (male) Thunder Punch, Screech, Brick Break, Light Screen, Thunderbolt**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Eartheon (female) Bite, Headbutt, Quick Attack, Dig, Mud Bomb, Earth Power**

**Magby (female) Fire Punch, Smokescreen, Brick Break, Protect, Flamethrower**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Chapter 28. Burial and Check Ins**

**With Dawn and Max.**

Dawn and Max had long left Virbank City after their 'fun'. The two rode on Charizard's back and took breaks when the fire type got tired. The two trained their pokemon to keep them in shape. After a few days of flying, the couple finally reached Humilau City. The city was a resort like town and had a nice beach and several shops.

"I can't believe we finally got here." Max said.

"You're telling me." Dawn said. "I just have to get this badge and I'll be half way to getting to the league and kicking Ash's ass."

"Before we do that, I'm going to take a rest." Max said. "You don't have to wait if you don't want to."

"I'll come." Dawn said. "I need some rest too."

Max returned Charizard and the two made their way down the street to the pokemon center to get rested up.

**With Ash and May.**

Ash and May were in the region's cemetery. May was crying with Blaziken's lifeless body in her arms.

"I-I c-can't b-believe y-you're g-gone." May said through sobs.

Ash put a hand on May's shoulder to try and comfort her.

"I know it hurts, May." Ash said. "I've already lost both my starter and my strongest fire type. We need to stick together and get through this."

May wiped a few tears from her eyes and spoke up.

"You're right, Ash." May said. "Blaziken would want me to stay strong. I'm sure Pikachu and Charizard want you to do the same thing."

Ash couldn't help but smile at May. He gave the Hoenn native a kiss on the lips. The two dug a hole and gently placed Blaziken's body into the grave and covered it. The headstone was the shape of a Blaziken with his pokeball fused to it.

"Rest in peace, Blaziken." May said. "I'll never forget you."

"Blaziken, I will keep May safe from any harm." Ash said. "There's someone that would like to say goodbye to you as well."

Ash pulled out a pokeball.

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

The Hoenn native starter materialized in front of Blaziken's grave.

**PokeSpeak Activated.**

_"Blaziken, rest in peace my friend."_ Sceptile said. _"I'll never forget our battle in Terracotta Town when we tied. I don't say this to many pokemon, but you're the only pokemon outside of Ash's team that I give a damn about. I'll do my best as a fellow pokemon. I'll see you in the afterlife when my time has come."_

**PokeSpeak Deactivated.**

Ash returned Sceptile to his pokemon when the grass type was finished saying goodbye.

"May, let's get going." Ash said. "I'll treat us to a huge buffet to celebrate the life of a wonderful pokemon in Blaziken."

Tears of joy formed in May's eyes when Ash said this.

"Oh Ash." May said.

The brunette pulled Ash into a hug.

"I love you so much." May said.

"I love you too, May." Ash said. "Now lets get to that buffet."

"Right." May said.

The couple left the pokemon cemetery walking hand and hand.

**With Brock.**

The former gym leader was in his room with his nose in a huge text book. A knock was heard at the door.

"Brock, you have a phone call." Flint said from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming." Brock responded.

Brock placed his text book down on the desk and made his way to the door. He opened it and walked into the hallway. The breeder made his way down the stairs and entered the foyer where the video phone was. Once Brock reached the video phone, he sat down.

**Video Phone Activated.**

Johanna's face appeared on the screen. She didn't look too happy.

"Hi Johanna." Brock said. "What do you need?"

"I'm calling because I'm wondering if you're aware of what's been going on." Johanna said. "Ash's Pikachu and Charizard has gone missing. They came across this girl named Dusk in the Unova region. She happens to be traveling with May's brother. Her Marowak killed Blaziken."

Brock's jaw dropped when he heard this news.

"Oh my Arceus." Brock said. "What can we do?"

"Me and Kenny are doing all we can to get to the bottom of this." Johanna said. "Do you think you can fly to Unova to find Ash and May?"

"I'd do it, but I'm tied up with my schooling at the moment." Brock said.

"I understand." Johanna said. "Apparently, this Dusk and Max were at Charicific Valley in Johto and got Ash's Charizard. An Officer Jenny in Unova didn't bother to do anything about it."

"That's messed up." Brock said. "I'll call Zoey and Candice to see if they can help out."

"Thanks Brock." Johanna said. "I'll talk to you later."

The call ended and the screen went blank.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

Brock took a deep breath and got up from where he was sitting.

"Don't worry Ash." Brock said to himself. "I'll find a way to help you."

Brock went outside to clear his head for a bit.

**With Prof. Oak.**

Prof. Oak had invited all the regional professors over to Kanto for a meeting. The six were sitting in a conference room. Prof. Oak was first to speak up.

"Everyone, I invited you here to discuss this Ash and May situation." Prof. Oak said. "I think I have a lead on what's going on."

"What's this lead?" Prof. Birch asked.

"I looked at Ash's trainer profile and saw that his Pikachu had evolved into a Raichu." Pro. Oak said. "I'm unable to find Raichu's exact location unfortunately."

"On my end, I gave this abrasive girl and a boy each a starter and a new pokedex." Prof. Juniper said.

Prof. Juniper pulled out a picture of the two. Prof. Birch and Prof. Oak's jaw dropped when they saw the picture.

"The boy in the picture is May's brother, Max." Prof. Oak said.

"Max is too young to own a pokemon." Prof. Birch said.

Prof. Juniper shook her head and pulled out another file.

"You might want to take a look at this." Prof. Juniper said

The female professor opened the document, revealing Max's new age. This got the other regional professors confused.

"How can Max be that much older?" Prof. Sycamore asked.

"He doesn't even look old enough to be a pokemon trainer." Prof. Rowan said.

"I think he hacked a pokedex and lied about his age." Prof. Elm said.

"That does seem logical." Prof. Oak said.

"Seeing as he's native to my region, I'll do some research on what's going on." Prof. Birch said.

"I'll do what I can in Unova." Prof. Juniper said.

"I'll check out Sinnoh for clues." Prof. Rowan said.

"I'll see what I can find in Johto." Prof. Elm said.

"I'll see what I can dig up in Kalos." Prof. Sycamore said.

The meeting ended with the six professors getting started on what they were going to do.

**With Dawn and Max.**

Dawn was standing on her end of the battlefield. Marlon was standing on his end of the battlefield. The battlefield was an outdoor battling pool. The ref was standing in the ref's area. Max was standing in Dawn's corner, due to there not being any bleachers.

"This is an official gym battle between Gym Leader Marlon and Dusk Skye." The ref said. "This will be a three on three battle with only the challenger being allowed to switch out. When all pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the match will be over. Trainers, pick your first pokemon.

Dawn and Marlon each readied their first pokemon.

**That's it for chapter 28.**

**Next chapter will be the gym battle. We'll also get to see more of the professors as well. I might add other things if I feel like it.**

**Bye for now.**


	29. Cruise to Fourth

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. I don't have anything to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dawn/Dusk's Current Team:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Enchantée (female) Ice Beam, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Blistering Deeds**

**Toxeon (male) Take Down, Bite, Quick Attack, Poison Fang, Sludge Bomb, Venom Drain**

**Elekid (male) Thunder Punch, Screech, Brick Break, Light Screen, Thunderbolt**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Eartheon (female) Bite, Headbutt, Quick Attack, Dig, Mud Bomb, Earth Power**

**Magby (female) Fire Punch, Smokescreen, Brick Break, Protect, Flamethrower**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Chapter 29. Cruise to Fourth**

Dawn and Marlon stood on their respective ends of the battlefield as they readied their first pokeballs.

"Wailord, ride the waves." Marlon said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Wailord materialized and landed in the water, causing a huge splash.

"Elekid, let's show'em." Dawn said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Elekid materialized on the battlefield.

"This first round is Wailord vs Elekid. Dusk gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Elekid, use Screech then follow up with Thunder Punch." Dawn ordered.

"Counter with Rock Tomb." Marlon ordered.

Elekid opened his mouth and let out an ear piercing screech, making everyone cover their ears. Before Wailord could perform his move, Elekid's right fist was enveloped in electricity. The electric type lunged forward and punched the water type in the face, causing Wailord to scream in pain. Elekid jumped back to his end of the battlefield. Wailord was enveloped in sparks, signifying that it was paralyzed.

"Wailord, use Facade." Marlon ordered.

"Elekid, use Thunderbolt." Dawn ordered.

The water type jumped out of the water and hit the smaller electric type before he could use Thunderbolt. The attack sent Elekid flying several feet into the air. When Elekid crashed, a dust cloud kicked up. When the dust settled, Elekid lay on the ground swirly eyed.

"Elekid is unable to battle. Wailord wins." The ref said as he raised the red flag in the air. "Challenger, please pick your second pokemon."

Dawn returned her fainted pokemon and readied another one. Marlon spoke up.

"Dusk my dudette, take your time and enjoy the vibe, dude." Marlon said.

All this did was get Dawn really annoyed and into her Dusk personality. She put the pokeball that she was going to originally use away and pulled out a different one.

"Enchantée, shut this guy up." Dawn said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The evolved form of Jynx materialized on the battlefield. Marlon's eyes widened when he saw the pokemon.

"Whoa, I've never seen a pokemon like that, dude." Marlon said in amazement.

"This round is Wailord vs Enchantée. Marlon gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Wailord, use Facade." Marlon ordered.

"Grab Wailord with Psychic and follow up with Blistering Deeds." Dawn ordered.

Wailord jumped out of the water just like last time, but the water type was enveloped in a light blue light and held in midair. Enchantée then performed her signature move, making the water type fall for her. She then slapped Wailord hard across the face, putting the water type in a depressed state, deeming him unable to battle.

"Wailord is unable to battle. Enchantée wins." The ref said as he raised the green flag in the air. "Marlon, please pick your next pokemon."

"Thank you, Wailord." Marlon said. "Rest up dude."

Marlon returned his fainted pokemon and readied his next pokeball.

"Mantine, ride the wave." Marlon said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

The water/flying type materialized on the battlefield.

"This round is Mantine vs Enchantée. Dusk gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Enchantée, grab Mantine with Psychic then use Blistering Deeds." Dawn ordered.

"Use Hydro Pump into Steel Wing." Marlon ordered.

Enchantée grabbed the water/flying type with Psychic and held him in place. The ice/psychic type dealt the same fate to Mantine as she did to Wailord. After the hard slap, Mantine was in tears and had no will to battle.

"Mantine is unable to battle. Enchantée wins." The ref said as he raised the green flag in the air. "Marlon, please pick your final pokemon."

"Thank you, Mantine." Marlon said. "Rest up dude."

Marlon returned his fainted pokemon and readied his last pokeball.

"Jellicent, ride the wave." Marlon said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

The water/ghost type materialized on the battlefield.

"This round is Jellicent vs Enchantée. Marlon gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Jellicent, use Shadow Ball." Marlon ordered.

"Psychic and Blistering Deeds combo." Dawn ordered.

Enchantée grabbed Jellicent and held him in place with Psychic. the ice/psychic type did the same thing to Jellicent, making the ghost type depressed and cry in major sadness.

"Jellicent is unable to battle. All of Marlon's pokemon have been eliminated, which means the match goes to Dusk Skye." The ref said as he raised the green flag in the air.

Marlon returned his pokemon and pulled out the Wave Badge. Before he could say anything, Dawn took matters into her own hands.

"Enchantée grab that badge and hand it to me." Dawn ordered. "I don't want to hear another word out of that guy's mouth."

Without hesitation, the ice/psychic type grabbed the badge from the gym leader using Psychic and handed it over to Dawn. Dawn put the badge away and returned her pokemon.

"Max, let's get out of here before I end up doing something to this gym leader." Dawn said.

"Okay." Max said.

With that, Dawn and Max left the battlefield, leaving a sweat dropping ref and a scared to death Marlon behind.

**With Prof. Juniper.**

Prof. Juniper had arrived back in Unova after her meeting in Kanto. She got off the plane and made her way back to her lab. She nearly fainted when two pokemon were in her lab floating.

"Hello professor." Jiriachi said.

"Before you even ask, we're here to talk to you." Mesprit said. "Take a seat."

The female professor obeyed and sat down on one of her couches.

"Professor, me and Jirachi watched your little meeting in Kanto." Mesprit said. "You will do no such thing to bring those two down."

"I'll answer one question you had during that meeting." Jirachi said. "I granted Max a wish to make him older."

"Also, Dusk is Dawn." Mesprit said. "Like I said before, you will do no such thing to harm her Dawn or Max. You should be ashamed of yourself as a human being. That poor girl was stabbed in the back by her friends and her own mother. She calls you for help and you say no. She has to jump through hoops and wear a disguise just to keep the pokemon she loves. Now you're going to lose your pokemon."

"No wait please." Prof. Juniper begged. "Please don't take my Accelgor. He's my only pokemon."

"You should've thought about that before denying someone in need." Jirachi said. "If you truly want this pokemon, then you'll have to earn him back."

"You're going to find Dawn and Max, earn their trust and show that you're truly sorry for what you did." Mesprit said. "Don't do this because you have to. We want you to do this from the heart and that you actually want to fix this. We picked you for this because we don't like the other five professors and the two people are currently in your region. Your dad will take over your duties, while you do this."

"Should you even think about getting a hold of the others about this, not only will I release this pokemon back into the wild, I will personally mess up your appearance, so that no one will want to look at you again." Jirachi said.

"Okay, I'll do it." Prof. Juniper said.

"Good." Jirachi said.

"I'd get to searching right now." Mesprit said. "We'll be going now. Remember our warnings."

With that, the two legendary pokemon left with Prof. Juniper's only pokemon. The events from the Sinnoh Grand Festival were playing over in Prof. Juniper's head. She started to feel guilty.

"What have I done?" Prof. Juniper asked herself.

The professor left her lab to go search for Dawn and Max.

**That's it for chapter 29.**

**Next chapter, Dawn and Max will continue their adventure. Prof. Juniper will begin her quest to redemption. Also, the battles will become more of a challenge, so Dawn won't be one shotting pokemon for very long.**

**Bye for now.**


	30. Journey of Redemption

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**First off, I'm going to rant a bit. I don't do it often, but I will do it now. I would first like to bring up the review about Johanna being a pedifile. First off, this is the pokemon world not the United States or any other real world country. Take Gary Oak for example. A real world ten year old shouldn't be driving a sports car and being surrounded by women for two regions. Misty, a ten year old shouldn't even be let out of the house in the real world in her Kanto attire. The same goes with Dawn and Hilda. In fact, in the real world, some legal adults are just as if not even more dense than Ash Ketchum. My stories don't follow United States society rules, so if you don't like it, there's the fucking back button. As for the flame I got regarding my sanity, totally not cool. There are people out there that are hurting mentally and emotionally, due to not having families or close friends to spend the holidays with. I don't get paid money to write this stuff. I came to this site as a stress reliever, not to get attacked. Again, if you don't like the Dusk character's attitude, there's the fucking back button. Okay, rant over.**

**Dawn/Dusk's Current Team:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Enchantée (female) Ice Beam, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Blistering Deeds**

**Toxeon (male) Take Down, Bite, Quick Attack, Poison Fang, Sludge Bomb, Venom Drain**

**Elekid (male) Thunder Punch, Screech, Brick Break, Light Screen, Thunderbolt**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Eartheon (female) Bite, Headbutt, Quick Attack, Dig, Mud Bomb, Earth Power**

**Magby (female) Fire Punch, Smokescreen, Brick Break, Protect, Flamethrower**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Chapter 30. Journey of Redemption**

**With Prof. Juniper.**

The Unova region professor was sitting in her seat on a plane to the other part of Unova. She was deep in thought after her encounter with Jirachi and Mesprit. She had her only pokemon taken away by the two said legendary pokemon. Luckily for her, she took an Oshawott before leaving. The plane ride lasted a few hours and the plane finally touched ground in northeast Unova. The regional professor grabbed her belongings and left the plane.

**With Dawn and Max.**

Dawn and Max were sitting in there room at the pokemon center.

"Dawn, are you still pissed at the gym leader?" Max asked.

"No, I'm not mad anymore." Dawn said. "I guess with everything that happened to me recently just made me restless."

"Don't worry Dawn." Max said. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks Max." Dawn said. "I believe you."

The two continued to relax in their room. The two were completely clueless that they were about to have a surprise visitor.

**With Prof. Juniper.**

The female professor made her way through Humilau City on her way to the pokemon center. After weaving her way through the crowds of guys wanting her hand in marriage and fangirls wanting her autograph, Prof. Juniper finally reached the pokemon center. She made her way to the counter where Nurse Joy was standing.

"Hi Prof. Junier." Nurse Joy said. "How may I help you?"

"I got word that a Max Maple is staying at this pokemon center." Prof. Juniper said. "If he's still here, can you point me to his room?"

"He's in room 11." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." Prof. Juniper said.

The professor left the counter and made her way down the corridor where the rooms were.

**With Dawn and Max.**

The two were sitting quietly when a knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?" Max asked.

"It's Prof. Juniper." Prof. Juniper said from the other side of the door.

This made Dawn very angry and Max scared. There was a moment of silence until Dawn got up and made her way to the door. She opened it, revealing the regional professor.

"What the hell do you want?" Dawn asked coldly.

"I-I j-just w-want to f-fix things." Prof. Juniper stuttered in fear. "Please don't hit me."

"Just let her in, so that she can explain herself." Max said.

Dawn moved out of the way, letting Prof. Juniper in. She shut the door.

"Talk." Dawn ordered.

"Dusk, I know who you really are." Prof. Juniper said. "I can't take back telling you no when you were in need."

"Why?" Dawn asked. "You don't have a clue what I had to go through. Breaking into a staff room at a library to call around, so that I wouldn't lose my pokemon. For your information, I have Max. I don't need your apology. You can leave now."

The regional professor put her head down and proceeded to leave, but Max stopped her.

"Wait." Max said.

Professor Juniper stopped when Max said that.

"How do you know Dawn's secret?" Max asked. "How did you know me and Dawn were in this pokemon center?"

This got Dawn's interest when Max asked those questions.

"I had a meeting with the other regional professors in Kanto." Prof. Juniper said. "I arrived back here in Unova and Jirachi and Mesprit were waiting for me in my lab."

"What did they say?" Dawn asked.

"Well, they took my Accelgor away." Prof. Juniper said. "They also sent me here to work things out with you. I did look over the grand festival again. I do feel bad for saying no to you. I don't know how to earn your trust, but I'm willing to try. I know about Raichu and Charizard."

Dawn and Max were deep in thought with what Prof. Juniper were telling them.

"If Mesprit and Jirachi sent you, then I'll give you a chance." Dawn said. "Stab me in the back and I'll hurt you worse than what I did to Bianca."

"Speaking of Bianca, what if she shows up?" Max asked.

"She won't." Prof. Juniper said. "My dad is filling in for me."

"Fine." Dawn said. "One more thing though."

"What's that?" Prof. Juniper asked.

"You're traveling with us because I don't trust you." Dawn said. "Once you've genuinely proven to me that I can trust you, I'll let you see me as Dawn and not Dusk. Get out of my site because I still can't stand you."

The professor nodded and left the room with a smile on her face that she'd been given a second chance.

**That's it for chapter 30.**

**Now that Prof. Juniper will be traveling with Max and Dawn, things are going to get good. Prof. Juniper won't have any romantic involvement with Max, so don't worry. Norman and Caroline will still act as Dawn and Max's storage for unused pokemon. Next chapter will be another laid back filler chapter, so that Dawn and Prof. Juniper can get to know each other.**

**Bye for now.**


	31. A Battle of Trust and Mistrust

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. I'd like to apologize that it took me a thousand years to get this chapter out. I lost my motivation and just didn't feel like writing. I have nothing else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dawn/Dusk's Current Team:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Enchantée (female) Ice Beam, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Blistering Deeds**

**Toxeon (male) Take Down, Bite, Quick Attack, Poison Fang, Sludge Bomb, Venom Drain**

**Elekid (male) Thunder Punch, Screech, Brick Break, Light Screen, Thunderbolt**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Eartheon (female) Bite, Headbutt, Quick Attack, Dig, Mud Bomb, Earth Power**

**Magby (female) Fire Punch, Smokescreen, Brick Break, Protect, Flamethrower**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Chapter 31. A Battle of Trust and Mistrust**

**With Dawn and Max.**

Prof. Juniper left the room per Dawn's request.

"Dawn, can you at least try to get along with her?" Max asked.

"Max, do you want all of your limbs to remain in place?" Dawn asked. "I said I would try to get along with her."

Max was a bit scared. He knew Dawn wasn't too happy with Prof. Juniper's presence.

"Sorry Dawn." Max said.

"It's fine." Dawn said. "Don't let it happen again. I'm going to go take a walk and calm down."

"Okay." Max said. "I'll see you later."

Max and Dawn shared a kiss before Dawn left the room.

**With Dawn.**

Dawn made her way down the corridor and entered the lobby of the pokemon center. The pokemon coordinator turned trainer left the building and made her way down the road to explore the city. There were lots of people walking around or driving in their cars. After walking around for a bit, Dawn found a bench and sat down to think.

**With Prof. Juniper.**

Prof. Juniper booked her own room at the pokemon center. Once she was done doing that, she left the pokemon center to go explore the town. The regional professor made her way down the street. She was greeted with more guys asking for her hand in marriage. Prof. Juniper kindly declined each of them, causing them to cry. The regional professor continued to walk and she came across a beach. Prof. Juniper decided that she was going to relax and get a tan. The female professor made her way to the women's dressing room to change into her bathing suit. A few minutes later, the regional professor exited the dressing room. Prof. Juniper had to have been the hottest thing on the beach. Replacing her lab coat, light green shirt and dark green skirt was a strapless violet colored bikini. Her hair was still in a bun and she was wearing matching violet sandals instead of the red and white tennis shoes. The regional professor made her way to one of the beach chairs to sit down in the sun.

**With Dawn.**

Dawn got bored with sitting on the bench, so she got up from where she was sitting and started exploring the city again. Dawn decided upon going to the beach to go for a swim.

"I can actually go swimming, now that I don't have to worry about messing up my disguise." Dawn thought to herself.

The bluehead made her way to the women's dressing room to change into her bathing suit. When she came out, she was wearing a red and black bikini and had her hair tied into a tight ponytail. Dawn walked along the beach and she was spotted by the one person she wanted to see the least.

"Hey Dusk, over here." Prof. Juniper said from her chair.

Dawn made her way over to the regional professor, even though she didn't really want to. She promised Max that she would try to get along with Prof. Juniper.

"What?" Dawn asked coldly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me." Prof. Juniper offered.

"No." Dawn said. "I'm going for a swim."

Before Dawn could turn around, two people showed up. One being around Prof. Juniper's age and the other being around Dawn's age.

"You two, let's battle." The older of the two females said.

Dawn was getting annoyed. She had absolutely no interest in teaming up with Prof. Juniper.

"Come on, Dusk." Prof. Juniper said. "It will be fun."

"No." Dawn said. "I have no interest in teaming with you. I can take these two all by myself."

"Put your money where your mouth is." The girl that was Dawn's age said. "Nobody can beat me and my mentor in a double battle. I'm Brandi."

"I'm Amy." The older woman introduced. "Let's see what you and the regional professor herself are both made of."

Dawn let out a deep sigh.

"Fine." Dawn said.

The four made their way to the makeshift battlefield.

"All four of us are allowed one pokemon each." Amy said.

The four females each readied a pokemon.

"Krookodile, you're up." Amy said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The ground/dark type materialized in the sand.

"Claydol, battle time." Brandi said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The ground/psychic type materialized on the battlefield.

"Prinplup, let's go." Dawn said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The water type materialized on the battlefield.

"Oshawott, come on out." Prof. Juniper said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The smaller water type materialized on the battlefield.

"You two may have the first move." Amy said.

"Oshawott, use Hydro Pump on Claydol." Prof. Juniper ordered.

"You use Hydro Pump on Krookodile." Dawn ordered.

"Claydol, Sand Decoy." Brandi ordered.

"Krookodile, you know what to do." Amy said.

Both water types shot large streams of pressurized water at their respective opponents. Claydol used it's psychic powers to create a decoy out of the sand. Krookodile dug up from behind Oshawott with his teeth enveloped in electricity. The fully evolved pokemon bit down on Oshawott, making the water type scream in pain.

"Oshawott, try to break free with Razor Shell." Prof. Juniper ordered.

The attempt failed though. To make matters worse, Dawn just stood there and watched as Prof. Juniper's pokemon took the punishment.

"Dusk please, I need your help." Prof. Juniper begged. "I want my Accelgor back."

This was definitely the wrong words to say to someone you're trying to earn trust with.

"I knew it." Dawn said. "All you want is your damn pokemon, so that you can betray me like everyone else."

"No, it's no-" Prof. Juniper was cut off.

"Save it!" Dawn yelled. "Prinplup return. We're going to find Max and get out of here."

Dawn returned her pokemon and walked off the battlefield. Prof. Juniper watched helplessly as her Oshawott lay on the field swirly eyed from Krookodile's Thunder Fang. Dawn walked through the beach towards the dressing room. A random surfer guy decided to make the biggest mistake of his young life. He took it upon himself to grab Dawn's ass, causing the already angry girl to grab the guy's surfboard. Dawn kicked the guy in the nuts really hard, causing the guy to groan in pain and bend over. Dawn whacked the guy in the back with his own surfboard. Dawn didn't stop there. She hit the guy several times over the head with the surfboard until he was knocked out.

"If you ever fucking touch me again, I'll kill your ass." Dawn threatened.

Dawn spat on the guy and went into the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes. When she came out, the guy was still knocked out snoring loudly. Dawn left the beach to go back to the pokemon center.

**With Mesprit and Jirachi.**

The two legendaries were floating in the Hall of Legends. They watched the events of the beach unfold.

"What do we do now?" Jirachi asked. "Prof. Juniper made a huge mistake."

"There's only one thing to do." Mesprit said. "I'm going to make those tow learn to work together."

"How are you going to do that?" Jirachi asked.

"You'll see." Mesprit said.

Mesprit disappeared to go do what it said it was going to do.

**With Prof. Juniper.**

Prof. Juniper was walking back to the pokemon center. She had changed back into her regular clothes. She was now on her way to have Oshawott healed, but she was teleported from her current location to the inside of an old abandoned house.

"What the?" Prof. Juniper asked. "How did I get here?"

**With Dawn.**

Dawn was walking down the corridor to the room she was sharing with Max when she was suddenly teleported out of the pokemon center. She reappeared in an abandoned house next to Prof. Juniper. Mesprit appeared in front of the duo.

"I saw what happened on the beach." Mesprit said. "It appears that I'm going to have to force you two to be on the same page."

Without warning, the two were bound together. Prof. Juniper's pokeball with Oshawott glowed white, making the water type heal up. The house then went into flames. The two girls were bound, but Dawn had her right hand and left foot free. Prof. Juniper had her left hand and right foot free. The heat from the fire was quite intense. Dawn didn't want to work with Prof. Juniper, but if she wanted to stay alive, then she had no other choice.

"Dawn, please try to work with me." Prof. Juniper asked. "I'm not going to hurt you in any way."

"Tauros shit." Dawn said. "I'll believe that when Grumpig evolve."

Twenty minutes of ignoring Prof. Juniper passed and the heat from the fire was getting hotter and hotter. Dawn couldn't keep up the tough girl act any longer as it was getting hard to breath.

"Cough, alright, cough." Dawn said. "Let's, caugh, do this. I'm going to use my free foot to let your Oshawott out. You do the same for Prinplup."

"Got, cough, it." Prof. Juniper said.

Dawn raised her left foot and used the side of her foot to hit the button on Oshawott's pokeball that was located on Prof. Juniper's belt. The regional professor did the same with Dawn. When the two successfully let out their water types, it was on to faze two.

"Okay you two, use Hydro Pump to take care of the fire." Prof. Juniper and Dawn ordered.

Both water types nodded and got to work.

"Dawn, let's use our free hands to untie each other." Prof. Juniper suggested. "You're a little faster than me, so you start."

"Got it." Dawn said.

Dawn used her right hand to untie Prof. Juniper's bound foot. The regional professor did the same for Dawn. Now having more room to move, Dawn scooted over and untied Prof. Juniper's bound arm. The regional professor returned the favor, freeing Dawn. with both females completely free and the fire completely taken out, the two found their tired out water types and left the abandoned house. Mesprit was floating outside of the house with a smile on it's face.

"Congrats." Mesprit said. "You two actually did it. I'll teleport you both back now."

With that, Prof. Juniper and Dawn were teleported back to the pokemon center. When the two returned, the two shared an emotional hug. Dawn was in tears and so was Prof. Juniper.

"Dawn, I'm sorry for what I said." Prof. Juniper said.

"I believe you." Dawn replied.

When the tears were wiped away and the hug ended, Prof. Juniper could now see Dawn's true form.

"It's nice to see you in person, Dawn." Prof. Juniper said.

"Let's go tell Max the good news." Dawn suggested. "Then we're going to get a rematch against Brandi and Amy."

"Sounds good to me." Prof. Juniper said.

The newly formed friends made their way down the corridor to Max's room to tell him the news. Outside of the window, a pig like pokemon that was violet in color that stood at four feet tall and had a slim body was floating. The pig had blue eyes, golden wings for ears, a purple pig snout, stubby arms and legs with a pink fluffy tail.

**That's it for chapter 31.**

**Next chapter, Dawn and Prof. Juniper will have their rematch against Amy and Brandi. There will also be some pokemon party switch ups.**

**Bye for now.**


	32. Discovering World Travel

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. I know I said that the double battle will be in this chapter, but I'll just summarize it. I don't like writing double battles. By the way, congrats to QUEENSPELLER67 for guessing right on the fakemon at the end of last chapter. I will also be introducing my legendary fakemon in this chapter. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dawn/Dusk's Current Team:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Toxeon (male) Take Down, Bite, Quick Attack, Poison Fang, Sludge Bomb, Venom Drain**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Enchantée (female) Ice Beam, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Blistering Deeds**

**Elekid (male) Thunder Punch, Screech, Brick Break, Light Screen, Thunderbolt**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Eartheon (female) Bite, Headbutt, Quick Attack, Dig, Mud Bomb, Earth Power**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Magby (female) Fire Punch, Smokescreen, Brick Break, Protect, Flamethrower**

**Chapter 32. Discovering World Travel**

**With Dawn, Max and Prof. Juniper.**

Dawn and Prof. Juniper had told Max about what happened a bit ago. Max was very happy to learn that Dawn and Prof. Juniper were now on the same page with one another. The three walked to the beach to find Brandi and Amy. Dawn and Prof. Juniper were much more in sync during the rematch. Prinplup and Oshawott pulled through and beat Krookodile and Claydol after a tough match. The three left the beach and got packed up to head on the road again. Once the three were in the lobby of the pokemon center, Max and Dawn each changed up their teams. The three now had to decide where to go to next.

"Where should we head to next?" Max asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to a private island of mine." Prof. Juniper offered. "I study legendary pokemon during my free time."

"That actually sounds pretty fun." Dawn said.

"I'm in." Max added.

"I'll call my private jet and we can go there soon." Prof. Juniper said.

The three left the pokemon center and their jaws dropped at what they saw. Floating before them was a pig like pokemon with wings for ears.

"What in the world is that thing?" Dawn asked.

"I'm going to scan it." Max said.

Max pulled out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon before them.

**Pokedex Activated.**

_**Mirapig, The Miracle Pig Pokemon.**_

_**Mirapig is the evolved form of Grumpig. Mirapig are extremely rare compared to their pre-evolutions, Spoink and Grumpig. A Mirapig will show themselves when the impossible happens, for example if two bitter enemies become friends.**_

_**Mirapig is a Psychic/Fairy Type.**_

_**This pokemon cannot be caught with a pokeball. No further data is available.**_

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

Max put his pokedex away. Miripig vanished the minute the device was tucked away.

"Wow, talk about a rare sighting." Prof. Juniper said. "Too bad no one can catch it."

"I guess Mirapig wanted to show itself due to you and Dawn becoming friends." Max said.

Prof. Juniper's private jet showed up. The three entered the aircraft and got buckled in. The plane flew off and within a few hours, the plane touched down on a far away island that had woods, grassland and a building with a side house attached to it. The three left the plane and it took off.

"You two can stay at my side house on this island." Prof. Juniper said. "The house only has two rooms, so you'll have to share a room. Don't worry, I don't mind it."

Dawn got curious about Prof. Juniper's love life. Dawn being the blunt one of the group decided to ask.

"Prof. Juniper, don't you have a boyfriend?" Dawn asked. "I see all the wolf whistles and guys drooling at you."

"Honestly, I don't have one." Prof. Juniper said. "I'm also still a virgin."

"Why's that?" Max asked.

"Let's just say my dad scares people away." Prof. Juniper said. "And not in the mean threatening way. There was this one guy that I brought home one time and my dad scared him away with his stupid corny jokes. I love my dad, but his personality makes me want to bang my head against a wall."

Max and Dawn couldn't help but laugh at Prof. Juniper's description of her dad's personality.

"Well, should we head inside?" Prof. Juniper asked.

"Sure." Max said.

The three made their way to the building and entered. The inside looked like a research lab. There were papers on the desk with legendary pokemon from all six regions. What caught Max's attention was an ursine like pokemon.

"Hey professor, what pokemon is that?" Max asked.

"That pokemon is known as the World Travel pokemon." Prof. Juniper said. "It's name is Expluranko."

"Interesting." Dawn said. "What region is it from?"

"It is said to be discovered in Kanto somewhere." Prof. Juniper said. "I don't know anything else about it. Apparently, a Travel Sphere is required to awaken Expluranko and travel to other worlds. They are extremely hard to come by."

"Maybe during our journey, we will come across one." Max said.

The three talked for hours about the world travel pokemon. After talking for a bit, the three left the lab and went to the house. Prof. Juniper made her and her guests a quick dinner. After dinner, the trio went to bed with Dawn and Max going to the guest room and Prof. Juniper going to her own room.

**That's it for chapter 32.**

**Next chapter, Prof. Juniper will catch a pokemon. Dawn and the others will also get back to collecting badges and learn more about Expluranko. Expluranko itself won't appear in this story. There will be a confrontation with Ash, May and Bianca when they see Prof. Juniper traveing with Max and Dawn. Prof. Juniper will also tell the other regional professors about not helping them against Dawn. It will just be mentioned in future chapters. I might change my mind and do one world travel chapter, but this won't turn completely into another version of my other story.**

**Bye for now.**


	33. The Clash of Teacher and Student

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dawn/Dusk's Current Team:**

**Prinplup (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Metal Claw**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Toxeon (male) Take Down, Bite, Quick Attack, Poison Fang, Sludge Bomb, Venom Drain**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Enchantée (female) Ice Beam, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Blistering Deeds**

**Elekid (male) Thunder Punch, Screech, Brick Break, Light Screen, Thunderbolt**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Eartheon (female) Bite, Headbutt, Quick Attack, Dig, Mud Bomb, Earth Power**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Magby (female) Fire Punch, Smokescreen, Brick Break, Protect, Flamethrower**

**Chapter 33. The Clash of Teacher and Student**

**With Prof. Juniper.**

The sun was beaming into Prof. Juniper's bedroom, waking up the regional professor. Prof. Juniper got out of bed to get ready for the day. She rarely had her air out of her bun, except for when she slept. With her hair down, she had long straight hair that went down all the way to her lower back. She was wearing a black tank top and blue short shorts to sleep in. Prof. Juniper could have any guy she wanted, but her dad's lame jokes turned guys off. The regional professor got her shower in and when she came out, she was wearing her regular attire and had her hair back in a bun again.

**With Dawn and Max.**

Dawn and Max were already ready and had their shower in. The two got in a session of 'fun' both last night and this morning before getting ready. A knock was heard at the door.

"Dawn, Max, time to get up." Prof. Juniper said from the other side of the door.

Dawn and Max got up from the bed and made their way to the door and opened it.

"Good morning, guys." Prof. Juniper said. "Are you two hungry?"

"Yeah." Both Dawn and Max said in unison.

The three made their way downstairs to the kitchen area. Prof. Juniper made herself and the two guests a quick breakfast. The three finished eating and put their dishes in the sink.

"What are we going to do today?" Max asked.

"Actually, I am going to show you guys around the island." Prof. Juniper said. "There are wild pokemon on this island. I want to catch one."

"Okay." Dawn said.

The three left the house with Prof. Juniper leading the way. The three made their way to the island's wooded area. There were several pokemon from all six regions roaming the area. Out of nowhere, a Prof. Juniper look-alike appeared out of nowhere. Prof. Juniper seemed to recognize this look-alike right away.

"Hi Zorua." Prof. Juniper said. "I challenge you to a battle."

The look-alike nodded and reverted to it's true form and got into a battle stance. Prof. Juiper readied her pokeball.

"Oshawott, go." Prof. Juniper said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Oshawott materialized on the battlefield.

"You may have the first move, Zorua." Prof. Juniper said.

The dark type pokemon opened his mouth and shot pulsating dark energy at Oshawott.

"Oshawott, use your scalchop to launch it back then follow up with Razor Shell." Prof. Juniper ordered.

The water type starter grabbed his scalchop and aimed it at the Dark Pulse, deflecting the move back to the sender. Zorua jumped out of the way of his own move. Oshawott followed up and struck the dark type with Razor Shell just as Zorua finished dodging his own attack.

"Oshawott, use Air Slash." Prof. Juniper ordered.

Oshawott jumped in the air with his scalchop in hand. The scalchop took in energy from the breeze, causing the weapon to glow light blue. Oshawott then shot light blue sickle like blades at Zorua. Zorua countered with Shadow Ball, causing the two moves hit and cause an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Zorua was underground.

"Flush Zorua out with Hydro Pump." Prof. Juniper ordered.

The water type ran towards the hole and shot a huge stream of pressurized water into the hole, causing Zorua to emerge from the hole in a panic.

"Now finish this up with Night Slash." Prof. Juniper ordered.

Oshawott's scalchop glowed dark purple and the water type slashed the dark type a few times. When Zorua landed on the ground, he was swirly eyed.

Prof. Juniper pulled out an empty pokeball.

"Go pokebal." Prof. Juniper said as she threw the pokeball.

The pokeball hit Zorua and a red energy enveloped the dark type and sucked it into the sphere. The ball wiggled a few times then dinged, signifying the capture. Prof. Juniper walked over and picked up the pokeball.

"I told you I'd catch you, old friend." Prof. Juniper said.

Max and Dawn walked over to the regional professor.

"Wow, Prof. Juniper, that was awesome." Max said.

"Thanks Max." Prof. Juniper said.

"How does your Oshawott know Night Slash and Air Slash?" Dawn asked.

"My Oshawott learned them as egg moves." Prof. Juniper said. "This Oshawott is by far the strongest one from my lab."

"You're telling me." Dawn said. "The Oshawott Trip has is a total wuss."

The regional professor healed and returned Oshawott to his pokeball. The three walked around the island for a bit. Dawn and Max didn't find any pokemon they wanted to catch.

"Prof. Juniper, what else do you know about Expluranko?" Max asked.

"Well, the only thing I didn't tell you guys is that Expluranko will send people that got on it's bad side to a world that is very unbearable." Prof. Juniper said. "Nothing yet is known about this world. It has no relation to the Torn World though."

"Oh, okay." Max said.

"I suppose you guys are probably tired of this island." Prof. Juniper said. "I'll call the private jet and we can get out of here."

Prof. Juniper called the private jet. The plane came into view a good half an hour later. The three boarded the plane and got buckled in.

"Before we take off, I need to make a call." Prof. Juniper said.

Prof. Juniper pulled out her PokeMobile and dialed the five other regional professors for a conference call.

**PokeMobile Activated.**

The five regional professors appeared on the screen.

"What is it, Aurea?" Prof. Rowan asked.

"I'm afraid that I'll be dropping out on the search for Dawn and Ash's missing pokemon." Prof. Juniper said. "I've been thinking and us denying someone who needs our help is totally heartless."

Prof. Oak's face turned red from anger when Prof. Juniper said this.

"Then it looks like I'll have to have my grandson, Gary and Lance help us out." Prof. Oak said.

"Me and the other regional professors will see to it that you be removed as Unova professor." Prof. Birch threatened.

"A trai-." Prof. Sycamore was cut off.

Prof. Juniper ended the call out of anger.

**PokeMobile Deactivated.**

"Those assholes." Prof. Juniper said.

"Don't feel bad, professor." Dawn said. "Oak is just pissed because he can't get any Delia."

Max and Prof. Juniper let out a laugh when Dawn said this. When the laughing died down, Prof. Juniper spoke up.

"Would it be alright if we head to Opelucid City?" Prof. Juniper asked. "My mom will be holding a pokemon doctor seminar in a couple of days. There's also a gym there too.'

"Sounds good to me." Dawn said.

"Same here." Max said.

Prof. Juniper told her pilot the destination. The plane took off and within hours, the plane touched ground. The three exited the plane and the aircraft took off. A woman that looked like Prof. Juniper came into view. She had the same light brown hair and green eyes, but her face had a few wrinkles and her hair had a few gray streaks in it. Prof. Juniper walked over and hugged the older woman.

"Hi mom." Prof. Juniper said.

"Aurea, it's been a while." The woman said.

The mother and daughter ended their hug and turned their attention to Max and Dawn.

"Guys, this is my mom, Marsha Juniper." Prof. Juniper said.

"Nice to meet you two." Marsha said.

"I'm Max Maple." Max said.

"I'm Dusk Skye." Dawn said.

Marsha looked at Dawn with a strange look. She couldn't see what her daughter and Max saw, due to there not being any trust built up nor Dawn allowing her true self to be seen by her.

"Mom, that's really her name." Prof. Juniper said.

This made Marsha relax a bit.

"What brings you here to Opelucid City?" Marsha asked.

"I've been traveling for the past couple of days.' Prof. Juniper said. "I wanted to say hi to you."

"Ah okay." Marsha said. "Sorry I haven't been around much lately. Cedric's jokes are unbearable."

Max and Dawn looked at Marsha when she said this. They were hoping that they woud never meet Prof. Juniper's dad now.

"Seriously, his jokes are so bad, he can turn an easy whore into a hard to get model." Marsha said.

"Mom, not in front of them." Prof. Juniper said.

"It's fine." Dawn said. "Your mom is pretty cool."

"See, they don't mind, Aurea." Marsha said. "Maybe you can get laid now that your dad isn't around to scare the guys away."

Prof. Juniper's face was turning red from embarrassment.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." Prof. Juniper said. "I don't do no strings attached and I don't want anybody."

"Sorry, Aurea." Marsha said. "Anyway, I'm staying at the pokemon center. You three might want to book your rooms. The place is filling up fast for the seminar."

Just as the three were about to head to the pokemon center, Dawn's Dusk cover up faded, revealing her true self to Marsha.

"Wait a minute." Marsha said. "How did you change your appearance, Dusk?"

Dawn walked up to Marsha and whispered in her ear her true name and the situation, due to them being out in public.

"Ah okay." Marsha said. "Your secret is safe with me."

The three then went to the pokemon to book their rooms. Once they were done, Prof. Juniper decided to spend some time with her mom.

"You two go ahead and go to the gym." Prof. Juniper said. "I'm going to hang out with my mom."

"Okay." Dawn said.

**With Dawn and Max.**

The couple made their way down the street to the gym. They entered the gym and mad their way to the battlefield. Dawn spoke up.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader." Dawn shouted.

A tall man with silvery white hair walked onto the battlefield. A ref took his place in the ref's area.

"What's your name?" Drayden asked.

"Dusk Skye." Dawn replied.

The ref then spoke up.

"This is an official gym battle between Gym Leader Drayden and Dusk Skye. This will be one on one match. The match will be over when the pokemon on one side is unable to battle. Trainers please choose your pokemon." The ref said.

Dawn and Drayden each readied their pokemon.

"Haxorus, go." Drayden said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Haxorus materialized on the battlefield.

"Prinplup, let's go." Dawn said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Prinplup materialized on the battlefield.

"This match is Prinplup vs Haxorus. The first move goes to Dusk Skye. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Prinplup, start off with Drill Peck." Dawn ordered.

"Haxorus, counter with Brick Break." Drayden ordered.

Prinplup turned his beak into a drill and launched himself at Haxorus. Haxorus's right fist glowed white. Haxorus's Brick Break and Prinplup's Drill Peck collided, causing an explosion. When the dust settled, both pokemon looked ready for more.

"Haxorus, use Dragon Claw." Drayden ordered.

"Counter with Hydro Pump." Dawn ordered.

Haxorus's right claws glowed green and he lunged forward and slashed the water type before he could use Hydro Pump. This made Prinplup cry out in pain. Prinplup landed on the ground, but wasn't knocked out.

"Haxorus, now use Focus Energy and Swords Dance." Drayden ordered.

"Prinplup, use Metal Claw." Dawn ordered.

Haxorus closed his eyes, focusing his energy. He was then surrounded by a ring of swords, raising his attack power. Prinplup struck the dragon type with Metal Claw, doing little damage.

"Prinplup, use a close range Hydro Pump." Dawn ordered.

"Poison Jab." Drayden ordered.

Like before, Haxorus struck before Prinplup had a chance to use Hydro Pump. Prinplus was sent flying several feet in the air. When Prinplup landed, he was still able to battle, but a purple hue showed below his eyes, signifying that he was poisoned.

"Prinplup, hang in there." Dawn said.

"Time to end this." Drayden said. "Use one last Brick Break."

"Prinplup use Metal Claw when he gets in close." Dawn ordered.

Haxorus was closing in on Prinplup fast. Instead of using Metal Claw, Prinplup was enveloped in a bluish white light. This shocked Drayden. Prinplup began to change form. A few seconds later, the light died down, revealing Empoleon. Due to it being part steel type, his poison was cured.

"Now the real match starts." Dawn said.

Dawn scanned Empoleon. Metal Claw was replaced with Steel Wing and Hydro Pump was replaced with Hydro Cannon. Dawn put her pokedex away.

"Okay Empoleon, use Steel Wing then hit it with a close range Hydro Cannon." Dawn ordered.

"Counter with Brick Break." Drayden ordered.

Empoleon's wings were enveloped in a silver metal color and he lunged forward. Haxorus's right fist glowed white and the two attacks collided, creating an explosion. Empoleon's attack overpowred Haxorus's attack. Empoleon quickly followed up and launched a giant ball of pressurized water at Haxorus, hitting the dragon type hard. The move was so strong that it sent Haxorus flying several feet in the air. Haxorus hit the wall hard. When he landed on the ground, he was swirly eyed.

"No, Haxorus." Drayden said.

"Haxorus is unable to battle. The match goes to Dusk Skye." The ref said as he raised the green flag in the air.

"Thank you, Haxorus." Drayden said. "Return for now."

Drayden returned his fainted pokemon and pulled out a badge. He walked over to Dawn and handed her the badge.

"That was a great battle, Dusk." Drayden said. "You've earned this badge fair and square."

"Thanks." Dawn said.

Dawn returned Empoleon to his pokeball. Her and Max left the gym and made their way back to the pokemon center. They met up with Prof. Juniper. Just as they were about to head to the dining room, Ash, May and Bianca decided to show up. They didn't look happy seeing Prof. Juniper hanging out with Dawn and Max.

"Prof. Juniper, what are you doing with them?" Ash asked.

"That Dusk girl can't be trusted." May added.

"Be careful, professor." Bianca said.

"I'm traveling with them." Prof. Juniper said.

The professor then turned her attention to Bianca.

"By the way, you work for my dad now." Prof. Juniper said. "He's taking over for me until I'm done traveling."

"Professor, May's right." Ash said. "She can't be trusted and she stole my pokemon."

Ash walked over and tried to put his hands on Dawn, but that ended bad for Ash. Dawn grabbed Ash and kneed him in the nuts, causing him to double over. May and Bianca tried to interfere, but that didn't end well either. Dawn grabbed the two girls by the head and rammed their foreheads together, causing both girls to grab their heads. Dawn then kicked each of the girls and Ash in the stomach really hard.

"Put your hands on me again, and you'll be buried right next to your dead overgrown chicken." Dawn said.

Dawn and her two other group members left the scene.

**With Brock.**

Brock arrived in Opelucid City from his plane. He left the aircraft and made his way to the pokemon center. Once he entered, he rushed to the counter where Nurse Joy was standing.

"Nurse Joy, our hearts we-OUCH!" Brock was cut off.

Crogunk used Poison Jab on Brock and dragged him away, causing Nurse Joy to sweat drop. Brock did eventually get a room and sign up for the seminar for pokemon doctors.

**That's it for chapter 33.**

**Next chapter, Dawn will get her revenge on Brock.**

**Bye for now.**


	34. Torturing the DIT

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks guys for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. It means a lot.**

**Here's a quick Q&A.**

**Q: Mega Charizard X: Will Brock get redeemed and feel guilty about his contribution to Dawn's betrayal?**

**A: No, I don't plan on Brock being one of the people redeeming himself.**

**Q: Mega Charizard X: Will Serena be in this fic, due to her being jealous of Ash being with May?**

**A: No. Serena has no clue where Ash is prior to the XY anime series.**

**Q: Guest: Why don't you add Misty, Lyra, the guy with the Totodile, Ritchie, Casey and others?**

**A: I don't add most of the others because Lyra and the guy with the Totodile didn't know Ash and Dawn all that well. I didn't add Misty because Misty has never met Dawn and is too busy taking care of the Cerulean Gym. I don't like Ritchie, Casey or any of Ash's other friends that much, so that's the reason for their absence.**

**I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dawn/Dusk's Current Team:**

**Empoleon (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Cannon, Ice Beam, Scald, Steel Wing**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Toxeon (male) Take Down, Bite, Quick Attack, Poison Fang, Sludge Bomb, Venom Drain**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Enchantée (female) Ice Beam, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Blistering Deeds**

**Elekid (male) Thunder Punch, Screech, Brick Break, Light Screen, Thunderbolt**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Eartheon (female) Bite, Headbutt, Quick Attack, Dig, Mud Bomb, Earth Power**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Magby (female) Fire Punch, Smokescreen, Brick Break, Protect, Flamethrower**

**Chapter 34. Torturing the D.I.T**

**With Ash and May.**

Ash and May had recovered from being attacked by Dusk. Bianca was in her room and couldn't believe that Prof. Juniper was traveling with the girl that beat her up twice now.

"I can't believe Prof. Juniper just stood there while Dusk assaulted us like that." May said.

"This is getting out of hand big time." Ash said.

"Let's go find them and put an end to this shit now." May said.

Ash and May got up and left the room. They made their way down the corridor to the lobby where they saw one person that could cheer them up.

"Brock!" Ash and May cheered in unison.

The two approached the D.I.T

"Guys, it's great to see you." Brock said. "How are you holding up with everything that's going on?"

"I'm hanging in as best as I can." Ash replied. "That Dusk girl is really getting on my nerves though."

"What did she do now?" Brock asked.

"Ash tried to get the pokemon she stole from him and she ended up beating us up again." May replied.

"This needs to stop." Brock said in his serious stone.

Before anyone else to say anything, Prof. Juniper and her mom entered the lobby of the pokemon center. Brock's shut eyes were replaced with pink hearts as he got down on one knee and grabbed Prof. Juniper's hands.

"My dear Juniper, our worlds have been brought together at last." Brock said. "I'd be honored if you went to dinner with me tonight."

Prof. Juniper didn't know how to react, but luckily her mom did.

"Mr. Hawkins, get your grubby hands off of my daughter." Marsha said calmly. "You're here for a seminar, not a late night fuck."

Brock immediately let go of Prof. Juniper's hands.

"Sorry Mrs. Juniper." Brock said.

This didn't last long however. Dawn and Max walked into the lobby. Brock not being aware that Dawn was hiding in her Dusk persona, ended up getting the hearts in his eyes again. Before anyone could stop him, he got to one knee and grabbed Dusk's hands.

"My dear lady, wo-OUCH OOH OOH OUCH!" Brock was cut off.

Dawn punched, slapped, kicked, twisted, kneed, and elbowed Brock several times.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME, YOU FUCKING BACKSTABBING PERVERT!" Dawn shouted.

Brock and the others were shaking in fear when Dawn did this to Brock. Prof. Juniper knew not to try and break them up, due to her being on Dawn's bad side not too long ago. The professor had an idea though.

"Mom, Max and Dusk, I have a plan." Prof. Juniper said.

The four left the lobby to discuss their plan. Ash and May went over to help their downed friend.

**With Dawn's Group.**

The four entered Prof. Juniper's room and sat down.

"Dawn, I know you want to get back at them." Prof. Juniper said. "I hate pervs like him, so I want in on this too. The plan is, we're both going to accept Brock's dinner invitation tonight."

Max's facial expression went from interested to angry, but Prof. Juniper continued.

"I'm going to need someone to distract Ash." Prof. Juniper said. "Max, I'm going to need your Duskull and Ralt's help and I'll have my Zorua morph into Ash."

Max's facial expression changed back to normal.

"I can do that." Max said.

"Good." Prof. Juniper said. "Mom, you distract Ash and May."

"Okay." Marsha said.

Prof. Juniper went over the plan with the group. Things were all set.

**With Brock.**

Brock was in his room when there was a knock on his door. A letter was slid under the door. Brock made his way over to the door and grabbed the letter.

**Letter Start.**

Dear Brock Hawkins,

Dusk Skye and I have had a change of heart. We would be glad to go out to dinner with you tonight, but you have to take both of us. There's a suit hanging on the other side of the door that should fit you. Meet us in the lobby in a half an hour.

Yours truly,

Prof. Aurea Juniper

**Letter End.**

Brock was happy to say the least. He had a dinner date with two beautiful girls. Brock opened the door, grabbed the suit and went to the bathroom to get ready.

**With Ash and May.**

Ash and May were in their room when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ash asked.

"It's Marsha." Marsha replied through the door. "I just want to talk."

Ash made his way to the door and let the older woman in.

"I'd like to apologize for my daughter's behavior." Marsha said. "As you know, I'm a pokemon doctor. If you want, we can go out to the practice field and I can show you two some rare pokemon."

This perked Ash up.

"Sure. I'd love to see your pokemon." Ash said.

"I'm in." May said.

"Let's go then." Marsha said.

Marsha and the two trainers left the room and made their way out back, clearing the coast so that they wouldn't see Brock.

**With Dawn and Prof. Juniper.**

Dawn was in her Dusk persona. She had her hair down and was wearing a dark blue long dress for her date. Prof. Juniper decided to put her hair into a ponytail and she was wearing a green long dress for the date. The two were standing in the lobby waiting for Brock to arrive. Finally, Brock entered the lobby and was wearing a sky blue suit and a black dress shirt underneath.

"Wow, you two look lovely." Brock said.

"Thanks." Dusk forced out.

"Thank you." Prof. Juniper said. "Well, shall we?"

"We shall." Brock said.

Brock walked ahead of the two. Prof. Juniper quickly pulled out a communicator.

"Mom, are Ash and May fast asleep?" Prof. Juniper whispered.

"Yes." Marsha replied over the intercom.

Dawn did the same thing.

"Max, are you at the restaurant and are you invisible?" Dawn whispered.

"Yes." Max aaid.

Once everything was in place, Dawn and Prof. Juniper put their radios away. the D.I.T led the two girls down the street. The three entered a restaurant that appeared to be high end. Due to Prof. Juniper being famous, they didn't have to wait for a table. The three were seated at a round table for three. Once the three ordered and received their meal, it was time for the real fun to begin.

"Max, are you ready?" Dawn whispered into her radio.

"Yeah." An invisible Max whispered back.

"Are you alright, Dusk?" Brock asked.

"I'm fine." Dawn replied.

Max took a small bit of itching powder he received from Prof. Juniper and put it down the back of Brock's shirt. The D.I.T began scratching his back. An invisible Ralts used Psychic and put itching powder down Brock's pants while he was busy scratching his back. The itching sensation started in Brock's pants, causing the D.I.T to rub his leg together to relieve the irritation. Brock's dates were doing all they could not to bust out laughing at Brock's current misfortunes. Prof. Juniper had another plan.

"Brock, close your eyes and relax." Prof. Juniper said.

Brock shut his already shut eyes. Dawn spoke into the radio again.

"Max, put the laxatives into his meal." Dawn whispered.

Max complied poured a clear substance into Brock's food.

"Now Brock, would you like me to feed you?" Prof. Juniper asked seductively.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Brock said excitedly.

The regional professor walked over, grabbed a pillow and sat on Brock's lap. She grabbed the fork and picked up a piece of food.

"Open wide, Brocky." Prof. Juniper said seductively.

Brock opened his mouth and the regional professor fed the D.I.T the tainted food. Prof. Juniper fed him a few more bites before she got off of his lap and sat back down at her regular spot. Brock began to dance around in his chair. Not only from the itching, but now he had the runs really bad.

"Oh, my Arceus, I don't feel good." Brock said.

Brock began to fart loudly and without warning, he began shitting his pants, stinking up the restaurant. Prof. Juniper and Dawn got up.

"Your day is about to get worse, Brock." Dawn said.

The news crew entered the restaurant. A news reporter spoke up.

"Hello all, this is Samantha James from Unova News 3." The news reporter said. "I'm here with the famous Prof. Juniper in Opelucid City. She has something to show the world."

Prof. Juniper took out a piece of technology and plugged it into the news camera. The feed showed all of Brock's failed attempts at getting women. Most scenes involved touching without permission. When scenes ended, the news reporter spoke up again.

"What a bombshell." The news reporter said. "Former Pewter City gym leader and Pokemon Doctor in Training, Brock Hawkins have been getting away with touching and sexually harassing women all over the pokemon world."

Marsha Juniper walked into the restaurant and approached the still suffering Brock.

"Mr. Hawkins, you're hereby banned from becoming a pokemon doctor." Marsha said. "I hope you enjoy swimming in your own shit."

Mr. Goodshow walked into the restaurant with an Officer Jenny by his side.

"Brock Hawkins, you're hereby stripped of your trainer's license." Mr. Goodshow said. "You are to report back to Kanto right away."

Dawn was the next to approach.

"This will teach you to be a useless backstabber." Dawn said.

Dawn gave brocka swift kick to the head, knocking him out. Officer Jenny had to have Psychic pokemon carry Brock out, because no one wanted to touch Brock with all the shit in his pants. Everyone went back to the pokemon center. Ash and May had woken up, but didn't remember what happened prior to being knocked out.

With Dawn and Max.

Dawn and Max kissed each other goodnight after a session of 'fun'. Max fell asleep right away.

"Kenny, your ass is next." Dawn said before falling asleep.

**That's it for chapter 34.**

**Next chapter, Dawn and her group will head to the next city to get the next badge. We will check in on Delia, Norman and Caroline.**

**Bye for now.**


	35. Dethroning the Mine King

**Hello all, midnghtrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter guys. I had this strong urge to start my own AshxHarem story and needed to put the ideas down in writing while they were fresh in my head. Thanks for being patient. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dawn/Dusk's Current Team:**

**Empoleon (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Cannon, Ice Beam, Scald, Steel Wing**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Enchantée (female) Ice Beam, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Blistering Deeds**

**Toxeon (male) Take Down, Bite, Quick Attack, Poison Fang, Sludge Bomb, Venom Drain**

**Elekid (male) Thunder Punch, Screech, Brick Break, Light Screen, Thunderbolt**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Eartheon (female) Bite, Headbutt, Quick Attack, Dig, Mud Bomb, Earth Power**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Magby (female) Fire Punch, Smokescreen, Brick Break, Protect, Flamethrower**

**Chapter 35. Dethroning the Mine King**

**The Next Day.**

**With Dawn's Group.**

Dawn, Max and Prof. Juniper stood outside of the pokemon center.

"Hey Dusk, the next gym badge you should go for is the Quake Badge." Prof. Juniper said. "His name is Clay and he uses ground types."

"That sounds like a good idea." Dawn said. "I'll just switch out Tepig and Toxeo for Mamoswine and Lopunny."

"I need to call home and check on mom and dad anyway. I'll also call Delia." Max said.

Max pulled out his Xtransceiver.

**Xtransceiver Activated.**

Norman and Caroline appeared on the screen.

"Hi son, how are things going?" Norman asked.

"Things are good, dad." Max said. "I called because Dawn wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Norman said.

Dawn took the device from Max.

"Hi Dawn, what do you need?" Caroline asked.

"I'm going to send Tepig and Toxeon back for Lopunny, Mamoswine and Raichu." Dawn said.

"You know the drill." Norman said.

Dawn put the two pokeballs on the mini transporter. They were sucked away by an electrical current and replaced with three pokeballs.

"The transfer is complete." Norman said. "What else is new you guys?"

"Prof. Juniper is on our side now." Max said.

"She's traveling with us too." Dawn added.

Norman and Caroline's jaw dropped at this new news.

"May we speak to her?" Caroline asked once she got out of her shock.

The regional professor heard Caroline and she came into the picture.

"Hi, Prof. Juniper." Norman said. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Prof. Juniper said. "What did you need to speak to me about?"

"We just want you to keep good on being on my son and Dawn's side." Norman said.

"If you even think of betraying my son and Dawn, your ass will will be laying in a hospital bed before you can give out another pokemon." Caroline said coldly.

Prof. Juniper cringed. She knew better than to get on the bad side of a pissed off mother.

"You have my word." Prof. Juniper said. "I'll help them as best as I can."

"Good." Norman said. "Well, we have to go now."

The screen went blank. Max dialed the next number. Delia appeared on the screen. She smiled when she saw Dawn and Max.

"Hi, it's been awhile." Delia said. "Is everything going alright?"

"Yeah, they are." Dawn said. "We got Prof. Juniper on our side now."

"That's good." Delia said. "I already knew because Oak sent me a letter telling me about it and trying to talk me into siding with him and the other professors."

"That guy will never learn." Max said. "How are you doing otherwise, Delia?"

"I'm doing well." Delia said. "I just miss Ash."

"I hate to break it to you, Delia, but your son is making it more and more likely that you won't have grandchildren." Dawn said. "He tried putting his hands on me, so I beat him up."

Delia had a blank expression on her face from what Dawn just told her. She took a deep breath and spoke again.

"If he makes you mad again, just tell him to go change his underwear." Delia said.

Dawn and the others couldn't help but let out a laugh at this. Max had met Delia prior to the betrayal, so he knew the inside joke.

"I'll do that." Dawn said.

"Thanks Dawn." Delia said. "I need to get back to sewing, so I'll talk to you guys later."

The screen went blank.

**Xtransciever Deactivated.**

"Okay, now that we have that over with, I'll call the jet to take us to Driftveil City" Prof. Juniper said.

Prof. Juniper pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Ten minutes later, the jet came into view and the three boarded the aircraft. Once they were buckled in, Prof. Juniper told the pilot the location of choice. The plane took off and an hour later, the plane touched down in Driftveil City. The group of three exited the jet and it took off.

"Okay guys, I'll go book the rooms at the pokemon center and you guys can go to the gym." Prof. Juniper said.

"Okay." Dawn said.

Prof. Juniper took off towards the pokemon center. Dawn and Max looked at the pokeav to locate the gym. Once they found the location, the couple took off in the direction of the gym. As they were walking down the street, the two heard a very familiar voice.

"Out of my way out of my way out of my way out of my way." Bianca said repeatedly in one sentence.

Bianca came running into the scene in a hurry. Dawn hated Bianca, due to her being o annoying. Dawn put her leg out as Bianca got closer.

"Out of my way out of my wa-AHHHH!" Bianca was cut off by being tripped.

The blond haired girl flew into the air and landed hard on her face.

"OW!" Bianca cried.

"Hahaha!" Dawn busted out laughing.

"It really hurts." Bianca said as she lay face first.

"Dusk, was that necessary?" Max asked.

"Serves her right to be in a hurry." Dawn said. "Oh well for her."

Dawn and Max left the scene with a crying Bianca still laying on the ground. The two continued to walk when they approached a mine. Max's curious nature got the better of him and he entered the mine.

"Hey, wait for me." Dawn said.

Dawn was pissed that Max just took off without her. She entered the mine and finally caught up with Max. The lighting was very dim and the air was really dry. There were dim lamps hanging on the walls of the mine, giving people some lighting.

"Why did you take off like that?" Dawn asked.

"Sorry." Max said. "I got curious because there might be pokemon fossils in here."

This seemed to calm Dawn down a bit.

"I guess you're right." Dawn said. "I'd love to have a prehistoric pokemon."

"Me too." Max said. "I want a Tyrunt."

"What the hell is a Tyrunt?" Dawn asked.

"It's a prehistoric pokemon from Kalos." Max said. "But there might be Kalos fossils here, which would kick ass."

"Are there any other Kalos prehistoric pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Max said. "The other one is Amaura, a rock/ice type."

"That sounds like a cool pokemon for me then." Dawn said.

"Then let's explore." Max said.

The two ventured deeper into the mine. Several cave dwelling pokemon were roaming around from Aron, Graveler, Zubat, and Sableye. The couple left the pokemon alone and continued walking. After twenty minutes of exploring the mine, the two came to a fork path.

"Which way should we go?" Dawn asked.

"I say we go to the right." Max suggested.

"Okay." Dawn said.

The two took the path on the right and began walking down that tunnel. The lighting was much more dark.

"Dawn, you should stay close." Max said. "I don't want to get separated."

"Good idea." Dawn said.

Dawn grabbed Max's hand, causing both of them to blush. It was too dark to see though. The two walked down the tunnel hand and hand. The two came to a dead end with a small crevice to the right. The crevice was just big enough for one of them to fit into.

"Dawn, I'm going to go through that crevice and explore." Max said. "I'll be right back."

"Stay safe." Dawn said.

The two shared a kiss before Max crawled into the crevice.

**With Max.**

Max continued to crawl through the little space. After getting through the space, Max entered a circular like room. There was absolutely no lighting, so Max pulled out his flashlight to survey the surroundings. In the room was a very old shovel. The ground was made entirely of dirt. Max walked around the four hundred square foot room. The ground was uneven, causing Max to become curious. Max grabbed one of his pokeballs and readied it.

"Eartheon, come on out." Max said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

The ground type materialized in front of Max.

"Eartheon, can you use Dig on the ground, please?" Max asked.

"Earth." The ground type said and nodded.

Eartheon began digging on the uneven parts of the ground. This went on for ten minutes. After digging three feet into the ground, Eartheon stopped what she was doing and grabbed three items with her mouth and brought them up to Max.

"Eartheon, you found something. Good job." Max said as he praised his ground type.

Max used the flashlight on the items. The first item looked like an old skin sail. The other looked to be an old jaw skeleton, and the last one looked to be that of an old bird.

"Wow, these are pokemon fossils." Max said.

Max put the items into his backpack and returned Eartheon to her pokeball. He went back into the crevice and began crawling back.

**With Dawn and Max.**

Dawn was waiting patiently for Max to get back. She started to get worried, but that all changed when she heard him crawling back to where she was standing when he got back, Dawn spoke.

"Did you find anything?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I found three pokemon fossils." Max replied.

"Awesome." Dawn said. "Let's get out of here and check them out."

"You two ain't goin anywhere." A man with a gruff voice and southern accent said.

The man in question came into view. The man had a white cowboy hat, mining clothes, fair skin, brown hair and brown eyes.

"You two whippersnappers are gonna give me them fossils." The man said.

Dawn not liking being told what to do was the first to speak up.

"Who the hell are you?" Dawn asked. "We found those fossils fare and square, so kiss our ass."

"For your information, young lady, I'm Clay." The man known as Clay said. "I run this here mine. Anything found here belongs to me and must be returned, so hand the fossils over."

"No." Dawn said.

"Then I guess I have no other choice then to make you whippersnappers obey me." Clay said. "Come with me and we'll have a battle over them there fossils."

The two followed Clay out of the tunnel. After weaving through the mind and going down an elevator, the three walked onto an underground battlefield. Clay made his way to his end of the battlefield. A man wearing a hard hat appeared and took the ref's area. He had the red and green flags. Max went into the bleachers. Dawn stood on her end of the battlefield.

"Little girl, what is your name?" Clay asked.

"Dusk Skye." Dawn said.

The ref then spoke up.

"This is an official gym battle between Driftveil City Gym Leader Clay and Dusk Skye." The ref said. "This will be a two on two battle, with only the challenger being allowed to switch out. The match will be over when all pokemon on one side are unable to battle. There is also the added stipulation that if the challenger loses, she must return the fossils she foud. Trainers, please choose your first pokemon."

Dawn and Clay readied their first pokeballs.

"Krokarok, go." Clay said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

The ground/dark type materialized on the battlefield.

"Empoleon, let's go." Dawn said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Empoleon materialized on the battlefield.

"This round is Krokarok vs Empoleon. Challenger gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Empoleon, use Steam Decoy then finish this off with Ice Beam." Dawn ordered.

"Start off with Dragon Claw." Clay ordered.

Krokarok being faster, lunged at Empoleon with his claws glowing green. Empoleon began to form a beam of ice in his mouth. Krokarok hit Empoleon, but he did nothing, but hurt his claws. Empoleon fired the beam of ice then shot very hot water at the ice, causing the room to steam up and the ice to melt. This caused everyone to not be able to see what was happening on the battlefield. Through the thick fog, there was a blue glow. Shortly after, a thud was heard. When the steam finally cleared, Krokarok lay on the field, swirly eyed with a puddle of water and ice below him.

"Krokarok is unable to battle. Empoleon wins." The ref said as he raised the green flag in the air.

"Krokarok, return." Clay said as he returned his ground type.

"Clay, please choose your final pokemon." The ref said.

Clay readied his last pokeball.

"Krookodile, go." Clay said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

An even bigger version of Krokarok materialized on the battlefield.

"This match is Krookodile vs Empoleon. Clay gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Krookodile, start this off with Dig." Clay ordered.

"Empoleon, plug that hole with a Water Pulse and Ice Beam combo." Dawn ordered.

Clay had made a huge mistake and he knew it. Krookodile had already dug underground. Empoleon fired an sphere of water into the hole and followed it up with Ice Beam, trapping Krookodile in the hole. Krookodile did manage to escape the hole, but his tail was frozen solid, causing the dark/ground type to scream in pain. Clay couldn't take it.

"I forfeit." Clay said.

"Gym leader Clay has forfeited the match, which means that the winner is Dusk Skye." The ref said as he raised the green flag in the air.

Clay quickly took out the Quake Badge and tossed it to Dawn, which she caught.

"Take the badge and the fossils." Clay said. "My pokemon needs my help."

The fully evolved pokemon was in so much pain from the combo move. Tears were coig down his face. The gym leader and the ref quickly grabbed Krookodile and rushed him out of the mine. Dawn and Max left shortly after.

**That's it for chapter 35.**

**Next chapter, we will learn the fate of Clay's Krookodile. We will also have the restoration of the fossils.**

**Bye for now.**


	36. Fate of the Croc

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks everybody for waiting patiently for a new chapter. I've finally finished my original story, so now I'll be able to update this story more often again. This chapter is going to be just a short filler chapter, but for you Dusk fans, I have a surprise for you in this chapter as well. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Dawn/Dusk's Current Team:**

**Empoleon (male) Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Cannon, Ice Beam, Scald, Steel Wing**

**Lopunny (female) Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Attract**

**Mamoswine (male) Ice Shard, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake, Protect**

**Togekiss (female) Air Slash, Sky Attack, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Light Screen**

**Marowak (female) Headbutt, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Hidden Power**

**Stantler (male) Take Down, Stomp, Zen Headbutt, Jump Kick, Hypnosis, Calm Mind**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Pachirisu (male) Spark, Quick Attack, Swift, Discharge, Hidden Power**

**Quilava (male) Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Rollout, Smokescreen, Swift, Dig, Sunny Day**

**Tepig (male) Tackle, Ember, Rollout, Flame Charge, Defense Curl**

**Enchantée (female) Ice Beam, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Blistering Deeds**

**Toxeon (male) Take Down, Bite, Quick Attack, Poison Fang, Sludge Bomb, Venom Drain**

**Elekid (male) Thunder Punch, Screech, Brick Break, Light Screen, Thunderbolt**

**Max's Current Team:**

**Ralts (female) Psychic, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Totodile (female) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Crunch, Slash, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Attract**

**Snivy (male) Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Calm Mind, Coil,**

**Duskull (male) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray,**

**Axew (male) Slash, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Leer,**

**Eartheon (female) Bite, Headbutt, Quick Attack, Dig, Mud Bomb, Earth Power**

**With Norman and Caroline:**

**Whismur (male) Pound, Uproar, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Shadow Ball**

**Magby (female) Fire Punch, Smokescreen, Brick Break, Protect, Flamethrower**

**Chapter 36. Fate of the Croc**

**With Dawn and Max.**

Dawn and Max were making their way back to the pokemon center after the impromptu gym battle.

"Man Dawn, you have some weird luck with pokemon." Max said. "First, you killed May's Blaziken, now you injured a Krookodile."

"It's not my fault he challenged me for those fossils." Dawn said. "If you're trying to make me feel guilty, you're wasting your time."

"Let's just get to the pokemon center to meet up with Prof. Juniper." Max said.

The rest of the walk was completely silent. The two reached the pokemon center and entered where Prof. Juniper was waiting. Clay was also there talking to Nurse Joy.

"Hi, you two." Prof. Juniper greeted.

"Hey, professor." Max said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good." Prof. Juniper said. "I've got the rooms booked. Here are your keys."

Prof. Juniper handed Dawn and Max their matching room keys. Clay turned his attention to Dawn and Max.

"Little girl, you better hope my Krookodile makes it." Clay said. "If he don't then I aitn't got a choice but to have your trainer's license revoked."

This made Dawn mad. It also brought back the recent memories from the grand festival.

"Fuck off, old man." Dawn said. "You're the one that challenged me for those fossils. If you would've just went and played shuffleboard or whatever old people like you do for fun, then you wouldn't be standing her whining like a damn kid. Go by a pacifier or something. If you can't afford it, go suck your thumb."

Nurse Joy, and a few roaming trainer's jaws dropped when Dawn just laid into the gym leader. Max and Prof. Juniper were the only ones that have seen Dawn's Dusk personality at it's worse. The gym leader made a huge mistake by threatening to have her license revoked. Unbeknownst to Clay, Dawn could also hit hard physically.

"Now you listen here, little girl." Clay said. "You give back them there fossils and that there badge."

Clay proceeded to grab Dawn, but that's when things got bad for Clay. Dawn kicked Clay in the nuts really hard, causing him to scream in pain and grab his sacred region. Dawn then headbutted Clay in the head. She then grabbed one of the chairs in the waiting area and started beating the gym leader with that. When Dawn finished, she tossed the chair to the side. A dazed Clay lay on the floor shaking in fear.

"Touch me again and you'll be in the same situation with your ugly ass croc, old man." Dawn said. "Max, let's go."

With that, Dawn and Max left the lobby with Prof. Juniper in tow. Once they were out of site, Prof. Juniper stopped them.

"I normally would tell you to calm down, but I found it rather entertaining that you beat Clay up." Prof. Juniper said.

"Don't suck up to me." Dawn said. "That guy got me so riled up I can hit somebody else."

"Dawn, I'm not sucking up to you." Prof. Juniper said. "I don't like Clay myself. He's very stingy with his fossils. When I was younger, my parents took me on a tour of Clay's mine. I've always wanted a Plume Fossil, so that I could have an Archen. During the tour, I got lost from my parents and I came across this room. I found a Sail Fossil, a Jaw Fossil and a Plume Fossil. I was so excited. My parents were happy for me, but Clay wouldn't let me keep them. I was so sad and cried all the way home."

Max was shocked about this. He had found the same fossils a bit ago.

"Professor, come to our room." Max said. "I think I might have found the exact same fossils you found a long time ago."

This put a smile on the professor's face.

"Okay." Prof. Juniper said.

Dawn, Max and Prof. Juniper entered the room to discuss the fossils further.

**With Ash and May.**

Ash and May were walking along the city famous for it's mine.

"Hey Ash, you ready to challenge the gym?" May asked.

"I sure am." Ash said. "I just hope that I can focus."

"Ash, I know you're worried about Brock." May said. "I'm worried about him too. He didn't deserve to be forced to go back to Kanto and have his license taken away. I can't believe those two tramps."

"Let's just go to the pokemon center and get a room." Ash said.

"Okay." May said.

The two made their way down the road to the pokemon center. The two entered the lobby where a not so happy Nurse Joy was standing.

"Nurse Joy, what's wrong?" May asked in a worried tone.

Nurse Joy told Ash and May about what happened with Dawn (Dusk to Ash and May). Also, the incident with Clay's Krookodile. This made the couple very angry.

"That girl needs to pay." May said with venom in her voice. "She killed my Blaziken, and now a gym leader pokemon is fighting for his life."

"Where is Dusk's room?" Ash asked coldly. "I'm going to confront her."

Nurse Joy got a worried expression when Ash said this.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nurse Joy said.

Nurse Joy told Ash and May about the part where Dawn beat up Clay and sent him back to the gym in fear over the fossils.

"Well, I don't care." Ash said coldly. "Where is her room?"

"It's the eighth room down the corridor on the left." Nurse Joy said. "Would you two like a room?"

"Sure." Ash and May said in unison.

Ash gave Nurse Joy his pokedex and she typed in his info. She then gave the two their room keys.

"May, let's go." Ash said.

The two left the lobby and made their way down the corridor to confront their enemies.

**With Dawn's Group.**

Dawn was sitting next to Max on the bed and Prof. Juniper was sitting on the chair. Max pulled out the three fossils from his bag, causing Prof. Juniper's jaw to drop.

"Those are indeed the three fossils I was forced to return." Prof. Juniper said.

This was one of the few times where Dawn actually felt bad. She grabbed the Plume Fossil, stood up and approached Prof. Juniper.

"I believe this fossil belongs to you, professor." Dawn said. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. There's only one of the three fossils I want anyway."

Prof. Juniper was touched by this. She pulled Dawn into a hug, but surprisingly, Dawn actually returned the affection.

"Thank you so much, Dawn." Prof. Juniper said.

"No problem." Dawn said. "I want an Amaura, so I'll take the Sail Fossil."

"Sweet, I'll get my Tyrunt." Max said.

Their moment was interrupted when a loud knock was heard.

"Dusk, open this door, right now." Ash demanded through the door.

"Bring my brother out while you're at it." May added.

Dawn felt herself getting angry again. She had already beat up the gym leader. Prof. Juniper stepped in before Dawn could even think of walking to the door.

"I'll talk to them." Prof. Juniper offered.

"Okay." Dawn said.

Prof. Juniper made her way to the door and opened it, revealing an angry Ash and May.

"Guys, what do you need?" Prof. Juniper asked politely.

"We want to know why Dusk beat up that gym leader and hurt his Krookodile." Ash replied.

"Those fossils don't belong to her." May added.

Prof. Juniper being as smart as she was, managed to come up with an idea.

"You're right, May." Prof. Juniper said. "As regional professor, it is my responsibility to help keep the region at peace. I'll talk to Dusk and have the badge and fossils returned. Is there anything else I can do for you two?"

"That will be all." Ash said. "Thank you, professor."

May wasn't satisfied yet though.

"Wait, we want you to pay for our dinner date tonight." May demanded.

This gave Prof. Juniper an idea.

"Consider it done." Prof. Juniper said. "I'll even have some nice clothes for you two delivered to your room."

This was more than enough to satisfy Ash and May. The two left. Prof. Juniper watched, so that she would know which room they were in. Once Ash and May entered their room, Prof. Juniper shut the door.

"You don't have to give anything back." Prof. Juniper said.

"I so want to get them back." Dawn said. "Professor, I want to ruin their date."

"So do I." Max said. "I have just the thing to ruin their lives."

"How?" Dawn asked.

"I'm going to hack each of their trainer profiles and edit their pictures." Max said.

Max pulled out his tablet and went to the trainer's database page. He put in a few numbers into the address bar and put in another code. He then typed Ash's first and last name. Ash's profile came up. It had the option to edit his info. Dawn wanted in, so she took the tablet from Max. Dawn went onto a separate website and downloaded a picture of a pair of stained tighty whiteys. She went into a drawing app on the tablet and drew a set of eyes, a nose and a mouth onto the pair of underwear. She went back into Ash's profile and hit the modify picture part. She placed the pair of underwear over face. She hit save picture. Ash's profile picture now reflected him wearing his hat with the pair of underwear covering his face. Dawn went to Ash's interest section and typed in that he loves to sniff underwear and be read bedtime stories. Dawn hit save. Dawn next went to May's profile and went to another site and downloaded a picture of a Miltank's nose and ears. Dawn went back to May's profile and placed the ears and nose onto May's photo and saved it. Dawn next went to May's bio and wrote in that she wants to grow big and fat and mate with a Snorlax. Once everything was saved, Dawn handed Max his tablet back.

"I wonder will anybody see those changes." Max wondered.

"I hope so." Dawn said.

Prof. Juniper pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Max. The next part of the plan involved Ralts teleporting Max into Ash and May's room while they were gone. Max placed the contents of the item given to him by Prof. Juniper into Ash's underwear and inside of May's socks. Once Max was done, he was teleported out of the room just as Ash and May were opening the door.

**Time Skip.**

**Two Hours Later.**

**With Ash and May.**

Ash and May were walking down the street towards the restaurant. Prof. Juniper kept her word on making the reservation and paying for the tab in advance.

"I can't believe we get a free meal on Prof. Juniper." Ash said.

"I know." May said. "Perhaps we were a bit too hard on her."

Unbeknown to them, they were being followed by an invisible Dawn, Max and Prof. Juniper with the help of Ralts, Duskull and Zorua. Ash and May entered the restaurant where they were immediately led to a table for two. A heavyset waiter with brown hair and tan skin walked up.

"Hi, can I get you two something to drink?" The waiter asked.

"A soda pop, please." May said.

"I'll have the same." Ash added.

The man wrote down the orders on his notepad.

"I'll be back in a bit." The waiter said.

The waiter left. Immediately, May started rubbing her feet against the ground and held onto the sides of the chair. Ash wasn't doing any better. He began rubbing his butt against the chair to get rid of an itch. The itching was also in his crotch area, making him even more uncomfortable.

"I itch really bad." Ash whined.

"My feet itch." May said. "I don't know how much I can take."

An invisible Dawn and Max were rolling on the floor cracking up. Two female trainers entered the restaurant. They appeared to be just a couple of years older than Ash and May.

"Hey, that underwear guy and that cow chick are dating." One of the girls said.

"You're right, Bridgett." The other girl said. "I think May wants that Ash guy to be her Snorlax."

Both girls, Max and Dawn laughed so hard at this. Ash and May didn't hear the gossip, due to it being a fair distance away from them and the fact that they were busy scratching themselves.

Ash and May were both sweating bullets now. Ash was now using one of his elbows to scratch. May had taken both hers and Ash's water and dumped both glasses on her feet, but the itching didn't stop.

"Someone put itching powder in out clothes." Ash said as he continued to scratch himself.

"Let's get out of here before I cut my feet off." May said.

"Good idea." Ash said.

Both Ash and May got up and ran out of the restaurant as fast as they could. Ralts teleported Dawn's group back to the pokemon center.

**With Dawn's Group.**

Dawn, Max and Prof. Juniper appeared back in their room. The three finished laughing.

"Wow, that was funny as hell." Dawn said. "I think I enjoyed that more than beating them up."

"Those two won't be having any 'fun' for awhile." Prof. Juniper said.

"Now Ash is going to have to hear May whine about her feet all night." Max said.

Prof. Juniper was quick to change the subject though.

"Hey guys, let's say we get back to what we were talking about prior to those two interrupting us." Prof. Juniper suggested. "I have a portable fossil reviver with me. I want to revive my Archen. Would you like me to revive your Amaura and Tyrunt?"

"Sure." Dawn and Max said in unison.

Prof. Juniper pulled out a device that was three feet tall and four feet wide. It was mostly gray in color and it was an oval like shape. There was a round silver spot in the center where the fossil is to be placed. On the front right o the machine is a green button with the word revive above it.

"So, who wants to go first?" Prof. Juniper asked. "I can only do one at a time."

Before Max could speak up, Dawn spoke.

"You go first, professor." Dawn said. "You've waited long enough to get your dream pokemon. Max, you can go second because you found the fossils. I can go last."

Max and Prof. Juniper couldn't help but smile at Dawn's maturity. They really enjoyed seeing Dawn's softer side.

"That's fine with me." Max said.

Prof. Juniper took her Plume Fossil and placed it on the silver round thing and hit the revive button. The fossil began to glow a bright yellow color. The fossil began to grow and change shape. After a minute, the light died down, revealing a bird with a red head, big white eyes and a black dot, blue and red feathers on the neck, weak looking wings, skinny legs and talons.

"Archen!" The prehistoric pokemon squawked.

Prof. Juniper couldn't help but smile.

"Archeon, nice to meet you." Prof. Juniper said.

The first bird pokemon ran off of the machine and began nuzzling Prof. Juniper's leg.

"You're an affectionate one." Prof. Juniper said. "You must be male."

The newly revived pokemon nodded. Prof. Juniper knelt down.

"Would you like to come with me?" Prof. Juniper asked.

The prehistoric pokemon nodded. Prof. Juniper then pulled out an empty pokeball.

"Go pokeball." Prof. Juniper said as she threw the pokeball.

Archeon was enveloped in a red energy and sucked into the sphere. The ball pinged, signifying the capture.

"Yes, I got my dream pokemon." Prof. Juniper said.

"Congrats, professor." Dawn said.

Max was next to put his fossil on the machine. He hit the button and the same thing happened. When the light died down, a dark brown dinosaur like pokemon stood in place of the fossil. The royal heir pokemon jumped off of the machine and began running around the room.

"Ty tyrunt!" The newly revived pokemon said.

"He's a rowdy one." Prof. Juniper said. "I hope you can handle him, Max."

"I'm sure I can." Max said.

Max began chasing Tyrunt around the room, which made the pokemon happy. Max eventually caught up to him.

"Caught ya." Max said. "You have a lot of energy."

This compliment made Tyrunt smile.

"Would you like to come with me?" Max asked.

Tyrunt nodded. Max pulled out a pokeball.

"Go pokeball." Max said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Tyrunt was sucked into the pokeball and the sphere dinged, signifying the capture.

"Now, my turn." Dawn said.

Dawn put her Sail Fossil on the machine. She hit the button ad her fossil was soon reived. Amaura lept off of the machine. Amaura had more of a curious nature and kept trying to look in everyone's bags. Dawn did manage to get her to stop though. Dawn asked if Amaura wanted to come along, which she accepted, so Dawn caught Amaura and now had her prehistoric pokemon. Prof. Juniper returned to her own room and Dawn and Max got ready and went to bed for the night.

**The Next Day.**

**With Clay.**

Clay was summoned to the pokemon center by Nurse Joy. Clay was now sitting in the office.

"What is it, Nurse Joy?" Clay asked.

Nurse Joy had a sad look on her face. She took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Clay, I'm sorry to say, but your Krookodile didn't make it." Nurse Joy said. "The frostbite he suffered was way too much for him to deal with. Him being a ground type made the freezing course throughout his whole body. I'm sorry."

Clay couldn't believe it.

"NO!" Clay shouted. "That whippersnapper is gonna pay for my here Krookodile."

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do." Nurse Joy said. "You did challenge her to that battle in the first place. It's also not illegal what Dusk did in that battle. Krookodile is in a body bag ready for you to pick up. I need to get back to my job. Again, I'm sorry for your loss."

With that, Nurse Joy got up and left her office, leaving a stunned Clay sitting there.

"Arceus damn it!" Clay swore.

**That's it for chapter 36.**

**Next chapter, Dawn's group will head to the next city. We will also have some Team Plasma encounters as well.**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
